New adventures for the Alchemists
by shinigami sekkus koneko
Summary: Ed is eighteen and got into another argument with Roy. find out how new adventures in the alchemy and magical world compete with roy and ed. FMAxHPxGundam wingxWolf's rain. RoyXEd, 1X2, 3X4, KibaXcheza, TsumeXtoboe, HigeXBlue HXG HerXR swearing
1. MIA: Missing In Argument

New Adventures for the alchemists.

Disclaimer: I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist

Chapter 1: Mia- Missing In Argument

The blonde haired, golden eyed boy blinked at what his colonel had just told him. 'On today of all days he wants me to go under cover, but as THAT?'

"COLONEL NO TEME!(1) YOU WANT ME TO WHAT?" He yelled at him.

"Fullmetal, I need you to go under cover."

"THE UNDERCOVER PART I UNDERSTAND. IT'S WHAT YOU WANT ME TO GO UNDER COVER AS!"

"If this is about your arms and legs you can wear a longer skirt and shirt."

"TEME. I'M A GUY. THERE ARE PLEANTY OF FEMALE OFFICERS THAT CAN DO THIS MISSION. JA TEME." He said storming out of the office.

"FULLMETAL GET BACK HERE!" The colonel called.

"He's gone, colonel." A female said sticking her head round the door.

"Gone?" he asked confused.

"Look out your window." She said.

Roy turned and saw the young boy storming out of the gates heading towards home.

"Get him back here… NOW."

Riza sighed and phoned Fullmetal's younger brother. "Hey Al, this is Riza. we have a slight problem… no, no he's fine he just stormed out of the base when Colonel Roy told him what he wanted him to do for his mission… could you bring him back here once he returns home… try any way he can never stay angry at you now can he? I'll speak to you soon. Ja.(2)" Arms went round her neck. "We'll get in trouble if they find out."

"Riza, come on it's been seven years."

"I know it has but we can't."

"What was the shouting about I didn't hear all of it across the other side of the building."

"Roy wanted Ed to go undercover, Havoc."

"As what?"

"A female waiter."

Havoc blinked before starting to laugh. "No wonder he ran out of here so fast."

"Mmm, now Roy wants him back here to talk him into it."

"Ed's too stubborn. He'd never get talked into it. At least he didn't attack him this time."

"True but that's for another reason."

"RIZA, WHERE IS HE?"

"Al's bringing him back."

"GO AND GET HIM NOW."

Riza sighed and walked out of the building muttering about 'useless colonels and 'stubborn eighteen year olds'.

Ed's point of view.

As I hit the tree I couldn't help as the tears ran down my face. Not only did he use me as his dog but now he wants to see me in a female's out fit? He is a hentai(3) and a kawaii(4) teme colonel… no I can't think like that. I have been suppressing my feelings for him for the past six years when I first met him at the train station in Central. He soon became my commander and he sent me all over the world doing his dirty work for him. He barely even realises that I am there half the time the only time he too any notice of me was when Al disappeared and when I crossed the gate again. I kept pounding the tree trying to get the thoughts out of my head but it kept coming back to the 'kawaii' colonel that I left those few minutes before hand. I was on the outskirts of town in the forest pounding a tree full force. I love the man that I work for. He wouldn't even notice me if my female version was here. He is a womanizer and hates everything about me. I collaps against the tree. My forehead against the bark as I still cry. I push against the tree and fall forwards the tree was falling. Suddenly my head hit the tree causing my world to go dark.

Roy's point of view.

'It would be funny seeing him in a dress… what am I thinking? He is younger than me… he is cute though… cuter than the females in this place… damn it what's taking them so long to find him?' I thought as I tried to get my work done. My phone rang. "Mustang."

"Colonel Roy, has Nii-san(5) returned?"

"No, Fullmetal's not here. Isn't he at home?"

"No. Riza has just arrived and no one has entered the house since she phoned me."

"What do you mean?"

"Ed's not here or on the way here we have looked all over for him."

"I'll meet you at gin café and we'll start from there." I said before hanging up the phone. 'He wouldn't run… we argue over more serious things than this before…' "HAVOC!" I called through the open door.

"Yes, colonel?"

"Fullmetal's M.I.A." I said standing and opening the top left hand draw.

"He's probably at home."

"Riza has searched from here to his house and there is no sign of him. Al has only opened the door to her and he hasn't heard the door open since this morning. They checked the house to make sure as well. He is not there."

"How strange. Ed is usually back by now."

"Gather up the troops. I want every one looking for him." I said pulling out my gun and checking the bullets.

"Isn't that a bit extreme Roy?"

"It's not for Fullmetal. It's for my own reason." I said glaring at him while placing the gun in its holster.

"There's no need to kill him."

"I'm not going to kill him Havoc. It's for knocking him over the head with."

"You are the flame alchemist. You can send fire up his arse with mo problem. You don't need a gun to hurt him."

"HAVOC! READY THE TROOPS NOW." I growled at him in a low but serious voice. Havoc gulped, saluted and said "yes Sir." Before running out of the room. I walked out of the room and went down to the court yard where I stood in front of the building hearing running coming down the stairs and into the court yard. All the troops lined up and waited for my commands. I looked up and down the lines before standing where they could all see me.

"FULLMETAL IS MIA! FIND HIM AND BRING HIM BACK HERE ALIVE. GO!" I shouted at them. The troops all ran out of the court yard and spread out through out the city trying to find Fullmetal. I walked out of the yard and went to the café. I saw Riza and Al waiting on me. I walked up to them and they explained that they have checked all around the area before meeting up with me. We walked around the town and the path to Elric's house but found that there were no traces of him.

A/N: hope you enjoyed this chapter. i'll up date the story soon shinigami sekkus koneko.

(1) - No Teme - You bastered

(2)-Ja - bye

(3) - hentai - Pervert

(4)- Kawaii- cute

(5)- Nii-san - big brother.


	2. Awake

Disclaimer: I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist. However I do own Hikaru, batty and Kari.

Name: Hikaru

Age: 7

Sign: Scorpio

Date of birth: 19th November

Likes: playing games, looking after Batty.

Dislikes: fish and mushrooms.

Name: Kari

Age: 23

Sign: Taurus

Date of Birth: 13th May

Likes: helping people, taking care of Batty and Hikaru.

Dislikes: vanilla and cumin

Chapter two: Awake.

"Ne, Onii-san(1)… Onii-san, sougishiki ue.(2)" A small voice called to him.

"Urgh…" Ed said as he sat up and rubbed his head. He saw a small girl of about seven at the side of the bed that he was sitting at. She had bubble gum pink hair and blue eyes.

"Daijobu Onii-san(3)?"

"Hai(4)… I think so." Ed said still rubbing his head.

"Nii-san, doushite naudio?(5)"

"Hai daijobu.(6)" He said looking around him. "Doko Watashi no(7)?"

"Onee-chan's uchi. Nee-san, senpou sougishiki."(8)

"Oh good after noon." A female said sticking her head round the door. "Hikaru-chan, go look after batty for me please?" she asked the little girl in Japanese.

"Hai, Ja Onii-san.(9)" She said before running out the room. The female walked in she had shoulder length hair, which was undercut. Her eyes were blue and had flexes of gold in them. She wore a pair of blue jeans and a white t-shirt. She was carrying a tray with food and drink on it.

"Sorry about Hikaru-chan, she only knows Japanese."

"It's okay. I know some… I just don't know how I know It." he said as he ran a hand through his hair. He looked at his hand and muttered "For some reason this hand shouldn't be here."

"What do you mean?" she asked looking really confused.

"I don't know. I just have this feeling."

"Oh, my name is Kari. What's your name?"

Ed tried to remember but couldn't remember it. "I have no idea." He admitted.

"Well you did bang your head pretty badly. Batty and Hikaru found you four days ago. I'll just call you… Light for now. If that's all right with you?"

"Aa, that's fine."

"You can stay here till you regain your memory. I wouldn't mind the company."

"As long as I'm not intruding."

"You're not. Stay in bed just now I'll get you some thing to eat and something to read." She said handing him the tray before going out of the room. She was back in a few minutes holding a book. She handed it to him and sat in her seat again.

"It's an alchemy book. It's basically all that is in the house."

"That's fine."

"The library is two doors to the left of this room. Feel free to read any of them."

"Thank you very much you don't have to do this."

"I know but you are like my little brother was before he passed away."

"I'm sorry I didn't mean…"

"She cut him off. "Hiro was gravely ill and I knew he'd die young. Rest. Tomorrow you can move around."

"Thank you again."

She smiled and left the room. 'Light' ate the food before falling asleep.

A/N: Hope you enjoyed the chapter. This will be updated when I have time. Have to study now for my exams.

1-Hey, big brother

2-big brother wake up

3-are you okay big brother?

4-yes

5-big brother what did you say?

6-Yeah, i'm fine.

7-Where am I?

8-big sisters house. big sister he's awake.

9-yes, bye big brother


	3. Amnesia and memories

Disclaimer: I do not own Fullmetal alchemist.

Chapter 3: Amnesia and memories.

'Two weeks and not one word! No sightings of him, no information of any kind. Edward where are you?' Roy thought as he looked round his office. Al was being comforted by Riza, havoc was pacing and two other officers were on the phones trying to get any information about Ed as they could. "Still think he's just cooling off, Havoc?"

"No Colonel Mustang. I'm just worried. He's never done this before."

"Nii-san wouldn't run away… would he?"

"No al, Edward would never do that. He'd miss you too much." Riza said hugging him.

'Ed where are you?' Roy thought again listening to the conversations.

"CONOEL MUSTANG! AL! He's been spotted!" a solider said running into the room. "Ed's been spotted someone is tailing him now!"

"Nii-chan!" "Fullmetal!" Roy and Al called at the same time.

"Yes. He's with a young girl. She's been calling him 'nii-san' and 'light-san'."

"Al let's go." Roy said pulling on his Pyrogloves on. Al was out of the door before Roy reached the door. Riza followed both of them out. Al, Roy and Riza met the soldier at the edge of the town where Ed and the small girl were walking down a road into the forest. Roy and Riza sent the solider back to base. Al saw a tree falling but couldn't call out. He tried but found his voice wasn't working. Roy also saw it and jumped behind the girl and Ed. He picked them up by the waist and jumped out of the way before the tree hit them.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING?"

"Saving your lives." Roy said.

"Nii-chan." Al called finally finding his voice. "Nii-chan, daijobu?" al asked checking Ed for scratches.

"D…Do I know you?" Ed asked confused.

"Ed… It's me… Al… your brother." Al said with tears in his eyes.

"Nii-san, onee-san is waiting for us." The little girl said.

"Hai, Hikaru." Ed said taking her hand. "Come with us. I think you best talk to Kari-san. She's been looking after me." Ed said picking up the messages before walking after the little girl who had taking off down the path.

"C…Colonel…?" Riza asked.

"How can he not remember you Al?" Roy asked Al.

"Nii-san(1)…" Al said softly.

They followed Ed to a cabin not a mile into the wood. The little girl ran up the stairs and into the house calling "Tadaima Nee-san.(2)"

"Hikaru, Okaerinasai.(3)"

"Nee-san(4), there are three people wanting to see you." Ed said.

"Welcome, how may I help you?"

"We were wondering how you knew Edward?" Roy said.

"Edward…? Oh the boy. Hikaru and Batty found him. About two weeks ago. He banged his head pretty bad and hasn't remembered anything of his past." Kari said

Al followed Ed with his eyes as Ed walked across the room.

"Do you know him?" Kari asked

"Yes. He's Al's brother and one of my subordinates." Roy said.

"He's part of the military?"  
"Yeah he's a sate alchemist. Nii-chan is very popular except from Colonel Roy here everyone loves him."

"How old is he?"

"He was eighteen, two weeks ago when this bozo told him he had to go under cover." Riza said.

"Shrimp's eighteen?" Roy asked.

"Yes, Edward is eighteen." Riza said emphasising Edward.

"That's why he went into your office happy. Everyone had planned his birthday and then you went and spoiled his mood making him run off."

Roy didn't blink an eyelid at her.

"How has nii-san been?"

"Fine, won't touch milk, reads a lot, he finished my library in four days."

"He does enjoy reading." Roy said.

"I'm surprised you noticed colonel." Riza said.

"I noticed a lot of things."

"Nee-san, I'm going to cut more fire wood." Ed said walking past them.

"Okay, be careful."

"Sure thing."

Roy stood and followed Ed out side.

"Are you just going to stand and watch or are you going to help?" Ed asked picking up a log.

"Fullmetal, I don't trust you with a knife."

"What did you call me?" Ed asked walking to the stump.

"Fullmetal, it's the name giving to you when you became a state alchemist. You were… are very good but not as good as me."

"That I doubt very much." Ed said giving him a doubtful look while placing the log on the stump. He raised the axe and swung it. The axe split the wood down the center of the wood. It wasn't till the axe hit the stump that Roy realised that Ed wasn't wearing his top. He was mesmerised by Ed cutting the wood.

"Stop staring. I can feel you eyes on me." Ed said not looking round at Roy.

"I'm just trying to figure out why you can't remember Al."

"Al? Who's Al?"

"The younger boy that's in the hose just now is your younger brother."

"Doesn't ring any bell."

"Want to find out about your past?"

"I don't want to force anything. My memories will come back in there own time."

"Light?" Kari called.

"Hai?"

"I think it best you go with these people… they can tell you more about your past. Maybe going with them to different places might jog your memory." Kari said wrapping her arms round him.

"Are you serious Nee-san? I can't just leave you and Hikaru."

"We'll be fine… just come and visit us ne?"

"Hai, nee-san." Ed said wrapping his arms round her. Hikaru was standing behind a tree crying. "Hey, hey don't cry chibi hime(5). I'll come back and visit you soon. I'll bring you something when I come, oke?"

"H…Hai."

Ed hugged her tightly before planning her on the ground.

"Ready to go Mr. Elric?" Riza asked.

"Yeah, let's get heading." He said waiting to follow them. He pulled on his t-shirt and coat before following Riza, Al and Roy. As they walked Ed saw that Roy was ignoring him. He saw that Riza and Al were watching him carefully.

"Ne, miss?" Ed asked Riza.

"Yes Mr. Elric?" Riza said looking at him.

"Why do I get the impression that 'that' one doesn't like me?" he asked her as he pointed at Roy.

"Oh he likes you. He just has a hard time showing emotions. You and he are always fighting."

"Why?"

"It's like a ritual between you two. You usually fight each other at least once a day. Al usually stops you from punching him. I confiscate his gloves so he can't send flames at you."

"Are you his superior?"

Riza blinked and laughed "No, I'm one of his subordinates."

"just like you are. She has a soft spot for you … you are like a little brother to her." Roy said.

"Colonel, do you want all the paperwork on your desk when we get back? I would like to hand it in on time for a change."

Roy turned to face her with a shocked look on his face.

"Ne Riza-san, I would like to take Edward home and get him settled in." Al said.

"I'll drop by tomorrow morning and pick him up." Roy said. "I won't make him work, just take him around and see if anything jogs his memory." He added seeing Al and Riza glaring at him. Riza continued to glare at him before nodding.

"I'll be there to make sure you don't make him work."

"Are there any books where I'm going?" Ed asked with both hands on the back of his head.

"Tons." Al said smiling.

"Good."

Roy smiled slightly seeing Ed smiling again. Roy and Riza said bye to the Elric brothers and headed back to head quarters. Al took Ed to their house and Ed looked at the pictures.

"Ne… is this is?" He asked pointing to a picture of two young boys holding a fish.

"Hai, 'kka-san took the photo. It was the first fish we ever caught. She died when you were ten."

"… how much do I talk to you about things?"

"Things?"

"Work and stuff."

"Oh right… you tell me everything. You missions, your feelings towards Roy even though you act hot headed and shout at him most of the time."

Ed watched him stunned. "I've only just met him." Ed said trying not to blush.

"Because of your memory lost yes you have only just met him. In reality you have known him for six years."

"H… has he ever shown any interest?"

"I'm not allowed to say… demo I wouldn't be surprised if he did now."

Ed lay on the couch. "… Ne… are we always fighting?"

"You and Roy?" Yes. It's unusual not to hear you two fighting. There are usually people betting on how long before you two start fighting."

Ed turned and faced the wall to think. He closed his eyes and fell into a restful sleep.

A/N: here is the third chapter. Want to find out what happens next? Keep reading and I'll have the have the rest of the story up a.s.a.p. please read and review. Mika-chan

1- big brother

2- big sister i'm back.

3- Welcom home Hikaru

4- Big sister

5- little princess


	4. Work just got intresting

Disclaimer: I do not own Fullmetal alchemist. I do own Yumi, Chaos and Mokoto.

Name: Sakura Yumi

Hair colour: black

Eye colour: green  
Age: 23

Nationality: Japanese

Second Language: English

Date of Birth: 5th of March

Sign: Pisces

Likes: helping keep the peace.

Dislikes: Mokoto and Chaos arguing.

Marital status: single

Name: Mal Chaos

Hair colour: blonde

Eye colour: brown

Age: 24

Nationality: English

Second Language: French

Date of birth: 6th of June

Sign: Gemini

Likes: pleasing Mokoto

Dislikes: Mokoto checking other guys out

Marital status: involved with Mokoto

Name: Arias Mokoto

Age: 22

Hair colour: white

Eye colour: red

Nationality: English

Second language: German

Date of birth: 26th September

Sign: Libra

Likes: long lies and Chaos smiling

Dislikes: being owned

Marital status: involved with Chaos.

Chapter 4: Work just got interesting.

"Nii-san (1), time to wake up." Al called up the stairs.

"Al, damare (2). I need to sleep." Ed muttered into his pillow.

"NII-SAN, COLONEL MUSTANG IS ON HIS WAY HERE!"

"NANI (3)! AL! WHY DIDN'T YOU WAKE ME UP EARLIER?" Ed screamed jumping out of his bed and grabbing a towel.

Al stood stunned in the kitchen. 'Nii-san… called me by my name?'

Five minutes later Ed walked into the room and sat down in a chair. "Gomen (4) Al. I didn't mean to shout at you."

"Daijobu (5). Eat your breakfast and I'll braid your hair for you."

"I just want it in a ponytail today… Al… what would 'kka-san (6) say about my hair now?"

"Who knows… what's 'kka-san's name again?"

"Trisha Elric. 'Tou-san(7) took off when we were younger."

"So you remembered then?"

"Some last night. I got a few memories of mum, you, me and Winry."

"She doesn't know about you disappearing."

"Let's keep it that way. I don't fancy getting hit over the head with her wrench." Ed said before taking a bit of his toast.

"Who's wrench?" Roy asked coming into the kitchen.

"Mmm'm."

"Who?"

"Winry's." Al said as he placed a cup of orange juice in front of Ed. Ed nodded his thanks and continued to eat.

"So you remembered something's?"

"Yep… still don't remember you though." Ed said not looking him in the eyes.

"Well, drink your milk and we'll be on our way."

"I DON'T DRINK MILK." Ed yelled picking up his dishes and glass of orange juice. He downed the drink put his dishes in the sink and went to get his coat.

"You really should try and be nicer to him, you never know you might end up liking him." Al said picking up an empty plate and placed it in the sink. Roy looked at him as though Al had just asked him to propose to Ed.

"Are we going or not?" Ed asked coming back into the room. "… What's wrong with you?"

"N… nothing. Let's go Fullmetal." Roy said walking past him. Ed didn't move an inch. "Let's go Edward." Roy said firmly. Ed smiled and said bye to Al before following Roy out of the door.

"Don't kill each other!" Al called after them as he watched them walk down the path to the street.

As they entered the base Ed saw a flash back. He looked at Roy and then at the building and then back at Roy.

"Ne, the guy that had the girl… Hughes… what happened to him?"  
"He died. Three years ago. He was shot."

"I'm sorry."

"It's okay you don't remember." Roy said as they walked up the stairs.

"Boss! You are back!" a male voice said to their left. Ed and Roy turned to their left and saw a blue haired man and Ed looked confused.

"He's one of your subordinates." Roy whispered into his ear.

"Boss?"  
Ed still looked really confused and was trying to remember the man.

"He's got amnesia. Give him time and space."

"Yes sir."

Roy directed Ed to his office. Ed looked around and went straight to the couch. Roy smirked. 'Making him self right at home… even though he doesn't remember this.'

"Thanks for saving me back there."  
"Don't mention it."

"Mr Elric, how are you feeling today?" Riza asked coming into the office carrying a stack of paper, which she placed on Roy's desk. Ryo eyed the paper evilly.

Ed looked at her and saw a flash back of them talking a lot. "I'm good Hawkeye." Ed said smiling at her. Both Roy and Riza turned to him.

"You remember her but not me?" Roy whined.

"Yep. She must have had a greater impression on me than you did." Ed said smiling at them.

"Edward, how much have you remembered?" Riza asked.

"I remember Al, now, 'kka-san, 'tou-san, even though I don't want to. Winry, Hughes, and of course you."

"Colonel Roy Mustang, how are you today?" a voice from the doorway asked.

"Fuhrer, this is an unexpected visit. I'm good thank you."

Fuhrer then noticed Edward. "Not see you around her for a while Edward."

"Not been around for a while sir." Ed said looking confused.

"Since when have you called me sir?"

"Since he lost his memory. He can't even remember Colonel Mustang." Riza said.

"Roy's not colonel any more." Fuhrer said smiling.

"I'm not?" "He's not?" Riza and Roy asked at the same time confused.

"Didn't you get the promotion sheets?"

"When?"

"Must have been the past three so that would be back to a year, a year and a half."

Riza and Roy started to look through the papers. They had been searching for about ten minutes before Ed stood and walked to a filing cabinet. He lifted a few pages glancing over them and pulled four sheets of paper out. He walked up to Roy and handed them to him. "Are these what you are looking for?" he asked as he handed them over. Roy took the papers and read over them. He blinked at the list and re read the papers. He looked up at Fuhrer. "…Are you serious?"

"Deadly. This means that Edward is now Brigadier General."

"Brigadier… general?" Ed asked confused.

"If he get's promoted then someone needs to fill his space. It just happens that you are that person. He's not realised that he had been a Brigadier General for about seven months."

"Hawkeye?" Roy asked her.

"This is news for me sir." Riza replied reading the sheets of paper.

"Edward has beaten your record Roy. He's become thee youngest Brigadier General."

Roy frowned and placed his head on his hand muttering something about 'Edward' and 'twelve'.

How bad is your amnesia?" Fuhrer asked Ed.

"No idea." Ed said smiling.

"He couldn't remember Al." Riza said.

"Oh, how much has been regained?"

"Don't know. I'd say about 40 " Riza said before quickly adding. "Sorry for talking, like you are not here Ed."

"Don't worry about it Hawkeye. I'm just going to fall asleep just now." Ed said lying down on the couch and closing his eyes.

"He never changes." Roy said smirking as he picked up the list again. "So you are sure there is no other…"

"Roy, you have the best alchemists under you. Edward being the best. No one has ever scored 100 not even you. May be you should study some more." Fuhrer said smiling.

"If I didn't have so much work to do I would?" Roy said.

"Ed seems to manage his reports and study, so why don't you start taking a leaf out of his book." Riza asked. Roy just ignored her.

"Why don't we take Ed around the base and see if we can jog his memory a bit." Fuhrer suggested. Riza and Roy both nodded. Roy stood and started to walk over to the couch. Riza stepped in between the couch and Roy and shook her head.

"No you don't Colonel Mustang. Ed and you would end up in a fight and I don't want to cause him any more brain damage or have him sent to the hospital." She said moving towards the couch. "Ed-kun, time to wake up." She said as she shook him gently. Ed opened his eyes slowly and blinked.

"Hawk…eye…?"

"Time to get up Ed. We're going around the base." She said holding her hand out to him. Ed took it and stood up.

"Hawkeye-san can you do me a favour?"

"I will if I can. What is it?"

"Can you … um… keep your gun in your holster please?" he asked sheepishly.

Riza giggled slightly. "Sure thing Ed, but only for you. You at least work."

"He doesn't?" Ed asked looking towards Roy.

"Not so much. He tends to get out of it some way or other." Riza said as she walked to the door. Roy walked out of his office and placed his un gloved hands in his pockets and the Fuhrer walked out of the office giggling to the comments that Riza and Ed were making about Roy.

"Elric-sama!" a woman with black hair and green eyes.

"Hawkeye, who is she?"

"Floral alchemist, Sakura Yumi. She's one of your subordinates."

"Hai, Yumi-chan?"

"There is an argument between Chaos and Mokoto."

Ed thought for a moment before something clicked. "Again? I thought those two had gotten past there fights. What is it over this time?"

"Mokoto looking at other guys."

"let's go then." Ed said signalling to Yumi to show them the way to where they subordinate were.

As they approached they heard the argument.

"…You were looking at him."

"Chaos I wasn't."

"You were."

"not."

"Were.

"Not."

"CHAOS! MOKOTO! STOP ARGUING!" Someone called.

"Shut up." "Stay out of this." Both men replied.

Ed sighed and hit the ground with his fist causing the stones to lift and fall, like a Mexican wave till it reached the two men. Bars surrounded them and formed a cage around them.

"What the …?" they both said looking around till their eyes fell on Ed. They gulped. "Boss…" they whispered.

"Chaos! Mokoto! We have been through this more than thirty times. Chaos, Mokoto only looks at you that way, if he didn't he'd have up and left you long ago. Mokoto, you know Chaos gets jealous if you show any kind of attention to anyone else. Next time I'll let you fight it out if I must but you are two of the better students here. now start acting like it."

"Yes boss." They both said hanging their heads. Ed removed the bars and walked past Roy, Riza and Fhrer. Riza smiled and caught up with Ed. "You have remembered more ne?"

"Yeah. No lazy boss though."

"Lazy boss… you mean Roy?"

Ed smiled and nodded. Riza blinked and burst out laughing. Roy clinked his fingers. Riza waited for an explosion but none came. She remembered something causing her to laugh even more.

"HAWKEYE! YOU TOOK THEM AGAIN!"

"Of course. I wouldn't want my 'younger' brother getting roasted alive."

"Shrimp." Roy said glaring at Ed.

Ed's blood started to pump faster. 'Shrimp… shrimp…'

"WHO YOU CALLING SHRIMP, OLD GEEZER?"

"OLD GEEZER!" Roy cried clenching his fists. A small metallic click stopped both of them. They saw Riza holding two guns. One at each of their heads.

"R…Riza?" "Nee-san, doushite(8)?"

"You should know better than to call Ed names 'colonel'. Ed you need to get over the height thing. There is nothing wrong with your height. You are of average height."

Roy was still looking down the barrel of the gun. Ed smiled slightly as Riza lowered her gun. She wrapped her arm round him.

"Arigatou, nee-san."

"It's alright Ed. Now shall we continue?"

"Aa, Eeko, nee-san."

"What did he say?" Roy and Fhrer asked.

"Let's go." Riza said smiling as the teenager wondered down the corridor. Riza, Roy and Fhrer followed him with small smiles on their faces. Ed didn't remember any more that day.

A/N: hope you like this chapter. i'll put the next one up soon. Wolf rain characters come in, in the next chapter.  
1-big brother  
2-Shut up  
3-What!  
4-Sorry  
5-It's alright  
6-Mum  
7-dad  
8-Why? 


	5. mind games end and fun arrives

Disclaimer: I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist or Wolf's rain. I do own Yumi (see previous chapter for profile)

'…' thoughts

"…" speech

Mind games ends, New Fun arrives.

Two months had past and Ed had been having fun. He had regained almost all of his memories and had been acting like he still didn't know Roy. Truth be told he just wanted to get away from work and spend more time with Roy.

'I still don't know why he is trying so hard. I know I lost my memories but colonel teme … can't call him that now… what goes with Fuhrer… fucking Fuhrer? Nah he'd take it the wrong way… I best tell him the truth then…" Ed's thoughts were interrupted when the door opened.

"… Edward you here again?" Havoc asked seeing Ed sitting there.

Ed nodded.

"He is still wanting to get you to remember right?"

"Yeah."

"So…why are you sitting out here?"

"He's talking to Riza just now… or rather Riza is trying to get him to work and leave me alone."

"He'll never win."

"I know." Ed said smiling.

"What…" Havoc started to say when Roy's office door opened. Riza came out slamming the door.

"Bloody annoying teme. I'm going to end up killing him." She muttered angrily as she sat down in her seat.

"…Nee-san (1)…?" Ed asked drawing her out of her thoughts.

"Gomen ototo-kun, go on in. Try and not kill him."

"That won't be fun." Ed said smiling causing Riza and Havoc to laugh. Ed walked into the room and closed the door.

"Good morning Edward."

"Mornin'." Edward said sitting down on the couch.

"Let's get started shall we?"

"Iie. (2)" Ed said.

"And why not?" Roy asked looking up from his work.

"Because… colonel teme… I have my memories back." Ed said watching Roy sit stunned at him. "I'm off." Ed said standing up to leave.

"Wait… How long?"

"Two weeks. The others don't know. Not even Al."

"Then why not say anything?"

"Needed some fun. Besides it got us both out of doing work."

"Okay, where's the real Edward Elric? He wouldn't do anything like this."

"Teme. I've changed. Winry's notice, Riza, Havoc and Armstrong noticed. It's just you who hasn't."

"If you have your memories back, where did we first met?"

"You came to Winry's home after I made Al's body. I was unconscious Al and I then travelled to central so technically I didn't meet you till I arrived in central. You saw me at Winry's."

"How did I hand you the alchemist clock?"

"You chucked it at me. You then had me driven back by Havoc to where Al and I were staying."

"Last autumn what happened?"

"Who to?"

"Me."

"You fell ill. You had Laryngitis. Riza was on holiday and gave me a strict order to take care of you till you were better. You slept most of the time. By the time you remembered things when you woke up Riza was back and you thought it was Riza that had taken care of you and the house."

"That was you?"

"As you go into your house, you ave an alarm on the left hand side, on the right hand side there are two doors one leading to the living room the other to the kitchen. On the left there are three. A study, dinning room and a bathroom. Up stairs three bedrooms on the right one on the left. Each bedroom has a bathroom."

"…"

"And you may recall I have never been invited into your house. Riza gave me her key to keep an eye on you."

"And you let me believe it was Riza?"

"Until I lost my memory would you have believed me…? Thought not. Ja (3)." Ed said as he opened the door and left a stunned Roy. He passed a stunned Riza and Havoc. He walked back to his office.

"Elric-sama! (4)"

"Hai Yumi-chan (5)?"

"Come out with us tonight."

"Who?"  
"Chaos, Mokoto, Sammy, Menace and me."

"Time? Place?"

"Gin Ryuu. Half seven. Bring Al."

"He said he had something to do tonight."

"Okay, I'll meet you outside then."

"Hai."

The rest of the day past slowly. Ed missed Roy's company. Riza hadn't came to see him after he left he left the office. He walked down a street heading home when he bumped into someone. He hit the ground. He sat up and rubbed his head.

"Gomen nesai. (6)." The person he had bumped into said. Ed looked up and saw a mahogany haired, golden brown eyed boy wearing a red shirt and green trousers. He had three silver bracelets on his right arm.

"It was my fault." Ed said rubbing the back of his head.

"TOBOE!" an older man called running up to them. The man had silver/ white hair, grey eyes and was wearing a leather top, trousers and boots.

"Tsume-san!"

"Daijobu desu ka (7)?" the older man asked crouching down to look him in the eye."

"Hai. (8)"

"Toboe no baka (9). Watch where you are going." Another male said coming up to them. He had light brown hair and brown eyes. He wore white trousers and a yellow and white top with a black strip on the sleeves.

"Hige-san." The boy whined.

"Hige leave ochibi (10) alone." A female with brown hair and vibrant blue eyes said as she approached them. She wore a red scarf and a black jacket. Another two approached. A girl with lilac hair and ruby eyes and a male with brown hair and sea green eyes. The girl wore a red coat and the male wore a black jacket, a white shirt and a pair of blue jeans.

"Blue." The man addressed as Hige whined.

"Shitsurei shimasu (11), it was my fault." Ed said helping the boy up off of the ground.

"Daijobu (12). We weren't looking where we were going. I am Toboe. I really am sorry."

"Don't worry about it Toboe. It takes a lot to argue over small things. I'm Ed Elric. Nice to meet you."

"Like wise. This is Tsume, Hige, Blue, Kiba and Cheza."

"Nice to meet you all."

"Like wise." Kiba said. Ed noticed that his hand was entwined with the lilac haired girls.

"Toboe, why'd you run?" Tsume asked.

"I was going after the guy that I bumped into first I then smelt my…" Toboe started to say before Hige covered his mouth.

"Baka (13) what have we told you?"

Ed looked at Toboe's eyes and gasped.

"Tobo…" Ed said.

"What did you call him?" Tsume asked angrily.

"Tsume Iie." Toboe said before circling Ed and sniffing. He stepped back and smiled. "Long time Cousin."

"Certainly is… you haven't changed a bit. But how did you get here?"

"Through the gate. Where are we?"

"Central. The place where my boss always insists I return after a mission."

"Central where?"

"Central Xing."

"Ne Toboe, what is it with you and running into people?"

"Hige." Toboe whined.

"Who did you run into?" Ed asked.

"Tall dude. Smelt of flames, has black hair and dropped this thing." Toboe said as he pulled a silver item out of his pocket. Ed looked at it.

"SSSShhhiiit! You ran into Colonel Roy Mustang… My boss."

"I first ran after him but lost him then smelt your metal demo it has changed how?"

Ed smiled and pulled his gloves off. Toboe grabbed the hands and examined them.

"When…?" Toboe asked looking up from the hands.

"Al healed me."

"Is he all metal?"

"Iie, human."

"Can we go see him?"

"Aa. (14)"

"Edward!"

Everyone turned round and saw Roy with an angry face on his face.

"What Colonel bastered?"

"You know what!"

"Nii-san, why is he angry at you?" Toboe asked.

"I lost my memory about two and a half months ago and I remembered everything two weeks ago and he's only just found out."

"Ne colonel teme. (15) You dropped this." Ed said chucking the silver watch to Roy before turning away from him. Toboe walked backwards with his hands behind his back.

"Edward WAIT!"

"What, Boss?"

"What's Riza planning?"

"I don't know. why?"

"she's being really secretive and then asked me to go to some place for a few drinks."

"No doubt you'll try and get into her pants again." Ed said.

"What if I am?"

Toboe looked confused. "Ne nii-san… I thought… mmm" Ed had covered Toboe's mouth. Ed glared at him. "Not here Toboe." Toboe nodded and shut his mouth.

"Who are these people then?"

"My cousin, Toboe and his friends, Hige, Blue, Kiba, Cheza and Tsume."

Hige stood in front of Blue and Cheza clung to Kiba's hand and arm.

"If you'll excuse us, we have to go see Al." Ed said as he walked away with Toboe in toe.

"It would seem shortness runs in his family." Roy said. Tsume who had been following Toboe stopped. He turned round and was in front of Roy with in a second.

"Care to say that again?" Toboe growled.

"Tsume-san, leave it." Ed said noticing Toboe had tears creeping into his eyes. Ed wrapped his arm round Toboe and hugged him. "Tsume-san!"

"Nani?" Tsume asked not taking his eyes off of Roy.

"I think we should get Toboe to Al and my house now." Ed said rubbing Toboe's arm.

"Doushite?" Tsume asked looking confused. He then noticed the tears rolling down Toboe's face. He walked up to Toboe and wrapped his arms round Toboe. "To-kun, daijobu." Toboe's arms instantly went round Tsume. Tsume lifted him up and followed Ed to Al and his house. Ed opened the door and called. "AL TADIMA!"

"Nii-san. Welcome home. Winry's here… Toboe." Al said shocked seeing Toboe still in Tsume's arms. Tsume tightened his arms round Toboe.

"Daijobu Tsume. This is my other cousin Al. Al this is Tsume, Hige, Blue, Kiba and Cheza."

"Nice to meet you." Al said smiling as a blonde haired female came running into the room. She flung herself at Ed.

"Edward!"

"Hi Winry how are you?"  
"Good. You?"

"Fine. What brings you here?"

Winry blushed slightly. She glanced at Al for a second before looking away.

"Winry, I know about you and Al. I'm glad you have each other besides I don't disapprove of this. I like another person anyway."

"Why did you stop me then?" Toboe asked.

"He doesn't know besides he's a womaniser. Blue-san, Cheza-san it is advisable to stay away from him."

"Dully noted." Blue said.

Cheza ran a hand over Toboe's cheek.

"I'm alright Cheza. No harm is done."

"Physically? No. Emotionally? Yes. You may be the youngest but you are also very important as well. You make us realise how free we can be without doing any damage."

"What are they talking about?" Winry asked.

Edward and Al looked at each other then at the others. "We're going to have to tell her."

Toboe nodded and changed. He was now sitting in his true form. The others except Cheza followed his example.

"… What is going on?" Winry asked.

"Toboe is our cousin across worlds. He's also a wolf. He won't attack anyone unless they attacked him first or put the other members of the pack in danger." Ed said stroking Toboe's head. Ed stopped stroking Toboe's fur and Toboe walked over to Tsume and Tsume nuzzled Toboe.

"No wonder you are so protective of him Tsume-san." Ed said smiling. "Al I'm going out tonight."

"So an I."

"Toboe, want to come out with me?" Ed asked.

"Out? out where?"

"Out for a few drinks with a few people."

"Drinks?"

"Water for you." Tsume said.

"Hai I know that. Why do you want us to join you?"

"It's not everyday I get to see you. Now is it? besides you may get to see some alchemy knowing my subordinates." Ed said smiling.

"Alchemy?" Tsume, blue, Hige, Kiba and Cheza asked.

"Ed, give us an example onegai?" Toboe asked with puppy dog eyes.

Ed nodded. He clapped his hands and placed his left hand on his right arm. A sword came out of his arm. Tsume looked confused, Hige and Blue looked shocked, Kiba didn't seem moved, Cheza smiled and Toboe's eyes where glistening. Tsume Ed's arm and pulled the sleeve up. He studied it.

"How…?" Tsume asked.

"I can control metal. Many need symbols to draw on theirs I don't."

"Nii-chan is the youngest alchemist in the state. Even Colonel was shocked."

"Yeah well he got another shock two months ago." Ed said

"What do you mean?"

"The moment the new Fuhrer takes over I become Brigadier General." Ed replied.

"Nani? You are only eighteen." Winry and Al said.

"I know but it's true. The Fuhrer told me himself."

"Al we're going to be late." Winry said seeing the time.

"Oke. See you later." Al said as he and Winry walked out of the house. Ed smiled and ran up the stairs. He changed into a clean top and pulled his red coat on. Toboe kept pace with him so they could catch up as they walked.

A/N: here is the fifth chapter I need five reviews on this chapter before I update.

1-sister

2-no

3-bye

4-Mr. Elric.

5-yes Yumi?

6-I'm sorry.

7-Are you alright?

8-yes

9-you idiot Toboe.

10-kid/kiddo

11-excuse me

12-it's alright

13-idiot

14-yes

15-Hey Colonel Bastered

16- I'm home/ I'm back.


	6. Playing mind games with Royagain

Disclaimer: I do not own FMA although I do own Mokoto, Chaos and Yumi. See previous chapters for information on them. Hope you enjoy this chapter please read and review.

'……' thought

"……" speech

Chapter 6: Playing mind tricks with Roy… again.

As they arrived at the pub, Gin Ryuu (1) Ed saw Yumi standing against the wall waiting for them.

"Konban wa, (2) Elric-sama." She said bowing slightly.

"Konban wa, Yumi-chan. This is my cousin and his friends. They will be joining us if that is alright."

"It's fine Elric-sama. The more the merrier."

They opened the door and a cheer came. Ed stood in the door way stunned.

"We really wanted to celebrate your birthday and we asked Riza if she would help us out." Yumi explained.

"My birthday was over two months ago."

"Yeah but because of your 'accident' we decided to wait till you were well again and had all your memories back. Riza noticed you pull the prank on Havoc last week and realised that you were back to your normal state."

"Nee-san?" (3) Ed asked seeing Riza.

"I noticed only last week. I figured that you would crack sooner or later and I just happened to over hear your conversation with Roy this morning. Besides everyone really wanted to celebrate your birthday. Today seemed convenient."

Ed smiled and hugged her. She hugged him back and kissed the top of his head. "Now who are these kawaii (4) people?"

"My cousin Toboe, his friends Tsume, Blue, Hige, Kiba and Cheza." Ed said introducing them and indicating who was who.

"I'll keep the colonel away from them then."

"I think they can handle him them selves." Ed said smiling.

"What drinks can I get you?" she asked all of them.

"Water for all of us." Kiba said for the wolves and the lunar flower.

"And you, Ed?"

"I'll have a…" Ed started to say before everyone else cried 'BEER!"

'Kuso… I really don't want to get drunk.' Ed thought as he nodded slightly.

Ed sat at a table with the wolves and Riza. Soon their table was scattered with full bottles of beer and a few empty beer bottles. At eight the bar doors opened and Roy walked in. Riza leant in close and whispered to Ed. "Edward, go have fun. Make him crazy."

"Riza-san! He likes Onna! (5)" Ed said blushing slightly.

"But he only likes one guy. He couldn't make a move before because you were too young."

"W…What do you mean?" Ed asked as the blush deepened.

"I know how his mind works… plus when he falls asleep in his office he starts talking in his sleep."

"…He talks in his sleep?"

"Mainly about you and what he would like to do to you."

At this, Ed's whole face went red. "Nee-san!"

Riza laughed. "Honto Kawaii! (6)"

Toboe covered his nose. "Ed, she's right." Toboe said before burying his face in Tsume's shoulder.

"Toboe?" Ed asked looking confused.

"He's sensitive to hormones." Tsume said stroking Toboe's hair.

Ed grabbed another beer and sank down in his chair.

"Ed?" Riza asked raising an eyebrow.

"Not Drunk enough to do that yet." Ed muttered before drinking half his beer. Riza shook her head at him before heading over to where Roy was sitting. Toboe was now nuzzling Tsume's chest.

"Keep that up and you know what will happen." Tsume said.

"Demo…"

"Toboe?"

Toboe blushed slightly and before whispering in Tsume's ear. Tsume's eyes widened slightly before smiling at him. "Since when did you think like that?" Tsume asked before kissing Toboe's forehead.

"CHAOS! AND YOU SAY I LOOK AT OTHER MEN!"

"MOKOTO I DIDN'T!"

"Not again. Ne Toboe? Want a front row seat?"

Toboe nodded. Ed signalled for them to follow him. Ed walked over to where they were starting a fight. Ed clasped his hands once and held them out towards the Chaos and Mokoto. Hand cuffs appeared joining one of their wrists together. Mokoto went to through a punch at Chaos but found Chaos collide with him. They fell on to the ground with Chaos on top of Mokoto. They both looked at their wrists and saw the cuffs. They looked around confused and saw Ed standing with his arms folded.

"BOSS!" the two men on the floor said.

"Mokoto, Chaos this has to stop." Ed said crouching down to talk to them. "We've been through this ten times in the past month. Why can't you both see what everyone else sees? You two are always together and only ever argue when you see the other looking at another man. If you two can't work things out I'll put one of you in Hawkeye's group. The cuffs will stay on till you both learn how to work together. Decide whether or not you are going to work thing out. Come to me when you have decided." Ed said before standing and walking away.

"Nii-chan that was a bit mean." Al said coming up to him.

"If it solves this problem, I don't really care. You did well keeping this from me."

"Winry threatened me with her spanner." Al muttered.

Ed smiled before patting his brother on the shoulder. Toboe bounced over to them.

"Ed, go have fun." Toboe said.

"Huh?"

"Go dance."

"Why are you doing this?"

"Because you need him, like I need Tsume." Toboe said pulling him towards the bar. "Besides you are eighteen and you are going to get him to notice you."

"Toboe, what have you got planed?"

"Me? Betsuni (7) demo (8) Riza-san may have something up her sleeve."

"Nee-san?" Ed asked confused.

Riza appeared at his side. "Ed, lets make Colonel Mustang jealous oke?"

"How?"

"Dancing?"

"To what?"

"Justine Timberlake, bringing sexy back."

"You're dancing with me then."

"We all are." Toboe said.

"Toboe?" Tsume asked suspiciously.

"We need to make Roy jealous to get him to make the first move so we're going to dance with Ed-nii-san… onegai?" Toboe asked looking up at him with big puppy dog eyes.

"…Hai." Tsume said sighing in defeat.

"Kiba, Hige, onegai?"

"Only if Blue and Cheza are." Hige and Kiba said. Toboe turned to Ed and saw blue and Cheza next to Ed. Blue was leaning on Ed's shoulder. Cheza was holding Ed's hand.

"It's for a good cause." Blue said running a finger down Ed's cheek.

"Temptress." Hige said.

The music started up and Riza and Cheza dragged Ed onto the dance floor.

"Let the music flow through you Ed-san." Blue said stepping close to him. As she wrapped her arms round his neck, his hands automatically went to her hips. Cheza and Riza danced round them. Kiba and Hige seemed stunned at their girlfriends dancing with another man. Cheza pulled Kiba up close to her and started to dance with hm. Tsume and Toboe started to dance with Blue and Ed. Hige got caught up in the beat and started to dance to the music. Ed was having fun but he could feel everyone's eyes on them. Riza started to dace with Toboe while Tsume danced with Ed.

"Ed, it seems to be working." She whispered in his ear when she was close to Ed.

"Riza, why you helping me?"

"Everyone needs someone. I already have one."

"Ed looked confused.

"I'm married. Have been for seven years." Riza said smiling. Ed smiled and continued to dance. Toboe moved to dance with Blue and Hige.

"Chibi (9), doushite (10) are we doing this?" Hige asked.

"How would you be if you couldn't be with Blue?"

"Depressed."

"That's the way Ed-nii-san is. He may seem happy but he's not. Same with the colonel."

"Hige, don't question chibi. He knows what he is doing." Blue said.

As the music came to a stop everyone applauded. Ed kissed Cheza, Blue and Riza on the cheek and nodded his appreciation to Tsume, Kiba and Hige. He then hugged Toboe.

"Arigatou Tobo."

"You're welcome nii-san."

Ed punched him lightly on the shoulder. "Baka. You really are trying too hard to get us together."

Toboe just giggled at him. Ed took the beer offered to him by Havoc.

"Keep it up kid." Havoc said.

"Keep it down Havoc." Riza said hitting him on the back of the head.

"Thanks for the beer Havoc." Ed said before taking a sip of the beer.

"OI Ed PRESENTS!" some one called.

Toboe dug into a pocket and pulled out a necklace, with yellow quarts on the end of it. He handed it to Ed and smiled.

"Toboe… arigatou." Ed said looking at it in the light. Toboe laughed.

"I saw it just before we came here."

Ed pulled Toboe into a hug. "I love it thank you."

Riza pulled out a case and handed it to him. "I know you may not need it but take it."

Ed took the box looking really confused. He opened it and gasped. "N… Nee-san… I can't accept this." He said looking at the item she had given him.

"Yes you can." She said firmly before moving in close. "You're going to need it with him around."

Ed smiled and hugged her. "Arigatou nee-san."

"What did he say?"

"What did she whisper?"

People started to whisper. Soon Ed was surrounded by presents. Al handed him a large book. Ed opened it and read the first three words before it was pulled out of his grasp.

"Hey!"

"Edward, there is a time and a place. You can read later." Roy said as he placed the book on the bar.

"Teme. (11)"

"Ni-san doushite can you call him teme?" Toboe asked.

"Fit's his personality and the way he treats everyone." Ed replied.

"Oi, Ed what did Colonel Mustang get you?" Someone asked.

"Betsunie." Ed said looking Roy in the eyes with his arms folded.

"Bet… what?"

"He said nothing." Tsume said as he wrapped his arms round Toboe's waist. An idea popped into Toboe's head. He signalled for Tsume to lean down. Tsume looked confused but lowered his head. Toboe whispered something in his ear. Tsume looked shocked.

"To-kun, are you sure?"

Toboe nodded and smiled. Tsume nodded and walked up to Ed. Ed looked confused.

"Your cousin has a very strange way of thinking but if it helps you get what you want and need I'll do as he asks." Tsume said before kissing Ed on the lips softly.

"……Tsume?" Hige asked stunned seeing his friend kiss someone other than his mate. Ed just stood there looking Tsume in the eyes. The room was dead and the tension grew. Ed looked over Tsume's shoulder and saw Roy's face was stunned for about ten seconds before it changed to jealousy.

"Happy birthday, Ed-kun." Tsume said quietly after they parted. Ed smiled at him and Toboe. Cheza and Blue both kissed him on the cheek.

"Nii-san we have to be going doom demo we'll be back soon."

"Don't you trust me?" Ed asked smiling.

"Of course I trust you. I just want to drop by and see you sometime."

"Be god Tobo. Tsume-san, take care of him onegai?"

"Always do."

Kiba and Hige shook hands with him before Tsume and Toboe kissed him on the cheek.

"Behave while we are gone ne, Ed-kun?" Cheza said.

"Hai."

And with that Toboe, Tsume, Cheza, Blue, Kiba, and Hige left.

"E…Elric-sama?" Yumi asked stunned.

"Nani?"

"That guy just kissed you!"

"And?" Ed asked confused.

"Are you gay?"

"Nope."

"Then why didn't you push him away?"

"I like both male and females." Ed said.

At hearing this both Riza and Roy smirked.

"Nee-san, let's dance." Ed said offering her his hand.

"Hai, ototo-chan."

As they danced they noticed Al and Winry join them.

"Ne, nee-san, why have I never seen your husband?"

"You have but we haven't got the same surname."

"Military reasons?"

"Yeah."

"Is it Havoc?"

"Yep."

"So he doesn't mind anyone dancing with you?"

"Nope. He doesn't get a chance to complain."

"Okay. Why did you give me your prize gun?"

"Like I said, you will need it with him around. I like what you did to Chaos and Mokoto. Maybe it will sort some problems out."

"We'll just have to wait and see."

"Nii-kun, why did Tsume-san kiss you?" Al asked.

"Toboe asked him to and he agreed."

"Toboe didn't mind?"

"Toboe likes everyone to be happy, and Tsume understands his reasons. We shouldn't question his motives." Ed said.

"Elric-sama?" Ed heard Chaos say.

"Hai?"

"Ano… ano… gomen ne. we shouldn't have been fighting over something silly."

Everyone fight's over silly things. You two have just got to stop being stupid and realise that you two are more attached than you realise. Are you going to work it out?"

"Hai."

Ed removed the hand cuffs.

"Arigatou Elric-sama and… may be you should take your own advice. "Mokoto said pulling Chaos hand and dragged him onto the dance floor.

"Nee-san… he means…"

"Yeah, I think he means."

"Is it that obvious?"

"To some? Yes. To others? No."

Ed drank from his beer bottle. "To him?"

"Nope, demo I'm sure he wouldn't mind."

"Where is he?"

"By the bar… why?"

Ed smiled at her and took another drink of his beer. He placed it on the table and stood up. "I'm going in."

"Are you drunk?"

"Nope." Ed said before walking towards the bar. 'I need to calm down… it's nothing different…… well may be it is but I talk to him all the time… fuck it I'm going to ask him anyway.' Ed walked up to the bar and stood in front of Roy.

"Edward?"

Ed smiled and took Roy's glass out of his hand and set it on the bar. He then took Roy's hand and led him to the dance floor.

"Ed…"

Ed placed a finger on Roy's lips before wrapping an arm round him bringing him closer and grinding their hips.

"Tease."

"Would you have me any other way?" Ed asked innocently.

"Yes but the ways I'd have you wouldn't be appropriate here or in the office." Roy replied so only Ed could hear.

"How would you have me then?" Ed asked curiously.

"Naked, on my bed." Roy whispered in Ed's ear.

"may be that will happen."

"Are you suggesting something?"

"May be."

"You are starting to annoy me."

"Gomen ne Roy-san." Ed said smiling softly.

"W-what did you just say?"

"Gomen ne Roy-san."

"Which means?"

"I'm sorry Roy." Ed whispered.

"What does the san part mean?"

"It's a sub-fix to show respect to those older than your self."

"What about younger?"

"Chan for a girl, Kun for a boy."

"Why does Al call you nii-chan?"

"It can also be used to for someone close to you, like family."

Roy placed a hand on the side of Ed's face. "What about boyfriends? Lovers?"  
"Koi/Koishii." Ed whispered with his eyes closed.

Roy placed a soft kiss on Ed's lips. "Koishii that means… beloved ne?"

"Hai…You know Nihon then?"

"Some. Teach me more."

"Hai Roy-san."

A pin could be heard dropped in the bar. As the seconds past Ed and Roy felt a hundred pairs of eyes on them. Suddenly there was a loud cheer and Riza came up to them.

"Finally ototo-kun. Roy hurt him and there will be hell to pay."

"Hai, Hai." Roy said snaking an arm round Ed's waist.

"looks like we were the only ones that didn't realise each others feelings. Ne?"

"Hai, I really need to thank the white haired dude."

"Tsume-san." Ed said.

"Hai him."

"Not jealous any more?"

"Iie."

"Yokatta." Ed said smiling. Roy placed another soft kiss on Ed's lips before Al came up.

"No more pouting/ sulking?"

"Hai, ototo-kun. Take care of Winry ne?"  
"…"  
"I know you are thinking of going back. I wouldn't blame you. The city was never for you. Besides you don't need me shouting at you half the time. ne?"

"You really don't mind?"

"Iie. demo you can expect me visiting you from time to time."

"Wouldn't expect anything less nii-chan."

"Good. Winry, take care of him for me ne?"  
"Hai, Edward."

"Colonel Roy, look after him onegai?"  
"Will do Al. Will do."

"Ne, I can look after myself." Ed said pouting slightly.

"We know you can, but someone needs to keep you in line." Al said.

"Ed-sama, we're heading. There is an important gathering tomorrow at ten." Yumi said with Chaos and Mokoto standing behind her.

"Roy, don't even think about it." Riza said seeing a look in Roy's eyes.

"Wouldn't even dream about it Riza."

"Yumi-chan's right. See you all tomorrow." Ed said before kissing Roy and leaving the bar, leaving a stunned Roy and a laughing Riza.

1-silver dragon

2-Good evening

3-Big Sister (or a female close to you)

4- Cute

5- Women.

6- Really cute

7- Nothing

8- But

9- Kid

10- Why

11- Bastered.

A/N: have exams so typing this story up may take a bit longer than I planned. I will up date by the end of the month if possible.


	7. Off on a new adventure

Disclaimer: I do not own FMA, Harry Potter. However I do own Mokoto, Chaos and Yumi. Hope you enjoy this chapter. I loved writing this story. On paper it has finished but I have a lot to type up and studying to do so it may take a while for me to type it all up. Please if you read this chapter or story please review.

Name: Sho Lang Lai

Age: 30

Nationality: English

Second Language: Japanese

Date of birth: 7th January

Sign: Capricorn.

Like: Ed and teasing Mokoto and Chaos.

Dislikes: Roy.

Marital status; single.

Chapter seven: Off on a new adventure…

When he walked into the base the next morning there was a change in the atmosphere. It seemed… lighter, some how. He seemed almost relived. The base was calmer; there was no arguments, no fights. There were a few smart comments from some subordinates. He reached his office with only three comments of the night before. He sat at his desk and lowered his head on to the desk. He had gotten little sleep because of his thoughts of a certain person. Not only did he admit how he had felt about said person but he had also kissed him.

"Sir… you okay?"  
"Tired. But that's nothing new. What can I do for you Yumi-chan?"

"Nothing much. There are just a few papers to read over. Mokoto and Chaos phoned and said that they will be in later but before the meeting. Riza-san phoned saying Colonel Mustang would like to see you when you get in. I have a coffee for you and a pen for you to use for when you are reading over the papers as you walk down the hall."

"Thanks Yumi-chan. Hand me a few off the papers and I'll read them over on the way to his office."

"Here are the papers, pen and your coffee."

"Arigatou Yumi chan." Ed said taking the pen off her and pocketed it. He then picked up the cup of coffee and the papers before walking out of the hall. He stopped every so often to reread over a few lines. He walked into the joining office to find Havoc writing down something.

"Morning Havoc."

"Edward. You're in early. Aa I had a few papers to sign. Any idea what he want's to see me for?"

"No idea. He's been in there with an elderly gentleman for about an hour now. I've heard muttering from here but nothing much. Riza has been out for a while though."

Ed sat in one of the empty chairs and continued to look over the papers and drink his coffee. He had finished signing the papers before handing them to Havoc.

"Why he's not like this? If he was all our lives would be so much simpler."

"That would be asking for to much."

"That's true."

Just then the door opened.

"Havoc is… Edward, why you waiting out here? never mind. Come in there is someone I want to introduce you to." Roy said opening the door wider to reveal an elderly man. The man had long white hair to the bottom of his shoulder blades. He had a long white beard that was down to his knee caps. He wore a long cloak which had stars stitched onto it. he also had half moon shaped glasses that sat on the edge of his nose.

"Hello. I'm Edward Elric."

"Albus Dumbledore. It's a pleasure to meet you. Mr. Mustang has told me a lot about you."

"Has he? He didn't know my birthday two months ago."

"Really? How interesting. Anyway, I have a proposition for both of you. I run a school in Scotland. I have heard from Fuhrer that you two are the best alchemy users in Istanbul. I would be very so pleased if you two would consider working for the school. There are very talented students and willing ones as well."

"I'm up for the challenge."

"I think it will be a good idea. I also am up for the challenge."

"When are you ever ready for a challenge?"

"FULLMETAL!"

Ed covered his mouth to smother his laughter.

"Fullmetal?"

"Fullmetal is my name here. I can control the metal and elements here without needing symbols. This one is the flame Alchemist. He needs symbols on his gloves to control his power."

"so what is involved in this job?"  
"Basically just teaching. I'll give you a list of all the rules that the students and you should follow. There are deductions of house points when they do not follow these rules. You will be giving detention when it suites. There will be events through out the year that will need to be attended."

"As long as it doesn't involve wearing a dress I'm fine with it."

"Only robes. All students and teachers wear them. And the parents of the magical world… oh I almost forgot there is also a student we need your help protecting. He is very important to the magical world and the muggle world."

"Muggle?"

"Non magical people. We'll give you rooms, books and food. But you will need to learn magic."

"that's fine by me." Ed said clasping his hands together.

"Okay." Roy said leaning on his hands.

"Who is the student we have to protect?"

"His name is Harry Potter. He is fifteen years old. He is powerful but not that much. We have good teachers but he needs to learn something else to go up against the man that is after him."

"There is a catch isn't there?"

"I think so. I have been in this world before but if you haven't then you will have to lose something."

"I'll lose for both of us then." Ed said.

"Ed…?"

"I've coped for eight years with out a real arm or leg so it doesn't bother me. When do we leave?"

"After the gathering." Roy said absently as he stared at Ed.

"Oke. I don't need much."

"Ed you don't need to lose for both of us."

"Ryo its fine."

"Koishii…"

"It's fine koi, besides I still have the arm and leg left in my office and I can perform alchemy with them."

"True demo…"

Ed placed a finger on Roy's lips as he leaned across the desk. "Roy, I know what I'm doing."

"One question." Albus said.

"Yes?" Ed asked.

"Are you two dating?"

"As of yesterday. Will that cause a problem?"

"Nope."

"not even with the students?"

"With some maybe but not with most of them."

"We'll keep it low key then." Ed said reaching behind him.

"N…Nani?" Roy said.

"So glad I brought this with me." Ed muttered before pulling out his 'new' gun and pointing it at Roy. "I don't want to startle the students. So please try and understand."

"I understand Edward." Roy said.

"We have a meeting to get to." Ed said seeing the time.

"Where shall I wait for you then?" Albus asked.

"you can stay here if you like." Roy said. "Unless you would prefer to go somewhere else?" Roy added.

"No here should be fine."

"We'll be back as soon as possible." Ed said smiling at Albus.

"Take your time." Albus replied smiling.

Roy and Ed walked out of the office and Havoc and Hawkeye followed them. Roy and Ed walked to the court yard were the troops had started to gather. Roy stood in his position with Ed beside him. Behind Ed were Yumi, Chaos and Mokoto.

"You two are late." Ed said seeing them.

"Gomen Boss."

"I don't want to hear any excuses."

"Yes Boss."

"Elric-sama?"

"Yumi-chan I need you to keep an eye on these two for me. I have a mission and I don't know when I'll be back but I'll be in contact."

"Hai."

"Don't let them push you around and Hawkeye will be there if you need her."

"Oke."

"Good Luck…you are going to need it." Ed said spotting the couple staring deep into each other's eyes.

"…I think I will." Yumi said seeing them as well.

"Pact it in you two. Before the Fuhrer arrives."

"Hai, boss. Gomen."

Just then the Fuhrer appeared on the platform. Everyone's attention went to the platform and they all stood at attention.

"Good morning all. as some of you know my time as Fuhrer is almost up. I have chosen my successor. My successor will be Brigadier General Roy Mustang. The flame Alchemist."

Applause went through the crowd. Some of the other Brigadier Generals did not appear pleased at this. Once the applause had dulled down the Fuhrer continued.

"I have another announcement to make before I leave you today. Our youngest alchemist is now Brigadier general and will be taken his place once he has returned from his mission. That will be all for today. Back to your stations."

"Elric-sama, congratulations."

"Arigatou Yumi-chan."

"Fullmetal we need to get going." Roy said turning to them.

"Hai, I need to get a few things from my office. I'll meet you and Mr. Dumbledore in your office in five minutes."

Roy nodded before Hawkeye, Havoc and he walked off. Yumi, Chaos and Mokoto turned to him.

"…"

"Nani?"

"…Your next mission is with him?"

"with him? You mean the next Fuhrer? Yes, it is." Ed said turning and walking into the building with his hands on the back of his head. Yumi, chaos and Mokoto all stared after him before running after him. When they reach his office they found him looking really confused before placing something in his coat pocket. He then grabbed his wallet, hair brush, tie and a small bag. He then turned to see all three of them staring at him.

"Nani?"

"What happened after we left?"

"Nothing much. You left; I said I had to go as well. Kissed him again and left. Why?"

"Then why are you going on this mission with him?"

"Fuhrer has an acutance that needs our help. We agreed to help so we are off to the place were the mission is going to take place." Ed said walking out of his office picking up his red coat as he went. He came face to face to face with his last subordinate. His name was Sho Lang Lai. He had blue hair and brown eyes. He was about twenty in appearance but in fact he was thirty.

"Lai-san."

"Boss, congratulations."

"Arigatou Lai-san." Ed said side stepping him to walk down the hall. "Yumi-chan, ike, I need to give you a few more instructions."

"Hai Elric sama."

Yumi and Ed walked down the hall. "Keep him in line as well. I will get word to you somehow. I will like updates as much as possible. If you can't get in touch with me ask Riza-san to get in touch with Roy. I'll be back as soon as I can oke?"

"Hai Elric-sama, Gambetta ne?"

"Hai Yumi-chan."

Ed and Yumi stepped into the joining office. Ed hugged Riza and said a quick good by before going into Roy's office. He placed his hand in his pocket and pulled out the leg and arm and became puzzled again.

"Ed, what's wrong?" Roy asked seeing his puzzled face.

"Mmm…you mean asides from Lai, Chaos and Mokoto. I touched the metal arm and leg and the shrunk to the size of a pen lid." Ed said holding them out to him.

"Huh? How did this happen?" Roy asked picking one up and examining it.

"It would seem that Mr Elric has the same power as Harry. If he wishes something it happens. He once made his uncles sister go up like a balloon."

"Honto ne?" Ed asked as Roy handed the small object back to him.

"Yes… do you have everything?"

"Cash, arm, leg, brush, tie, gun, bag? Yep got everything." Ed said checking everything off on his fingers.

"Cash, gloves, spare gloves, gun, and badge, persistent boyfriend? Yep that is everything I need." Ryo said smiling.

"Hang on I need to speak to nee-san." Ed said opening the door. He saw Yumi and Hawkeye in conversation. "Gomen Riza-san demo I was wondering if you could tell Al that I'll be away for a while."

"Of course, I will Ed. Brigadier General you harm one hair on his head and I will hunt you down."

"Hai, Riza-chan."

"Ed, don't let him take advantage of you." Riza whispered in his ear as she hugged him.

"I won't nee-san. Yumi-chan, take care of them ne? and Gambetta ne."

"Hai Boss."

"Mr Elric, it's time for us to leave."

"Hai." Ed said going to stand beside Roy. He picked up his bag and slung it over his shoulder. Roy brushed his hand slightly. Albus dug around in his pocket and found what he was looking for. He pulled out a paper weight. He held it out in front of him.

"I would like you both to touch this on three. Understand?"

"Hai."

"Yes."

"Good. Now two fingers. One… two… three…"

Both Ed and Roy touched the paper weight and there was a flash of light in the office. Riza, Havoc and Yumi stood stunned at what just happened. Yumi was the first one to recover. She walked across to where Ed, Roy and Albus had been and felt around.

"W…W…Where did they go to?"

"W…Who knows." Riza said as she recovered. They fell back into their normal routine, but their thoughts were never far from their recently departed boss's.

A/N: I wrote this when I was meant to be studying……opps… now what was that method…… any way I may have the next chapter up in a little over a week. Ja matta ne


	8. Arrival and shopping

Disclaimer: I do not own FMA; I also do not own Harry Potter. Read earlier chapters to find out what has happened so far. I also have original characters in this story. Character information in previous chapters.

Chapter 8: arrival and shopping.

Ed felt like he was going through a whirl pool. His head was spinning and he had banged off of someone quite a few times. He landed with a bump. He sat up and rubber his head. As he looked around he saw a lake, a forest and what looked like a castle.

"Itai… where are we?"

"Scotland. It is the beginning of June here. We start school on the first of September." Albus said from where he stood.

"Ed, mind getting off of me?" Roy said from beneath Ed. Ed looked down and gasped.

"Gomen Roy-san." Ed said getting off of him and helping him up.

"We'll help you practice your magic. You can use the library as well."

"Library?" Ed asked turning to face Albus with a sparkle in his eye.

"We have the largest one in Scotland." Albus said giggling.

Ed smiled wildly.

"Shit. Ed you can't read all the time." Roy said rubbing the back of his head.

"Doushite?" Ed asked putting on his innocent eyes.

"Ed, you finished our library in less than eight months. I'm not even half way through it yet and I've been there since I was twenty."

"How big is you're library?" Albus asked curiously.

"It has over ten thousand books in it."

"He'll enjoy ours then."

"Head Master." A female voice called from behind him. Ed looked past him and saw a lady wearing emerald green robes, a pair of glasses. Her hair was in a tight bun.

"Professor McGonagall, how are you today?"

"Well. Are these the new professors?"

"Yes, this is Roy Mustang and Edward Elric. Gentle men this is the assistant headmistress Professor Minerva McGonagall."

"It's nice to meet you." Edward said holding out his left hand. Minerva took his hand and shook it.

"And you,"

"Head master there is something that is confusing me." Ed said. He scratched the back of his head as he continued. "I thought you said that we would have to leave something behind if we entered this world."

"I thought you would have to. Unless you have been in this world before then you won't have to."

"I have been here before but it was in 1941 and I only got back from there not a year ago. Roy on the other hasn't been to this world to my knowledge."

"How old are you?" Minerva asked.

"Eighteen." Ed said smiling.

"How good are you at tests?" she asked.

"He has gotten 100 on the alchemy tests apart from one when he got 95. He has got the highest score ever." Roy said smiling at his young boyfriend. Ed could not help but stick his tongue out at Roy and fold his arms across his chest.

"How long did you study for?"

"Just a week." Ed said truthfully.

"Wow. I doubt even Miss Granger could do that."

"Head Master, are you seriously thinking about letting this… kid teach?" a man with grease black hair said as he came up to them.

"I'm sorry?"

"He's smaller that a first year."

"TEME! URISA!" Ed shouted at the new comer.

"Ed-koi, calm down." Roy said wrapping an arm Edward's shoulder.

"What did he just say?" Minerva asked.

"Ed can speak Japanese, German, Spanish, French and English. He hates it when people say he is small. Even though he is smaller than most he is the best alchemy user in Istanbul. He has even beaten me." Ryo said as he tried to calm Ed Down."

"The kid beat you? You must be weak."

"Far from it." Roy said smirking.

"Roy-san, I want to beat him up." Ed said in Japanese.

"Later Ed. Just don't kill anyone for now." Roy said in English.

"Fine." Ed said as he went back to folding his arms and pouting.

"If you would like to follow me, I'll show you to the dorm you will be staying in." Albus said turning towards the castle. "Oh… before I forget. Severus, Remus is coming back this year. We'll need some Wolf bane made up."

"…Fine."

Roy and Ed followed Albus up to the castle. They walked up through the front door up four flights of stairs and down along corridor till they came to a portrait. The portrait contained a man with a black beard and hair blue eyes and he wore sapphire blue robes.

"Lang, you have two occupants."

"It's nice to meet you young masters." Lang said. He looked at Ed "The young one has relatives in this world. His great grandfather past four years ago."

"Really?" Albus and Ed asked.

"Aa, you have to choose a pass word." Lang said. Roy smiled and said "Hagane no Koneko." Before Ed could say anything. Ed's eyes widened at what Roy had said. He turned to him and hit the back of his head.

"Roy no baka."

The portrait laughed. "Young master can change it when ever he wants. But only after twenty four hours are up."

"Yokatta." Ed said sighing slightly.

"Edward, if you go down three flights of stairs and turn to your left you will find the library in front of you. I'll inform the librarian about your visit. I'll send house elves to tell you when lunch is being served and to show you where it is being served. Professor McGonagall will take you to get your stuff tomorrow morning. We'll be moving to a house during august where you'll meet Harry and his friends."

"Arigatou, Dumbledore-sensei." Ed said smiling. Albus smiled and left them to explore the dorm. Roy and Ed walked into the room and the portrait closed behind them. Ed placed his bag on the ground and looked around, Roy snaked his arms round Ed's waist.

"What's wrong, Koneko?"

"Why did you say that for the password?"

"I think it was kawaii."

"It is demo I'm not a kitten."

"You're my kitten, Ed. I don't really want you to change besides you curl up when you sleep."

"How do you…?"

"Al and Riza got me to look after you when you were ill."

"So they were setting us up all along?"

"Roy nuzzled Ed's neck. "Do you mind?"

"Them setting us up? No. you doing that? Yes." Ed said trying to get out of Roy's grasp.

"What's wrong kitten?"

"I want to go see the library." Ed said still struggling. Roy wasn't given up. Ed grabbed his gun from the gun holster and pointed it at Roy. "Roy let go of me now or I shoot."

Roy released Ed and held his hands up.

"Who would have thought you were so possessive? If I'm not back by the time the house elf is here send it to the library to get me ne?"

"Aa." Roy said sighing. Ed smiled and placed a soft kiss on Roy's lips before leaving the room.

"Young master?"

"Yes Lang-san?"

"The symbol on the back of your coat what does it mean?"

"Sensei handed me a piece of paper with it on. She said it meant Flamel. Doushite?"

"Try looking in the old section of the library. You'll find answers that may interest you."

"Arigatou Lang-san."

Ed smiled and walked down to the library.

"You must be Edward Elric." A woman said seeing him walk into the library.

"Hai."

"The head master says you can go into any section of the library and take up to twenty books out at a time."

"Thank you. Could you perhaps direct me to the old section of the library?"

"Three rows down two across. I'll be here if you need any help."

"Thank you very much, Miss." Ed said smiling at her before walking to the old section. He scanned the shelves pulling out a few books as he went. He found a table and sat reading one of the books.

'_Nicholas Flamel, founder and creator of the philosophers' stone, friend to Albus Dumbledore__. 1889-2001. much loved husband, father, grandfather and great grand father. Nicholas Flamel's youngest grand daughter disappeared about 25 years ago and has not been since. Her name was Trisha Flagon…'_

"'Kaa-san…"

"Master Edward?" Ed heard a squeaky voice say.

"Huh?" Ed said looking up. He saw a goblin looking creature standing in front of him on the table. "Oh, are you a house elf?"

"Yes sir. My name is Dobby, sir. Dumbledore sir sent me. He said I'd find you here."

"Its lunch time right?"  
"Yes sir. Winky is showing Master Roy to the staff room."

"I just want to get this book out. Could you wait a minute, while I get it out?"

"Of course sir."

After Ed checked the book out Dobby showed Ed to the staff room.

"See you later sir." Dobby said before vanishing in a puff of smoke.

Ed knocked on the door before entering. He stepped in and closed the door behind him. "Sorry I'm late."

"You're just on time Edward." Dumbledore said. "You found the library then?" he added seeing the book in his hand.

"Mm. Its amazing… demo Roy-san is right I'll finish it in a year."

"That's impossible. Not even Miss Granger has gotten through it yet." Minerva said.

"Don't provoke him please. I want him to sleep sometime this year." Roy said turning white.

"Teme, I'll do as I lease. I'll read, sleep and eat as much as I like." Ed said placing the book on the table.

"Ed-kun, Chakuseki onegai."

Ed sighed and sat down.

"So what book did you find?" Albus asked interestingly.

"One about my great grandfather."

"Sorry?" Roy, Minerva and Albus asked.

"Sensei handed me a symbol just before I left my home town to join the military. She said it belonged to my mothers grandfather so I enlargened it and put it on the back of my coat."

"May I see it?" Albus asked politely.

"Hai." Ed said standing and turning around moving his braid out of the way.

"That… that's Flamel's symbol."

"Aa. My mother some how ended up close to my home town. She raised my brother and me by her self. The teme of a father ran off shortly after Al was born. Roy-san knew the teme."

"Okay what does 'teme' mean?" Minerva asked.

"Bastered." Albus said.

"Excuse me?"

"That's what 'teme' means."

"Ed never follows military code or instructions well. I just accept him calling me that."

"I know Ed is eighteen. How old are you?"

"Twenty nine."

"How long have you known each other?"

"Six years."

"That means he was twelve."

"Yep. He joined the military when he was twelve."

"Are you that good?"

Ed gathered up the cutlery on the table and placed a hand on them, a light went off and the cutlery disappeared when Ed removed his hand there were nine rings.

"It's not much but each would go for about fifty pounds at the most."

Minerva picked one up and examined it. "This is amazing. They are flawless. They would go for about a hundred at least."

"We're going to need them to eat Ed." Roy said smiling.

"Easy." Ed said placing his hand over the rings again and changed them back into cutlery.

"Now you are just showing off." Roy said smiling leaning on one of his hands.

"I show off?" Ed asked raising an eyebrow.

"Hai."

"Really flame? You tend to show odd more than me."

"When you've both quite finished." Minerva said.

"Gomen ne." Ed said smiling slightly.

"Are you sure you're eighteen?"

"Hai."

"He absorbs everything he reads. Give him any book and ask him about it. Three days later and he could say it back to front."

"We'll be leaving at eight tomorrow morning be ready."

"Hai."

Ed returned to the rooms to sit and read. Roy was off talking to another teacher. Ed was half way through the book when Dobby came to talk him to dinner. After dinner Ed continued to read till Roy took the book off of him and dragged him to bed.

"Roy, I was almost finished the book." Ed complained as Roy pulled him towards their bedroom.

"You can finish it tomorrow, kitten. We have to be up early and I know what you're like with no sleep."

"Demo, Roy-san…" Ed began to say.

"Koneko, sleep." Roy said pulling him onto the bed wrapping his arms round the struggling Ed. "Koneko, settle down or else I'll use alchemy on you."

Ed stopped squirming "Y…You wouldn't, ne?"

"Want to bet?"

Ed lay down next to Roy and closed his eyes. "Oyasumi Roy-san."

"Oyasumi Koneko."

Roy opened his eyes and smiled at the sight of Ed was curled up beside him still asleep. He placed a kiss Ed's lips. Ed deepened the kiss and wrapped his arms round Roy's neck. Roy pulled Ed on top of him.

"You keep that up and we won't be ready to go in time." Ed muttered.

"Is that a problem?"

"Yes. What time is it any way?"

"Seven."

"We better get ready them. I want food before we head out." Ed said climbing out of the bed and walked to the bathroom. He emerged ten minutes later with a towel round his waist and another; he was using to dry his hair.

"Roy you better get ready as well."

"Yeah, I'm going now." Roy said as he got off of the bed. He pulled Ed into a kiss before walking into the bathroom. Ed pulled on his leather trousers and black vest top before setting about braiding his hair.

"You seem frustrated Koneko."

"Can you help me braid my hair please?"

"Sure Koneko." Roy said taking Ed's hair and starting to braid it."

"Master Roy, master Edward. We brought you some breakfast." Dobby said as he and another house elf entered the room carrying a tray.

"Thank you Dobby." Ed said smiling at him.

"You're welcome young master. Madam McGonagall will meet you in the entrance hall at eight a.m. in front of the fir place."

"We'll be there in time." Ed said.

After eating their breakfast the walked down to the entrance hall where professor McGonagall was waiting.

"Good morning Edward, Roy. Sleep well?"

"Ohayou McGonagall-sensei. We slept well." Ed said smiling.

"Only after I took your book away from you." Roy said.

"We'll be travelling by floo powder. Easy way of travel but you may end up covered in soot."

"Glad I wore black today." Ed said

"You wear black every day." Roy said.

"And?"

"Do you two always argue?" Minerva asked.

"Yes. It's kind of like a ritual or so Nee-san says." Ed replied.

"Are you using Japanese to confuse me?"

"Not really. It comes naturally. My cousin is Japanese and Al and I use Japanese to speak to each other half the time."

"He also has Japanese subordinates."

"How does this 'floo powder' work?"

"Take a handful of the powder and step into the fire place say 'Diagon Ally' and then drop the powder. I'll go first so you know where to come out. Keep your arms in at all times." she said before taking a bag off her belt and held it out to them. Ed reached in and grasped some of the powder. Roy did the same. McGonagall took some of the powder and stepped into the fire place. "DIAGON ALLEY!" she said before dropping the powder. Green flames surrounded her and she disappeared.

"SUGOI!" Ed said. "Ittekimasu, Roy-san."

"Be careful, Koneko."

"Hai." Ed said stepping into the fire place. "DIAGON ALLEY!" he said before dropping the powder. The green flames appeared again. Ed disappeared he was twist and turned through a wind tunnel. He felt his feet touch the ground he put his hands out steady himself.

"Ah, there you are Edward."

"What was that? My head is spinning." Ed said stepping out of the fire place.

"One of the faster ways to travel in our world." Minerva said handing him a drink. Roy appeared in the fire place. "What a strange way to travel. Are you okay Edward?"

"I'll tell you when the room stops spinning."

"It will be back to normal in a minute." Minerva said as Ed crouched down with his back against the fire place.

"Professor this is an unexpected surprise."

"Good morning Tom."

"Is this a new student?"

"No new teacher. He's from a different world form ours."

"Really? How old is he?"

"… I'm eighteen… the rooms stopped spinning." Ed said as he looked around the room. "Sugoi, McGonagall-sensei, this is all magic ne?"

"Yes it is."

"It's slightly cold in here." Roy said as he pulled his gloves out of his pocket. Ed noticed this and placed his hand on Roy's. Roy looked at him confused.

"Don't start showing off or starting fires."

"I won't. My hands are just cold." Roy said smiling and pulling his gloves on.

"Tom, can you let us in please?"

"Of course, professor." Tom said before tapping several bricks and the wall started to move. It formed an arch way into a street.

"This is Diagon alley. Witches and wizards all over Britain know and come here for most things that they need. First place we need to stop at is Gringrots the bank."

"Who runs the bank?"

"Goblins. They are cold and ruthless especially when it people try and steal from the bank."

They walked to the bank. The bank was a white building in the corner of a fork in the road. As they walked into the bank Ed saw some goblins counting jewels and money.

"May I help you?" one of the goblins asked.

"Yes, Mister Roy Mustang and Mister Edward Elric would like to open an account."

"How much would they both like to put in?"

Ed handed over just more than £700 and Roy handed over just over £400.

"Ed-kun, how did you save up so much money?" Roy asked.

"It's my mums. Al and I halved it and placed it in a savings account. And I added my pay check to the account."

"Mr Edward Elric's bank account number is 654 and Mr Roy Mustang's is number 656. Would you like to make a withdrawal?"

"Yes please."

They got their money and headed out to the street.

"Robes next." Minerva said. "You will both need one dress set and at least two normal ones for work."

"Okay"

"You have to get dress robes that aren't black." Roy said.

"Not everything I own is black."

Roy looked at him in disbelief. Ed ignored him and followed Minerva into the robe shop.

"Professor McGonagall, what can I do for you today?"

"Not me. These two…" Minerva said indicating Roy and Ed.

"New students?"  
No professors. Don't question his height."

"But he is smaller than Harry potter was when he came here."

"Actually Edward is taller than Harry." Minerva said.

Ed hadn't heard Madame Malkin's words; he was busy looking at the robes and different colours.

"Ne Roy-san, what do you think of this one?"

"What one?"

"This one." Ed said holding up a blood red robe.

"Hai. It suites you."

"Ne midnight blue for you." Ed said spotting a nice one for Roy.

"Ed-kun, don't get carried away."

"Hai. Ne McGonagall sensei, what robes do teachers usually wear?"

"Any colour they want. Dumbledore has more then anyone I know."

"Professor McGonagall tends to wear emerald green robes." Madame Malkin said taking out a measuring tape.

Soon they both emerged carrying a bag with three day robes and one set of dress robes.

"Next wands… I should warn you Mr Olivandar tends to creeps people out and when he says wand hand he means the hand you write with."

"Okay."

They walked into 'Olivandar's wands since 382BC.' And McGonagall took a seat. Ed looked around curiously.

'Kawaii chibi Koneko' Roy thought seeing Ed looking at items in the shop from different angels.

"Good morning. How may I help you Professor McGonagall?" an old white haired man with glasses asked as he came down the stairs.

"Mr Olivandar these two gentlemen need wands."

"Obviously. Young man you first." The old man said to Ed. Ed was busy looking at something on the shelf.

"Ed-kun."

"Mm… oh Gomen, did you say something?"

"Mr Olivandar was speaking to you."

"Gomen nesai Olivandar-sama."

"Huh?" the old man and Minerva asked.

"English Ed."

"Sorry MrOlivandar"

"That's alright young man. Hold out your wand hand please."

Ed held out his right hand and a tape measure started to move by it's self.

"Lets see now… this one." The old man said pulling a box out. "Chestnut, 7" unicorn hair. Give it a swish."

Ed picked it up out of the box and the wand turned to ash.

"I… I'm so sorry."

"Not to worry… is there anything I should know about before I hand you another wand?"

"I can control metal and I am a descendent of Nicholas Flamel. If that helps any?"

"Actually it does… now let's see… Nicholas had an 11" Ash unicorn Hair but plus metal…………try this one."

Ed picked it up and nothing happened. Olivandar took the wand out of his hand and placed another in his hand, and silver sparks shot out of the wand.

"Wonderful, I never thought that a descendant of Nicholas would end up with a Horse chest nut 10" phoenix feather. Right you next sir."

Roy held out his right hand and the measuring tape jumped to life again.

"I control fire by the way." Roy said seeing the man moving off in a direction. The man changed his direction. He pulled out two boxes out. He handed one to him. Nothing happened. He replaced it with the other and a red beam shot out.

"Excellent, that will be seven Galleons each please."

Both of them handed over the money and they left the shop.

"Would you like to buy an owl, cat or toad as your pet?"

"I want an owl." Ed said.

"Same. I'm allergic to cats." Roy said.

"This way then." she said leading them to the pet shop. Ed was looking at the owls when he bumped into someone. He and the other person fell onto the ground.

"Gomen nesai." Ed said rubbing the side of his face.

"I'm sorry. I wasn't looking where I was going. Are you okay?" the person asked standing up and holding their hand out to Ed.

"Aa, I'm fine." Ed said taking the hand that was in front of him. He looked up and saw a vibrant red haired boy with freckles.

"Sorry I bumped into you."

"It's alright it was both of our faults."

"Fred… hey Fred." Another voice from behind the red haired boy came.

Ed looked behind the boy and saw another boy exactly like the boy that was standing in front of him. 'Fred' turned round.

"Yes George?"

"Think we should get this?" George asked holding up a cage holding a spider.

"Uh-uh." Fred said shaking his head.

"Why not?"

"Both mum and Ron would kill us."

"Mr Wesley and Mr Wesley. What a surprise."

"Professor! Why are you here?" they both asked.

"I have my reasons. Edward have you picked an owl out yet?"

"Iie McGonagall sensei."

"Ed-kun, don't confuse Professor McGonagall any more."

"Roy-san!"

"Haiku Koneko."

"Hai, Hai."

"Are you a transfer student?" Fred asked. Ed didn't hear him as he darted off to the owls.

"You'll find out soon. Mr Wesley."

"I think this one." Ed said coming up carrying a cage containing a snowy owl.

"Strange colour for you to choose."

"I didn't pick her for her colour, Roy-san." Ed said stroking the owl's feathers.

"I think that's you got everything. Shall we head back?"

"Hai. It was nice meeting you." Ed said paying for the owl before turning to the red haired boys.

"And you… what's your name?" George asked.

"Edward lets go."

"Chotto matte teme. My name's Edward Elric. See you around." Ed said smiling at them before running to catch up with Roy and Professor McGonagall.

"That was Fred and George Wesley. Harry's best friends twin brothers. Pair of mischief makers but they keep us on our toes."

"I'm already on my toes with Ed. He blows things up and leaves me to clean up the mess."

"You don't mind much. Besides, 'you' also below things up."

"Yadda, Yadda Ed-kun.

"Mada, Mada da ne."

"Huh? Minerva said confused.

"He just said that the argument was not over yet."

"To right Teme."

They got back to the castle before lunch time and Ed immediately started reading the book. By one o'clock Ed had finished the book and was back in the library looking for more. Dobby appeared on the table again.

"Young Master, it's time for lunch."

"And just when I was getting to an interesting part of the book. Okay I'll go straight there." Ed said picking up five books.

By the time Ed reached the staff room he could here shouting.

"… BUT HE'S A WEREWOLF!"

"And Severus?"

"He'd be dangerous with out the wolf's bane potion."

"I can also be dangerous." Ed said walking into the room. "That doesn't stop me from teaching."

"You don't even know what a werewolf is."

"A werewolf is someone who has been bitten by a fully transformed werewolf. The bite changes the DNA of the victim causing them to become a werewolf. Many assume that they are dangerous even in their human form. Don't assume anything Professor Snape. Just because I come from a different world doesn't mean I don't know what werewolf's, centaurs or unicorns are. I'm just as deadly as any Werewolf. Good day head master."

"Good day to you to Ed. I heard you meet two of the Wesley's."

"Two of? How many are there?"

"There's Molly and Arthur Wesley. Then there is Bill the eldest, Charlie, Percy, and Fred, George, Ronald and Ginny, the youngest and only girl in the family."

"Wow, big family."

"Lousy family." Snape muttered.

A vein in Ed's forehead popped.

"Ed Iie." Roy said pulling him onto his lap.

"Doushite?" Ed asked through gritted teeth, trying to get to Snape.

"Remember what I said."

"Heika." Ed said as he stopped struggling. The rest of the meal was quiet.

A/N: I really should have been studying but I just couldn't. I hate studying. Anyway, last exam is on Tuesday so I'll update by Thursday at the latest.


	9. meeting the golden trio

Disclaimer: I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist, Harry potter or any other Manga, anime, or story's in this story. I only own characters, like Chaos, Mokoto and Yumi.

A/N: if you read this please review. Every comment is important as it allows me to see how my story is doing. I love writing and the comments let me know on what I have to improve on. Any way here is the next chapter.

Chapter 9: meeting the golden trio and trouble on Diagon alley.

The morning was bright and Minerva had a small smile on her face as she walked down the stairs. She was glad to get out of the castle even if it was for a few hours. She was helping take Roy and Ed to the house they would be staying at for the next three weeks. She smiled at Lang as he saw her.

"Good morning professor."

"Good morning Lang… are you laughing?"  
"Young master has been sulking for the past ten minutes over something silly." He said smiling as he opened up. She stepped into the room.

"Roy? Ed? Are you ready? We have to move to the house just now." she called. She had called them similar way for the past week and a half. She had been helping them catch up on their magical skills. Ed caught on really fast and she handed him an exam paper after the second day and he managed to get 98 on his exam. Roy on the other hand needed the extra help. Ed had mastered potions before the day was out and Roy had been four days to master it. They could fly and were up to the standard that she was and she was pleased with the result.

The door opened and a fuming Ed walked out with his bag on his back. "Teme HIAKU!"

"Hai, Hai. Roy said coming out smiling.

"What is it about this time?" Minerva asked seeing Ed's face.

"He **tried** to cut my hair." Ed said pulling his hair over his shoulder. His hair was now about three feet long. Roy smiled at Minerva as she shook her head.

"I only **tried** to **trim** your hair." Roy said.

"It's still my hair and I don't want it cut!"

"We'll be apperiating there. We have to use a port key to get there."

"Hikaru will know where to find us, ne?"

"Yes she will." Minerva said smiling as they walked to the head masters office. "It's only going to be us that will be going. Severus will make his own way there."

"I don't trust him." Ed said.

"Oh?" Minerva asked turning her head to look over him and looked at him.

"I don't know why but I just don't."

Minerva just nodded and opened the office door.

"Ready to go?" Dumbledore asked.

"Hai." Ed said adjusting his bag slightly.

They all touched the port key and they disappeared out of the office and appeared in Hogsmead. They then appreciated into a dark and damp kitchen. Ed looked around and saw a fire place and a dog laying asleep by the fire. He crouched down and cocked his head to the side. The dog's hair was matted and dull. The breathing was shallow and even. The dog hardly moved.

"That's not a dog." Ed said confused. He cocked his head to the other side and added "That's a human."

Roy looked confused at him. "Ed? What are you on? Can't you see that is a dog?"

"Ed is right." Dumbledore said smiling. "That is a human. Sirius it's time to wake up."

The dog's eyes opened and blinked. It stretched and yawned before walking towards them. Ed stood up and smiled as he saw Roy's face. The creature now walking towards them was not a dog but a man.

"Headmaster, professor McGonagall, it's nice to see you both again. The Wesley's and Miss Granger arrived a short time ago."

"Thank you Sirius. This is Edward Elric and Roy Mustang."  
"Nice to meet you both."

"It's nice to meet you as well Mr…?"

"Sirius Black and none of this mister business please?"  
"Oke."

Just then the door behind Ed opened. Ed turned and smiled when he saw the twins, he meet in the pet shop.

"Hello again."

"You seem to be everywhere." Roy said seeing them properly for the first time.

"Not really. There are two. Fred and George are twins Roy-san." Ed said smiling.

"What one is Fred and which one is George then, smart arse?"

"That ones Fred." Ed said pointing to Fred and then pointed to George. "That's George."

"How can you tell the difference?" Roy asked looking at them both for a difference.

"Yeah even our mum gets confused." George replied.

"Don't know. I can just tell."

"Fred, George, who are you talking to?" a small plump woman said as she entered the kitchen. "Oh, Headmaster, Minerva."

"Hello Molly. This is Edward and Roy."

"Nice to meet you Mrs Wesley." Ed said offering her his hand. She shock it.

"And you…are you a student?"

"Why does every one keep asking me that?" Ed sad pouting slightly as he turned to Roy.

"Don't know. You have grown since we left home."

"Ed is eighteen and is a very skilled wizard. He disarmed Severus two days after getting his wand." Minerva said with a smile on her face.

"What? Snape got disarmed by an eighteen year old. Fred and George asked.

"Harry also disarmed him." Molly said.

"Harry has been trained how to duel, Ed hasn't."

"Are you serious?"

"Absolutely. Ed, why don't you give us a demonstration?" Albus suggested.

"With or without?" Ed asked both Minerva and Albus.

"Without." They both said.

"Roy-san, hold my wand please?" Ed said pulling his wand out and handing it to him. "What would you like to see?"

"George and Fred turned into bunnies." A young red haired girl said as she came bouncing into the room. Ed smiled at her and nodded.

"That's impossible, especially without a wand." George said. Ed smiled wider and clapped his hand he placed them on the ground and a bright light appeared on the palms of his hands. It travelled along to the twins and surrounded them. Once the light had died down there sat two white bunnies. One had blue eyes and the other had grey and blue eyes.

"What's with the rabbit?" a red haired boy asked as he walked into the kitchen and saw the bunnies.

"That's Fred and George." The young girl piped up.

"What do you mean Ginny?"

Ed clapped his hands again and placed his hands on the ground again. The light surrounded the bunnies and the twins reappeared. Fred and George both stared at him stunned.

"…That was amazing."

"Are you only eighteen?"

"Like we said Ed is really talented." Albus said.

"What… what just happened?"

"Ron this is Ed and Roy. Ed was just showing us some of his magic."

"Who taught him?"

"No one. His is inherited."

"Like Harry's?"

"Yes but slightly stronger."

"You made cute bunnies." Ginny said to Fred and George.

"What's with the idea of suggesting bunnies any way." Fred asked.

"Bunnies are cute."

"But why us?" George asked.

"Sirius can already change into an animal and mum would have killed me if I had suggested her, professor McGonagall or Headmaster."

"So is Ed a student?" Ron asked not noticing Ed pouting again.

"I guess you will be the first to know then." Minerva said just as the door opened again.

"Know what?" the brown bushy haired girl who had just entered the room asked.

"We have four new teachers and two new subjects. Neither involve reading books. Ed and Roy will be teaching one of the new subjects, but you'll find out what subject later." Albus said.

"You are a teacher?" she asked Ed.

"Hai." 'I hate repeating my self.'

"That's amazing. How old are you? Fourteen/fifteen?"

"Eighteen."

"EIGHTEEN!"

"Aa, Roy-san, tsukaremashita." Ed said rubbing his eyes.

"Huh?" everyone, except Roy, asked confused.

"Oke. Where will he be sleeping?" he asked Sirius.

"Follow me." Sirius said walking to the door. Ed took two steps before falling forwards. Roy caught him before he hit the ground.

"Ed-kun, daijobu desu ka?"

"Hai, demo tsukareta."

"Aa, can you walk?"  
Ed shook his head. Roy lifted him bridal style and Ed fell asleep. Sirius showed Roy to a room.

"You'll both be sleeping in here. He's worn out from using too much magic right?"

"Yeah, he's still getting use to it." Roy said laying Ed on the bed. He stood up before looking at Sirius. "One question, why did you give us a double?"

"Shouldn't lovers be together?" Sirius ask smiling.

"Are we that obvious?" Roy asked smiling back at him.

"Not really. Miss Granger would have noticed and may be Ron but the others may take some time before they realise."

Roy and Sirius walked back to the kitchen.

"Is Edward alright?" Minerva asked.

"He's just exhausted. He'll be back to normal tomorrow at the earliest."

"Harry's coming tomorrow with Lupin and Mad eye right?" Ron asked.

"Yes, he may not be here till late though."

"Can I make a suggestion?" Roy asked.

"Sure. Go ahead."

"Ed hates being woken up from his sleep. He likes to wake up on his own but if there is any commotion in the house he'll hear it and wake up. Which is a bad thins as he can snap very easily."

"Snap? You mean his patience?"

"yes. Quicker that Harry did when he mad his uncle's aunt float."

"That's not good." Ron and Hermione said. "We'll be quiet." they both added.

"How fast did Harry snap?"

"Three minutes."

"Ed can snap in a minute."

"So he's hot headed?"

"You could say that."

"Maybe we should start down here with the cleaning before even thinking about going upstairs." Molly suggested.

"Cleaning? At this hour?" Ron, Fred, George and Sirius said.

"Yes. The sooner we start the sooner we finish."

They all chipped in with the house work. Roy left Ed sleeping, knowing it would be the best thing for him to do.

"It's lunch time and he's still asleep." Ron said sitting with his head on the table.

"He can sleep for four days if no one disturbs him." Roy said smiling at Ron's antics. He placed a glass cup in front of him.

"He's been asleep from ten yesterday morning with no food." Hermione said.

"Just let him sleep dear. He'll wake when he want's to." Molly said as she handed out sandwiches.

"I can sleep for about two days when no one disturbs me." Sirius said running a hand through his hair. Just then the door bell ran causing a scream to go through out the house. Molly, Roy and Sirius ran out of the room. Roy and Sirius ran up the stairs and Molly ran to the door.

"I hope that didn't wake Ed." Hermione said.

"Has it screamed since we've been here?" Ron asked

"No…"

The door opened and Molly, Lupin, Tonks, Mad eye and Harry all walked in.

"What was the screaming?" Harry asked.

"That would have been Mrs Black's portrait." Lupin said.

"Black… Sirius?"

"Hey kid." Sirius said as he and Roy walked into the kitchen again. Harry smiled at him and hugged him.

"It's good to see you again" Harry said.

"And you kid. And you."

"Hey Ron Hey Hermione. How are you both?"  
"Good."

They had just sat down when the door opened. They all turned to the door and saw Ed. His hair was messed up and his eyes were puffy. His t-shirt was hanging off of his shoulder and he looked drained.

"Shit! Ed are you alright?"

"Iie. headache." Ed said slumping down into a chair.

"Who is the blonde?" Harry asked.

"New professor Edward Elric. The black haired one is Roy Mustang. They teach the same subject." Ron said.

"You sure he's a professor he looks so young."

"WHO YOU CALLING YOUNG! JUST BECAUSE I LOOK LIKE A THIRTEEN YEAR OLD DOESN'T MEAN I AM." Ed screamed.

"Ed calm down. He didn't mean anything by it." Roy said.

"I'm sorry it's just we have never had a young professor before." Harry said.

"Yeah, whatever. Sirius do you have a library here?"

"Y…yeah two doors sown to your left on the right hand side." Sirius said.

"thanks." Ed said before leaving the kitchen.

"He didn't bring any books with him did he?" Minerva asked walking into the room.

"No. he packed light like always. I think he misses Al."

"Al?"

"His younger brother. He doesn't like anyone to see that he's worried or scared. Especially about Al. He is Ed's last relative alive." Roy said with a sad smile on his face.

"Where is your home?" Ron asked.

"Our current home is Central Xing close to Istanbul. Ed's real home is further away. His mother died when he was ten. He raised his younger brother."

"That's tough." Harry said.

"He found strength and joined the military at a young age."

"How young?" Hermione asked interested.

"Twelve. He recently became Brigadier General."

"How old is he?" Harry asked.

"He's eighteen. His birthday was a few months ago."

"He doesn't look that much older than we are." Harry said.

"Never judge a book by its cover." Hermione said.

"Yeah, yeah." Ron said.

"What training has he had?" Harry asked.

"Very little. No training in anything till about a week ago. He touched something and it shrunk to the size of a pen lid." Roy said.

Harry and Hermione stared at him with wide eyes. "Are you serious?" Harry asked.

"Very."

"Yesterday he turned Fred and George into bunny rabbits." Ginny said bouncing into the room. "Without a wand." She added as she sat down.

"He's that advance?"

"yes." Minerva said.

"So he's never been taught magic yet he can use magic with out a wand?"

"Yes. Be careful hot to annoy him." Roy said.

"What will he end up doing?"

"I don't want to think about what he'll do." Roy said shuddering slightly.

"How bad can he be?"  
"I'll give you an example. Under him are four subordinates. Two of them could not get along. They argued one too many times. He placed cuffs on them and let them bash it out. They got along after a few hours and he removed the cuffs. They haven't fought since."

"Are you serious?" Hermione asked.

"Wonder what he'll do to Malfoy." Ron said.

"Nothing I hope." Minerva said.

Ed came back in reading a book. His hands were in his pocket, the book was floating out in front of him.

"Ed, don't use too much magic." Roy said seeing him.

"Hai, Hai." Ed said taking a cap out of a cupboard. He pointed his finger at the cup and steam came out of it.

"Ed, what you doing?"

"Wanted some green tea."

Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Fred and George all looked in the cup and saw the streaming hot green liquid.

"H… how did you managed that?" Ron asked.

"I told you he was good." Minerva said.

"Can Dumbledore do that?" Ginny asked.

"Not while floating a book in the air and only with a wand." Minerva said.

Ed sat next to Roy sipping his tea and turning the pages of the book by thought. Hands kept waving in between him and the book.

"Do that again and you'll end up with chains on." Ed said starting to get annoyed.

"How can you turn the page with out touching the book?" Ginny asked curiously.

"Same way I can do this." Ed said as the fruit bowl lifted up.

"Whoa! What else can you do?"

"A lot more but I'll use up too much magic and be out cold for several days."

"How many books have you read from the library since you arrived?" Minerva asked.

"Three hundred."

"What library?" Hermione asked.

"The school library." Ed said not looking up.

"Hermione's not even read that many." Ron said.

"Neither had professor Snape."

"Hate him." Ed said turning a page.

"Many of the students do." Harry said.

"I'm not surprised." Sirius, Ed and Lupin said at the same time.

"That's creepy." Ginny muttered.

"We'll be going to Diagon ally on Saturday. So be ready to leave early." Molly said as the door opened. "Arthur, what happened?"

"Thirteen raids." He said slipping into a chair.

"That's harsh."

"Who are these two?" he asked seeing Roy and Ed.

"Professor Roy Mustang and Professor Edward Elric." Molly said.

"Dumbledore said you two were young. I just wasn't expecting you to be this young."

Everyone else waited for Ed to explode but he didn't.

"See the screaming? Will it happen again?" Ed asked Sirius.

"Yes. We can't stop her."

"Where is the screaming coming from?"

"My mother's portrait. I can't get it off the wall."

"Show me."

"Sorry?" he asked confused.

"Show me the portrait. I have an idea that might work."

Sirius showed Ed the portrait. Everyone else followed in curiously. Ed looked at it from different directions. The portrait followed Ed's movements. He clapped his hands once and placed it on the frame of the portrait. The portrait froze and Ed pressed his hands firmly against the frame. The frame began to glow. And started to dissolve.

"W…What the hell?" everyone said astonished.

Once it had completely vanished Ed removed his hands from the wall and wiped his forehead.

"That was tough." He said collapsing.

"Ed!" Roy called before catching him.

"Daijobu Roy-san demo tsukaremashita."

"Hai, Hai. Where did you send it?"

"…Gate…" Ed said before falling asleep.

"He's asleep again!" Ron said.

"Aa. He may not wake up for five days now." Roy said picking him up.

"What sis he mean by 'gate'?" Sirius asked.

"Where we come from there's this doorway of the dead known as the gate. A soul can not move on if it remains in a picture. Ed's dealt with some portraits like this but he didn't use magic back then."

"What did he use?"

"You'll find out soon." Roy said as he carried Ed away.

Much to everyone's surprise to see Ed up and about the next morning. He had woken first and was now in the kitchen making breakfast. He had woken Sirius up from where he slept in front of the fire. He had got Sirius to set the table as he cooked. Roy walked into the room and stopped.

"Ed! Are you alright?" Roy asked seeing him.

"Hai, okagesama de doushite?"

"First you used a lot of magic yesterday. Second-you're up early and third- you are cooking."

"Okagesama de honto. I feel full of life today."

Once everyone was ready they left, leaving Sirius behind. As they walked through Diagon ally Ed talked to Harry and Ron. Someone bumped into Ed and rushed past him, turning him round. Ed started to get angry.

"Oh look its potty and Wesel."

"Who is that?" Ed asked Harry.

"Draco Malfoy, slytherine."

"Looks like you've got a girlfriend Potter."

"…"

Ed's pulse was now racing. Ed punched his fist into the ground the bricks flew up and settled back in there place, in a Mexican wave way till it got to Malfoy. It surrounded him and metal bars appeared around him.

"What the hell? Let me out of here." Malfoy yelled.

"WHO THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU ARE CALLING ME A GIRL!" Ed shouted at Malfoy. Malfoy's mouth opened and closed like a fish.

"What the hell have you done to my son?" a male voice called in anger. Ed glared at the man before walking away from him.

"Avada ka…" the man started to say only to find a knife at his throat.

"If you even think about finishing that curse and I'll kill you without even touching you." Ed said glaring at him again. Ed's hand was out as if holding the knife. "The bars are for the protection of others and I suggest your son takes this as a warning."

"Why should i?"

"Because Mr. Malfoy. This is one of our new professors at the school." Minerva said coming up behind Ed, Harry and Roy. "Ed may be we should get heading."

"Very well." Ed said before turning around and walking down the street to where Roy was standing. The knife and the bars disappeared into thin air.

"Ed, you shouldn't have done that." Roy said.

"You expect me to let someone call me a girl after I told **you **no to that undercover mission."

"No but you could have deflected the curse."

"And left him with no father?"

"Gomen ne Edward-koi." Roy said realising what the situation would have been like if he had done that.

"Zem, zem." Ed said waving it off the argument.

"… That was bloody amazing. How did you do that?" Ron asked as he and Harry approached them.

"You'll find out at school." Minerva said with a tone that told Ron to drop the subject.

They continued to walk through Diagon ally getting the items that the Wesley's, Hermione and Harry needed for school. They returned to the house before five. Ed wrote a letter to Al while waiting for dinner to be ready.

A/N: my last exam was today so I decided to relax and type this up. Hope you enjoyed it. I may up date again before I go to York on Monday. Ja for now.


	10. New professor, New year

Disclaimer: I do not own, Harry Potter, Fullmetal Alchemist, wolf's rain or Cardcaptor Sakura. Please read and review. Mika-chan

Chapter ten: new professors, new year.

September the first appeared out of nowhere. Ed and Roy joined the students on the train. They were sharing a compartment with Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny. Many of there friends came and went with in the first ten minutes of them boarding the train. Ed sat reading over some of the papers Yumi had sent with Hikaru, his owl. Ed smiled as one of the papers.

"Ne, Roy-san."

"Mm?"

"Makoto and Chaos are getting promoted and Hawkeye is getting your old job."

"Mm."

"Shitsurei shimasu (1)?" A young female voice said from the compartment door. Everyone turned towards the door and saw an auburn haired, green eyed female, wearing a purple robe and carrying what looked like a winged teddy, and a chocolate brown haired, brown eyed man, who was wearing green robes and had an owl perched on his shoulder, were standing at the door. "Koko ni suwat te mo I desu ka (2)?"

"Hai, hairimasu. (3)" Ed said smiling.

"Arigatou Gozaimasu (4)… ano… Nihon desu (5)?"

"Iie, demo wa hanasemasu desu. (6)"

"Sakura desu." The female said sitting across from Ed.

"Syaoran desu." The male said sitting down beside her. Edward smiled.

"Edward desu, kore Roy, Harry, Ginny, Hermione, e Ron."

"Ed, you are confusing us." Roy said.

Ed thought for a moment before getting out his wand and tapped all seven on the head once.

"That better?" he asked sitting down.

"What do you mean?" Sakura asked confused.

"… You heard that right?" Ron asked Harry, Hermione and Ginny. They all nodded.

"You speak Japanese as well?" Sakura asked.

Ron shook his head.

"I made it so we could all understand each other." Ed said picking up his papers again.

"How?" Hermione asked.

"Translation spell, you can know understand and speak Japanese."

"That's amazing." Ron said.  
"Are you professors as well?" Ginny asked.

"Yes."

"You look about… twenty." She said studying them.

"Twenty two." Sakura said.

"Twenty two." Syaoran said.

"You are the youngest set of professors that we have ever had." Ron said.

Ed fell asleep with his head against the window shortly after placing his papers in his trunk. Roy smiled and placed Ed's coat over him.

"He sure likes to sleep." Ron said.

"He hardly ever sleeps back home. We have to be at the office by eight and he doesn't usually finish till half nine at night. I end up falling asleep at my desk half way through the day."

"It's still hard to believe he is in the military." Hermione said.

"I wouldn't let him hear you say that if I were you." Roy said smiling. Ed shifted in his sleep and curled up under the coat. His head duck out of view so all that could be seen was a red lump on the chair. The compartment door opened and a brown haired boy came in carrying a toad.

"Heya' Harry."

"Hey Neville, come on in." Harry said smiling at him.

"Who are these three?" he asked seeing Roy, Sakura and Syaoran.

"These are the new professors at the school." Ron said. Neville nodded and went to sit on the red lump.

"Don't sit there." Roy said quickly seeing him moving to sit on his lover.

"Huh?" Neville said confused.

Roy lifted the coat to revile the sleeping Ed. Neville tilted his head slightly.

"Oh, lucky you stopped me. I'd probably have ended up fried."

"What do you mean Neville?" Hermione and Ginny asked.

"He has serious power. More than Ron, Hermione, Ginny and I make up all together."

"How can you say that even though you have not talked to him?"

"He has coated him self in protective spells so if anyone he doesn't know or trust touches him they would end up fried."

Roy placed a hand on Ed's head curiously.

"It won't work on you.' Neville said, 'He trusts you. If one of us tried we'd end up unconscious on the floor." Neville explained sitting on the other side of Ron.

"Look who is here? Potter and the weasel." Said the voice from a very pale Malfoy. Everyone stared at him and saw that he had two lugs behind him, namely Crabbe and Gyole.

"he needs to come up with something new." Hermione mutter from where she read one of her books.

"Say something mud blood?"

Harry and Neville were trying to keep Ron from beating Malfoy to a pulp.

"WOULD YOU LOT SHUT UP?" Ed called sitting up. His eyes were blood shot, his braid was coming out and his eyes were scanning the compartment. He's eyes landed on Malfoy "I THOUGHT YOU WOULD HAVE LEARNT FROM LAST TIME!"

"Crabbe, Gyole. Get him." Malfoy said.

The two lugs that had stayed behind Malfoy moved in front of him and flexed their knuckles.

"Legs up." Roy said bringing his legs up onto his seat. He saw Ed taking a familiar stance. Neville seemed confused.

"Bring your legs up quick." Ron said copying Roy. Neville did as he was told. The two lugs rushed at Ed. Ed glared at them and seemed to vanish. He appeared behind them. Both Crabbe and Gyole both blinked and turned to each other and then looked behind them they saw Ed standing with his arms by his side, fists clenched. He turned his head slightly and glared at them. He turned on the ball of his foot bringing a round kick to Gyole's stomach and punched Gyole in the face, knocking them both unconscious. Ed picked them both up as if they where feathers and turned to Malfoy. Malfoy was shaking slightly "Now Leave or you will all be serving detention for the full first month." Ed said, as he throw Crabbe and Gyole at Malfoy. The lugs hit him straight on and cased Malfoy to go flying into the wall, knocking him unconscious. Ed took one last look at them and closed the door with out touching the door. He sat back down on his chair and brought his legs up. He placed his head on Roy's shoulder and in attempt to watch the scenery to fall asleep again.

"WOW!" Ron, Neville, Harry and Syaoran said. Roy took the hand Ed had punched Gyole with and examined it.

"There's no damage done to your hand Ed. You should go back to sleep." Roy said.

"The only way I'm going to fall asleep is if I'm on your lap and in your arms, but as we have to keep a low profile while we are here I'm afraid we can not do that." Ed said in Spanish as he looked up at Roy. "Hermione can I borrow your potions book please?"

"Hermione just nodded not looking up from her book and handed it to Ed. Ed read the book as they continued up to the school. By three Ed had finished the book and had made notes in his notepad.

"You can't read a book that fast Hermione." Ron said quietly watching Ed.

"No but that's because I usually have you and Harry whining at me over something or other." Hermione said smiling as Ginny smothered a laugh. She checked her watch. "We are almost at Hogwarts. We better change." She added. While Ginny and Hermione changed. Roy and Ed decided to take a walk.

"Ed, you know you could get sued for this."

"I know. I don't know why I knocked all three of them out."

"It doesn't matter. just keep your cool in class and everything will be fine."

Ed just nodded and they walked back to the compartment.

As the train came to a stop Roy, Ed, Syaoran and Sakura helped direct the students off the train. The first year students followed Hagrid as they took the 'scenic' route to the castle. Ed, Roy, Sakura and Syaoran waited out side the great hall as the first years were sorted into their houses. They heard the last student get cheered into the slytherine house.

"Ahem… Before we start the feast I would like to welcome the students back and say hello to the new students. I'd also like to welcome back Professor Lupin, who will be teaching Defence against the Dark arts. Proportions have been taken for everyone's safety and your parents have been notified of his being here. next there are a few more professors this year and two new subjects. The first of our professors is for Elemental Magic. Professor Kinomoto…' at this Sakura walked into the room and a few gasps could be heard. 'Next is Professor Li, who also teaches elemental magic.' Syaoran walked in and stood beside Sakura before they both sat down. 'Next we have two professors that have come a long way. They have been chosen from all of their people to teach this subject. The subject they will be teaching is Introduction to Alchemy. They are Professor Mustang and Professor Elric." Ed and Roy walked in. Ed had a stern look on his face but allowed a smile as he saw the golden trio smiling up at him.

"…He's a professor?" a whispered vice from a student at the back of the hall was heard.

"He's so young." Another whispered voice said.

"He's Cute."

"So is the other professor."

"Tuck in." Dumbledore said as Roy and Ed took their seats.

Both Ed and Roy notice that they were getting attention from both male and female students, through out the meal. Ed sighed.

"It seems that we have a few admires." Ed whispered in Japanese.

"I think it's more of the male students that are looking at you." Roy replied smirking.

"Teme. I'm going to pretend that you didn't just say that." Ed said before going back to his meal.

"A few words before we retire for the night." Dumbledore said once the tables had been magically cleared. "This is a warning for students old and new. Just because there are new professors here doesn't mean that you can play up. There are two of them that are very strict and will not hesitate to give detention and take house points away from you if you miss behave. First years please note that the forbidden forest is out of bounds. Same goes for all other students. Well, that is all. Toddle pip."

As the room cleared some of the students hung behind. Ed and Roy left the great hall and started to walk up the stairs.

"Sensei's (7)!" they heard someone call. They turned round and saw Harry, Ginny, Fred, George, Ron and Hermione running up the stairs to them.

"Konnichi wa (8)." Ed said smiling.

"Hey, professors, was it our imagination or where there a few heads turned in there?" Ginny asked.

"We noticed that as well. We'll talk to you all tomorrow. You have to be up early right? For your timetables?"

"Hai, we're going just now. Oyasumi Elric-sensei, Mustang-sensei." Harry said as Fred and George looked between them confused. They walked up the stairs and down the corridor to their dorm. Ed saw Lang's picture and smiled.

"Lang-san, Tadaima (9)."

"Welcome back young master, Master, have fun?"

"Some what." Roy said smiling. Ed blushed slightly at his memory in the house.

"Can student's get into the dorm?" Ed asked changing the subject.

"Only if you let them in can they enter."

"Yokatta (10). Arigatou Lang-san." Ed said as Lang swung open allowing Ed and Roy into their dorm. As the portal closed they heard running foot steps. Ed turned to the smaller picture of Lang. He saw Lang move into it.

"Young master you may find this interesting." Lang said pointing to his other portrait. Ed made the back of the portrait into a looking glass but only one way. Ed saw seven girls and boys gathered outside the portrait.

"What do you think Koneko?" Roy asked wrapping his arms round his waist.

"Shall we tell Minerva?" Ed asked.

"No, let's have some fun." Roy said with a twinkle in his eye. He pulled on his gloves and snapped his fingers and an explosion went off outside the portrait. The students all jumped. Another went off and another before all the students ran off. Ed and Roy giggled slightly. Lang had a smile on his face.

"Goodnight Lang."

"Goodnight Young master." Lang said before going back to his larger portrait.

1-Excuse me

2- is that seat free?

3-yes, it's free

4-thank you

5- are you japanese?

6-No but i speak it

7-Professors

8- hello

9-We're back

10-Good.

A/N: that's it for this chapter. It's shorter than I hoped it would be but the next one is longer. I'll have it up asap.


	11. Moony, Padfoot and Wolves

Disclaimer: I do not own Fullmetal alchemist Wolf's rain, Harry Potter or Card captor Sakura. Please read and review. Mika-chan.

Chapter 11 – Moony, Padfoot and Wolves.

As Ed and Roy walked into the great hall they noticed a small crowd round Harry.

"Ohayou Harry-kun." (1) Ed said smiling walking up to him.

"Elric-sensei, Ohayou."

"What's going on?"

"The timetables for this year."

"What's first today then?"

"Alchemy."

"I guess we'll be seeing each other later then."

"Hai."

Ed and Roy walked past Malfoy and his 'gang'. Ed sensed something being thrown at him. A gasp went round the hall. There was a metal wall in between him and Malfoy. Ed smirked and peeped behind the wall.

"You are going to have to do better than that Mr Malfoy." Ed said before continuing to the teacher table. Roy smirked as he followed him. Ed and Roy had their breakfast and went out to the lake. At half eight they went to the class room. Ed read through a book while Roy checked over his plan for the day.

"Koneko?"(2)

"Mm?"

"This should be fun."

"Aa."

At five to nine the students started to pile in. the last to enter was Malfoy and his gang.

"Good morning." Roy said from his seat behind the desk.

"Good morning Professors." Most of the class replied

"Welcome to introduction to alchemy. Can any one tell me what Alchemy is?"

Hermione put her hand up.

"Yes Miss Granger?"

"Alchemy is the changing of an object into an equal object."

"Almost right. Alchemy is the trans-modification of a substance into another."

"By using symbols you can create different items." Ed said placing his hand on the table. His palm began to glow. He moved his hand up and a dagger emerged from the desk.

"Where is the symbol?" Malfoy asked.

"Professor Elric doesn't need symbols. Many of the other alchemy users also need symbols, like me. I only use symbols to enhance my power."

"Why do you need symbols and he doesn't?"

"Many people can't use alchemy till they are fifteen. Professor Elric has been using alchemy since he was four."

"Can you make gold with alchemy?"

"Yes." Roy said.

"No more money problems." Several students said.

"It is forbidden though." Ed said. "Just like it's forbidden to raise the dead."

"Do they become zombies or something?" A student asked causing the others to laugh.

"To raise the dead you need to know the exact compounds and amounts in the body and give something of yourself up." Ed said firmly. "You don't get to choose the gate does. You could lose your arm, leg, eye, tongue, lung or your body."

The whole class sat there in silence

"There are many forbidden symbols that must not be used just like the unforgivable curses. We'll start with a simple trans-modification." Roy said smiling "Gather round."

Ed took some chalk and drew a symbol on the ground. He then poured some soil in the middle of the symbol.

"Roy-san, get them to move back slightly." Ed said in Japanese.

"Step back a few steps." Roy said stepping back. Many of the students followed his example. The only ones that remained in their original position were Malfoy and his gang. Ed placed his hands on the outer line of the symbol. The symbol began to glow. A shape started to form. Ed was blocking out the students and was concentrating on the animal he was creating. The light dulled and in the symbol stood a wolf. It growled at Malfoy and his gang.

"That's amazing." Neville said.

The wolf, who was still growling at Malfoy, bared its teeth at him.

"That wolf looks like Toboe."

"Far from it Roy-san." Ed said in Japanese before turning to the student. "This is a North American wolf. You can create many things with Alchemy. Animals will only obey those who created them and protect them. Magic can not destroy them only hurt then." Ed said placing a hand on the wolf's head.

"Any questions so far?" Roy asked.

Several people raised their hands. Roy pointed to a girl with blonde hair and blue eyes. She had slytherine robes on.

"Have any of you two ever performed an illegal alchemy?"

"Yes." Roy said.

"Who was it?"

"What did you perform?"

"It was me. I performed the raising the dead alchemy. I lost my leg and my brother lost his body. I then created a body for my brother losing my arm in the process." Ed said still stroking the wolf's head.

"But you have both your arms and legs."

"I didn't have them for eight years of my life."

"How old were you when you lost your arm and leg?"

"I was nine when I lost my arm and leg. I only got my arm and leg back last year."

"So you are… eighteen?"

"Yes."

Several girls and a few boys' eyes lit up.

"Now who would like to perform alchemy?"

All of the students put their hands up.

"Professor Elric would you please take the Gryffindor students?"

"Of course. Gryffindor students over here please." Ed said walking to the back of the classroom. Everyone from Gryffindor followed him. Ed made a large tub of soil appear.

"Now who would like to go first?" Ed asked. The students hesitated before Harry stepped forward.

"I'll go first." He said quietly.

"Okay, Harry. What would you like to create?"

"A puppy."

"Okay. Draw this symbol on the ground." Ed said pointing at one from one of the books he had piled up. Harry set about drawing the symbol. Once completed Ed handed him the correct amount of soil needed as well as the nutrients/minerals needed for the puppy.

"Place the soil in the center of the symbol and then placed your hands on the outer line of the symbol. Concentrate and picture the puppy you would like to create."

Harry did as Ed said. The lines began to glow and a shape started to form. The light faded and a young Labrador sat wagging its tail. It pounced on Harry and started licking his face, causing everyone to laugh at the sight.

"Who is next?"

Hermione stepped forward. "Can I create a kitten?"

"Of course." Ed said smiling.

"But you already have Crookshanks." Ron protested.

"And?" she asked glaring at him causing him to mutter nothing before glancing at the floor.

Ed smiled. "Okay Miss Granger, draw this symbol and wait till I hand you the required ingredients." Ed said showing her the symbol. Ed gathered up the ingredients and started mixing them.

"Professor Elric, how are they doing?" Roy asked.

"We have a puppy and a kitten on the way. Your side?"

"A spider about a foot long and a fly the size of a canary."

Ed raised an eyebrow "Okay. Here you go Miss Granger. Just do the same as I told Mr Potter." Hermione nodded.

Soon the class room was filled with puppies, kittens, tortoise, wolf cubs, tiger cubs, parrots, swans, fawns, flies, snakes, mice, spiders, bats and weasels.

"You have all done very well." Roy said as Ed continuously stoking the wolf's fur.

"We'll place them in small rooms or pens till you return for your next lesson."

"I thought you said you needed to give something of equal value."

"You did. We added the minerals and everything that you would get in each of the creatures you created." Ed said

"How come you needed a smaller amount than we did?"

"I know how to control my power but also because I can reverse the process if I wish…"

Ed was about to continue when there was a knock at the door. The door opened and Minerva walked in.

"Sorry to bother you professors but I think we should continue the rest of the lesson at a later date." She said standing by the door.

"Is there something wrong professor?" Ed asked

"I require some assistance just now and I think it wise if Harry, Ron and Hermione joined us for this."

The other students were already packing up their bags before leaving the class room. They waited till the other students had gone before Minerva spoke again.

"We have a problem out side. There are five wolves a lilac haired girl and snuffles."

"HERE?" Harry asked.

"Yes."

Harry ran out of the door and down the stairs with the others following close behind him. As they arrived out at the school yard they found a Bluey/black dog looking curiously at a brown wolf and Sirius growling at each other.

"Snuffles! Don't!" Harry called.

Neither the wolf nor dog noticed Harry. A grey wolf charged at him and bashed into the side of Sirius.

"TSUME!"

"SNUFFLES!"

'Tsume…Toboe!' "Toboe!" Ed said looking around he saw Toboe standing not far from the forest.

"Nii-san? Doushite are you here?" Toboe said seeing him and walking over to him

"I work here now."

Tsume and Sirius were circling each other. Ed created a cage round both of them. They both looked around confused.

"Now we have your attention, mind explaining?" Ed asked them.

"Nii-san? Is there somewhere else we can go? There are people watching." Toboe said seeing the students looking out of the windows.

"Minerva?" Ed asked.

"We can use my class room. I don't have a class just now."

"Toboe, keep Tsume-san away from him just now ne?"

"I'll try." Toboe said placing a hand on Tsume's neck. They walked to Minerva's class room. There were no students in the hallways. Once the door was closed Hige, blue, Tsume and Sirius 'changed' to their 'human' forms.

"What is your problem?" Tsume asked Sirius.

"Mine? What's yours?"

"You were going after Hige's mate."

"Mate?" Every one except the wolves and Ed asked.

"Toboe calm him down please?" Ed asked

"Hai nii-san." Toboe said before going over to Tsume. Tsume automatically pulled Toboe close to him. 'Tsu-san, he doesn't know."

"I'll explain what Tsume-san meant by mate. Kiba, Blue, Hige, Tsume and Toboe are wolves. They come from the future. About 3000 A.D. Cheza is Kiba's Life companion. Blue is Hige's and Tsume is Toboe's. Toboe is my 'cousin; Hige and Tsume were protecting Blue because they thought she was in danger." Ed said.

"But they look like humans."

"In our time wolves have learnt how to hide themselves around humans." Toboe said as he seemed to stork Tsume's hair.

"Toboe? How did you get here any way?" Ed asked.

"We came form your world to this one through the portal thing. We were south of here till I caught your smell yesterday. I got curious and came here."

"We all tagged along to see you both again." Blue said hugging Ed.

"It's good to see you again Blue-san." Ed replied.

"Nee-san." Blue said.

"Aa. Nee-san."(3)

"Tsume are you hurt?" Cheza asked him.

"No I'm fine Cheza-chan." Tsume said before sitting on one of the desks and pulling Toboe onto his lap.

"Roy, you're very quite about this." Ed said turning to him.

"It's not every day you find out that someone you know is a wolf." Roy said shaking his head slightly.

"True, it's also not everyday you find out a 'kid' can control metal."

"Sirius, why you here?" Harry asked.

"I got word that something was going to happen."

"Like what"

"Voldermort is on his way."

"I guess that's why I had a nightmare last night."

"So it was you!" Ron said

"mmm." Harry said nodding. "I didn't want to worry anyone." he said turning his head slightly.

"Edward, can you train Harry please?" Minerva asked.

"Sure thing." Ed said.

"Roy, can you train Ron and Hermione please?"

"Sure."

"You three don't go anywhere without a teacher understood?"

"Yes professor."

"How many rooms are in your dorm?" she asked Roy and Ed.

"Nine. One is taken by us."

"Okay Sirius, Hige, Blue, Cheza, Kiba, Toboe, Tsume, Harry, Ron and Hermione. I think it best if you move into the dorm."

"We'll double up." Hermione said.

"Two rooms have three beds in them." Ed said.

"Sirius, Harry and Ron share one room. Cheza, Blue and Hermione the other. Tsume and Toboe in another room. Hige and Kiba can share a room with two singles. Remember this is a school no running around in your wolf forms scaring the students. Sirius you and stay close to Harry except Severus's class."

"Don't expect me to go near him." Sirius muttered.

"May be Toboe should en-role, that way we'd have someone close to Harry." Minerva suggested.

"I'm a wolf. I can't hold a pencil with out it breaking, let alone a quill."

"Ah… I see your point."

"We'll need to hunt." Kiba said.

"There are deer and other creatures in the forest but don't kill the unicorns."

"Okay."

"I'll have professor Li and Kinomoto join you in the dorm as well."

"Roy-san," Toboe said covering his nose.

"What's wrong with him?" Roy, Ron and Harry asked.

"Toboe is sensitive to hormones and pheromones." Ed said.

"Toboe should stay away from the students then." Minerva said.

"Demo…" (4)Toboe started.

"But what Toboe?" Ed asked.

"I want to see what student life is like."

"I could take you to Roy and my classes if you want." Ed replied.

"Would you?"

"Sure thing Toboe."

"Don't attack any of the students. Now Potter, Wesley, Granger what are you meant to be in?"

"Double alchemy." Hermione said.

"What are you in next?"

"Transfiguration."

"Take a seat then."

"Tsume-san, nee-san, Hige-san, Kiba-san, Cheza-san, ototo-kun wan to join our lessons today?" Ed asked.

"The girl will draw attention." Minerva said.

"Not if I do this." Ed said as he transformed Cheza into a white fur, purple eyed wolf. Kiba blinked before sniffing Cheza then nuzzled her neck.

"Shall we go then?" Ed asked as the wolves transformed.

As they walked down the corridor the bell rang through out the building causing Toboe to jump slightly.

"Daijobu Toboe." Ed said smiling softly.

They reached Roy and Ed's classroom just as the first students walked out of the class rooms. Toboe walked around the classroom curiously.

"Toboe, curiosity killed the cat, what will it do to the wolf?" Ed said playfully as the first students came in.

"Good morning professors."

"Morning George, Morning Fred." Ed said as Toboe tilted his head at the twins.

"What we doing today?" George asked

"You'll find out soon." Roy said.

Toboe walked up to the twins and circled them sniffing them.

"They are Ron's brothers, Toboe. Go sit next to Tsume." Ed said smiling.

"What's with the wolves, prof?" Fred asked.

"Later Fred." Ed said just before the door opened and more students walked in. one of the girls stopped and stared at the wolves.

"They won't bit. They are really tame." Ed said smiling.

"…They are wolves. They will kill us!"

"Really? Fred care to pet the Bluey, black one?"

"Okay." Fred said as he stood up. He walked over to blue and started to stroke her fur.

"George, how about the one I sent to sit next to the other wolf?" Ed said still smiling.

"Okay." Gorge said as he walked towards Toboe. Tsume followed him with his eyes ready to attack if needs be. Both boys stroked the wolves. Neither Tsume nor Hige attacked either boy.

"Both those wolves have mates. If their mates thought that either Mr Wesley would harm either of them they would have attacked them or growled at them." Ed said. Toboe leaned into Gorge's petting as Blue did to Fred's.

"Try the wolves next to them." Ed suggested.

Toboe's eyes flew open and focussed on and focused on Ed's Ed continued to smile. Toboe turned to Tsume and much to surprise saw that Tsume was allowing George to pet him.

"The one that George is stroking is the most short tempered of the pack. If he didn't trust George then he would have bared his teeth."

"What about the one next to him?"

"Toboe? He's the youngest of the pack. They all protect him and the one Fred is stroking is the big brother figure to Toboe. The wolf next to him is his mate.

"Whose?"

"The one that Fred is stoking the one with out the bangles."

"What about the white ones?"

"Alpha male and female."

"Ed-kun, we're meant to be teaching alchemy." Roy said smiling.

"Hai, Roy-san."

"Toboe, stay at the side." Roy said.

Toboe lay down and watched them teach. Both Wesley's were fascinated by alchemy. They watched how Ed handled alchemy.

"Professor how can you do that?"

"Thirteen years of practice." Ed said shrugging.

"Since you were Four!"

"Yeah."

"B…But that's impossible."

"For Professor Elric nothings impossible. He learnt how to fly in one minute."

"That's faster than Potter." Someone from Gryffindor said.

"Fred, George, want to have a shoot? Your brother created a wolf cub earlier on."

"WHAT!" they called in unison.

Ed smiled and went over to one of the doors. He opened it and took out the wolf Ron had made. The wolf cub was grey with blue eyes. He sat it on the floor. Toboe's ears pricked up. He walked over to the cub and started to sniff the cub, the cub mimicked his actions soon the club was on top of Toboe's head nibbling on his ear.

"It would seem that Toboe's made a new friend." Ed said smiling.

"Ron created the cub?"

"Yep, Harry made a puppy and Hermione a kitten."

"Can we have a shot?"

"Of course. What would you like to create?"

"A monkey." They both said at the same time. The rest of the class, Roy and Ed all ended up laughing out laugh.

"Okay, Roy-san."

"Aa."

They both sat about creating the right ingredients for creating two monkeys. Ed showed them the symbol to draw. They drew the symbol on the ground.

"So you don't see what kind of monkey the other is making I'll create a barrier. Once they are created I'll lower the barrier." Ed said handing George the correct amount of ingredients. "Place this in the middle of the symbol and place your hands on the outside line of the symbol." Ed said walking between the two symbols. He placed his hands on the ground and a metal barrier rose up separating the boys from each other and the other symbol.

"Concentrate and picture the monkey you want to create." Ed said walking to the desk where Roy sat behind. Oboe sat next to Ed's leg with the cub still on his head. The twin's symbols began to glow. Soon two monkeys were on the twins shoulders. Ed lowered the barrier and the brothers saw that they had both created identical monkeys.

"I guess your bond to each other is better than most other twins are." Roy said.

"Huh?" Many people asked.

"Some twins have something called EMP. They can send images across to each other and finish each others sentences."

"Oh okay."

"I'm afraid that's all we have time for. Tomorrow there is a double period so you'll all be able to try alchemy. If you try using alchemy unsupervised you'll end up with two weeks of detention and three scrolls on Nicholas Flamel." Ed said.

"George, Fred, stay behind please." Roy added.

"Yes sir."

Once all the other students had left Ed closed the door.

"Ne, Toboe, time to introduce your self." Ed said smiling. Toboe, Tsume, Kiba, Hige and Blue changed into their human forms and Ed removed the glamour from Cheza. Toboe was holding the cub in his arms.

"Hello." Toboe said smiling.

"…Animagus?" Fred asked.

"Nope. They are all pure wolf except Cheza. She is created from the Luna flower." Ed said.

"Tob-kun, we can't keep the pup." Tsume said.

"I know but he's so cute and small."

"So were you once." Hige said.

"We all were." Kiba said to stop arguments breaking out.

"Why didn't you introduce them earlier?" George asked.

"Didn't know they were here. Toboe hand me the pup please?" Ed said holding them out his hands.

"Sure nii-san." Toboe said before rubbing noses with the pup. Ed smiled as he took the pup from him.

"Don't worry you can play with him later."

"Why you introducing us?" Tsume asked.

"We're going to need their help and yours. With Fred and George helping we can keep an eye on them from a distance."

"What's going on?" George asked.

"Voldermort is on his way. So we are going to train your brother, Harry and Hermione in alchemy and fighting. Professor Li and Kinomoto are going to be teaching them in elemental. 'Snuffles' will be with Harry for most of the time as well."

"Snuffles…He's here?"

"Yeah. Tsume-san and he were having a face off earlier on." Ed said.

"Let's head down to lunch." Roy said.

"Minerva won't be happy if Toboe and the others are with us." Ed said.

"It's only for today."

"It's alright Edward. They can join us in the hall. Dumbledore says they can join us when ever they want but only in their wolf form." Minerva said as she appeared in the door way. Toboe smiled before showing his wolf form. The others did the same and they walked to the great hall. Edward and Roy walked in front of them and guided them to the teachers table. The hall was silent as the wolves entered. Toboe sniffed the air and looked at Lupin.

"Toboe? Is something wrong?" Ed asked in Japanese. Toboe placed his head on Ed's leg and shook it slightly.

"Edward? What's with the wolves?" Hagrid asked.

"Very friendly. They won't attack." Ed said.

Syaoran was looking at Tsume with his cold eyes. Tsume walked toward Syaoran and sniffed. Tsume noticed how Syaoran was not afraid of him. He lay down close to Syaoran's feet and relaxed slightly.

"So it would seem." Dumbledore said smiling. They began to eat there lunch and the chatter grew louder. Ed's head snapped up and turned to the slytherine table.

"Ed?" Roy asked.

"Shimatta."(5)

"What?"

"He's trying to use alchemy." Ed said standing up.

"Who?"

"Mr Malfoy." Ed said loudly walking round the table. The chatter stopped.

"Mr Malfoy, you were warned about using alchemy outside of the classroom. Alchemy has to be supervised." Ed said walking towards Malfoy.

"You expect me to listen to you? You are not that much older than me." Malfoy said smirking.

"I may only be eighteen but I have been using alchemy since I was four. You have not been trained how to use alchemy. Detention." Ed said now eye to eye with Malfoy.

"You can't give me detention."

"I just did." Ed growled.

"Mr Malfoy I suggest that you listen to him unless you want a repeat of Diagon ally." Roy said.

"Shut up old man."

"Two weeks detention and fifty points from slytherine for the use of alchemy out side of the class and for answering back. Malfoy turned whiter and his lips sealed together. He was about to say something but Ed held up his hand.

"Anything else said could result in more deduction of points from your house and more detention." Ed said before turning and walking back towards the teachers table. Malfoy pulled his wand out and tried to curse Ed. Ed had other plans. He hit the floor with his hand and a cage appeared round Malfoy and cuffs appeared on his wrists and a chain attaching them to the ceiling of the cage bringing Malfoy's wrists above his head.

"I warned you Mr. Malfoy. Don't try my patience. I know what I'm talking about when it comes to alchemy. Now attacking a professor; head master what would that be?"

"Another week's detention and about seventy points off of slytherine."

"Very well. I look forward to seeing you in detention Mr Malfoy… oh and Professor Snape, this he can not get out of." Ed said before turning to his seat and sitting beside Roy.

"You shouldn't have done that." Sakura said.

"He deserved it." Ed said before making the cuffs and cage disappeared. "Besides no harm came to him and I'm not inflicting any pain on him." Ed added. Toboe nudged Ed's leg. Ed looked down and then saw Toboe was watching something. Ed looked up and saw Lupin trying not to laugh.

"Roy, do we have any classes this afternoon?" Ed asked.

"Err… No."

"Professor Lupin?"

"Yes?"

"There are a few things I'd like to ask you. Would you mind?"

"I'm free this afternoon as well. My classroom?"

"Sure thing."

Soon the students started to leave the only ones that remained were the students from the night before.

"Run along to your class before you get points deducted." Dumbledore said smiling. Once the students had left the professors turned to the laughing Ed and Roy.

"Care to explain?" Minerva asked.

"They followed us to our dorm last night and 'explosions' went off." Ed said.

"Explosions?"

Roy smiled and pulled on a glove. "Stand back." He said smiling. Once everyone was behind him he snapped his fingers causing a large explosion.

"That explains the explosions, not the student's behaviour." Snape said.

"They seem to be… interested in Edward and Roy," Sakura said.

"In a romance kind of way?"

"More like a crush."

"Toboe, shall we go?" Ed asked. Toboe was now sitting next to Tsume. He changed into his human form and he and Ed walked out of the room.

"What… just happened?" Sakura asked.

"Don't try and understand it." Tsume said showing his human form.

"Y… you… wolf…how?" Sakura asked.

"The best way to understand it is that they can change their appearance to show either wolf or human form." Roy said.

"Do you know what he wants to speak to me about?" Remus asked Roy.

"With Ed it could be anything." Roy said sighing. "I better go check on the twin's monkeys."

"Huh?" The other teachers asked.

"Fred and George created monkeys in alchemy today when they found out that Ron had created a Wolf cub."

"Yeah, Toboe got very attached to the cub." Hige said.

"I better go see what he wants shouldn't I?" Remus said yawning on his way out of the great hall. When he got to his class room he found Ed and Toboe already there.

"So what questions do you have for me?" Remus asked as he closed the door behind him.

"Why did you find it funny when I encaged Malfoy and spoke to Snape that way?"

"I've wanted for years to see that happen to him. James, Harry father and Snape had the same relationship as Malfoy and Harry do. You made many of the schools day when you did that." Remus explained. Toboe walked round sniffing Remus. What's he doing?" Remus asked.

"You smell of wolves yet you are not… how come?" Toboe asked.

"I'm a werewolf, little one." Remus said smiling.

"See the potion you take who makes it?" Ed asked.

"Snape."

"Do you have a copy of the potion?"

"Yeah." Remus said going up to his desk and started to rummage. "Err… here you go." Remus said handing a tatty piece of paper over to him. Ed took it and read over it.

"I'll like to change a few things on this would you mind?"

"What do you mean?"

"If I add a few different ingredients into this potion. Your transformation won't be painful. If it works I'll tell Snape about the changes if it works."

"How will you know if it will work?"

"I'll know. When is the next full moon?"

"The first night of the full moon is in fourteen days time."

"I'll have it ready by then." Ed said smiling.

"That would be very helpful."

"You're welcome… Oh 'Snuffles' is here."

"Snuffles?"

"You may know him as Padfoot."

"PADFOOT'S HERE!"

"Aa, he's with the trio just now… unless they are in potions then he is some where else."

"Shame Harry has the map." Remus muttered.

"You'll probably find 'Snuffles' in professor Flickwicks class with Harry just now."

"Thanks Edward."

"Call me Ed. I don't like formalities."

"Okay Ed, see you later."

"Let's go Toboe; Tsume-san will have my neck if I lost you."

Toboe changed his appearance to a wolf and they left Remus smiling.

Blue and Hige were walking out in the school grounds when Hige smelt a rabbit and went hunting. Blue giggled and shook her head. She didn't notice Snape coming up behind her.

"Now I have you!" Snape whispered pointing his wand at her. He ended up on his back with Hige on top of him growling. He blinked slightly before hearing a rough laugh. He looked up back towards the school and saw Sirius and Remus giggling.

"You know you shouldn't attack a wolf's mate." Remus said petting Blue.

"I'm surprised you're still alive." Sirius said before transforming into his dog form. Hige, Blue, Sirius and Remus all walked away from the stunned Severus, with Remus laughing.1-good morning  
2-Kitten  
3-older sister  
4-But

A/N: Sorry for the long await I have been away from my laptop for three weeks when I was on holiday. I know it is quite long chapter but I had fun writing it.


	12. Gone

Disclaimer: I do not own FMA, Harry Potter or any Anime/Manga in this story, except my own where I give information on the person. Please read and review.

Chapter 12: Gone.

Harry, Ron, Hermione, Toboe, Tsume, blue, Hige, Cheza, Kiba, Sakura, Syaoran and Sirius moved into Ed and Roy's dorm causing confusion between many of the students. Ed taught the Trio the basics of alchemy at night after all their home work was done and Ed had returned from making sure Malfoy had carried out his detention properly.

The classes ran smoothly. Malfoy's detention was unusual for Malfoy, to say the least. He was made to clean the class room without magic, polish the trophy room and help filch with the brooms. Through out the detention he complained it was 'servants work' and that his father would hear about 'this'. Ed ignored him and continued grading papers and signing military papers.

"Professor?" he heard a female voice say from the way.

"Yes Miss Luna?" Ed asked without looking up.

"Harry asked me to pass a message on."

"Yes?"

"He says 'Toboe snuffles and Hige have gone hunting. Professor Mustang received a letter and won't calm down.'"

"Thank you Miss Luna. Mr Malfoy, that's you for tonight. Be on time tomorrow or I'll add another night of detention on."

Malfoy glared at him before storming out of the classroom. Ed picked up the scrolls and documents before heading to the dorm.

"Young master, master is in an awful state."

"I hear. I'll speak to him and see what is wrong with him." Ed said as Lang swung open. He stepped through only to be hit in the face with a flying lamp. Silence drowned the dorm.

"ROY MUSTANG! OMERA O KERMA! (I'm going to kill you.)"

Roy jumped over one of the chairs and ran off down the hallway. Ed blocked him in a stone room. Ed placed the documents and scrolls on one of the tables before walking to the stone room and created a door and walked into the room. He closed the door and made it vanish before turning and seeing Roy leaning against one of the walls. Ed knelt in front of him.

"Koishii(beloved), what's wrong?" Ed asked looking at him curiously.

"Hawkeye cocked up. I asked her to do one simple thing and she screwed it up."

"What was she to do?"

"She was meant to spy on a soldier that was under Barkley. He's creating something called Uranium but she got caught. Havoc just sent a letter with Tamaka."

"That's no reason to throw things around the dorm or at me. Ask Dumbledore to send you there. I'll cover the classes. Besides Toboe, Tsume and Hige have taken to coming to out classes."

"You're right. Gomen ne, Koi.(I'm sorry Love)"

"Daijobu.(It's alright)" Ed said hugging him.

Roy went and spoke to Dumbledore while the others put the place back together. By the time Roy returned Toboe, Sirius and Hige were back. As Roy entered Ed knew that Ryo was heading back.

"When do you leave?" Ed asked looking up at him. Ryo smiled sadly at him.

"I leave in the morning. I'll be back in a few days time."

"Oke.(okay)" Ed said softly looking away from Roy. Roy placed his hand on Ed's cheek. Ed turned his head slightly and kissed Roy's palm.

"H…Harry you saw that right?" Ron asked seeing the scene play out in front of him.

"I saw. You two are together right?"

"It took you this long?" Hermione asked looking up from her book.

"You are alright about this?" Ron asked.

"Of course. I noticed when Ed almost collapsed in Sirius's kitchen."

"You were right Sirius. She is really smart." Roy said smiling softly.

"You better come back or I'll kill you."

"I'll come back. I wouldn't leave you here with all the students."

Ed smiled and hugged Roy.

The next morning Ed was really down. He was not smiling like he usually did. Minerva saw this and sat next to him.

"Ed?" she asked.

"Mmm?"

"What's wrong?"

"Fuhrer teme is going back today. One of the sub-ordinates got caught on a mission and he's going to help look for her."

"He'll be back."

"I know he will be but it won't be the same."

"Ed, don't worry. He'll be fine."

"Hai.(yeah)" Ed said before starting to eat his breakfast.

Roy turned up shortly after. "Ed-kun, don't worry. We'll get her back. Havoc's following him now and we think we know where she might be, so I'll be back sooner than you think."

"I know. If you have time can you go see how Al's doing?"

"Hai, Koneko.(Yes Kitten)" Roy said smiling. After they finished their breakfast Roy and Ed left the castle and walked around the grounds till the bell rang. Roy gave him a quick hug before he walked to Dumbledore's office and Ed walked to the class room and opened the door. He found Tsume, Hige and Kiba growling at Malfoy.

"Settle down." Ed said as he walked in and past the students. He waved his wand and the door closed. "Tsume, where is Toboe?" he asked as he reached the desk. Tsume walked round the desk and stuck his head through the hole where the feet usually go. Ed walked round the desk and saw Toboe quivering.

"Elric-sensei, Toboe no daijobu?(Professor Elric is Toboe okay?)"

"We'll see Hermione." Ed said standing up.

"Where's professor Mustang?" Lavender asked.

"Professor Mustang was called away on urgent business."

"What business?"

"One of his friends is a hostage."

"Why doesn't he leave it to the police or the military?" Dean asked.

"Oh that's right you don't know. Professor Mustang is the chief of police or where we come from Fuhrer."

"What does that mean?" Lavender asked.

"Fuhrer means King in German."

"If he is the 'King' from your country why's he teaching?" Malfoy asked receiving a growl from Tsume.

"Professor Mustang is one of the top alchemy users in our country. Now let's begin today's lessons shall we?" Ed said before flicking his wand and the room disappeared and a country side village appeared.

"Where are we?"

"My home town. Along with Alchemy there is automail. Automail is a strong metal that those who have lost something like a limb. Notice the dog over there. What's different about it from normal dogs?"

"It's missing a leg." Someone said.

"No it has a metal leg." Harry said.

"Correct. That is automail." Ed said before flicking his wand and the room appeared again. He reached into his pocket and pulled out his miniature arm and leg. He placed them on the table and enlargened them. He picked the arm up.

"This is also automail. If attached correctly the arm will move like a normal arm. All the functions nerves but there will be no feeling."

"What's this got to do with alchemy?"

"You need to know what costs you will get if you mess around with alchemy."

"Elric-sensei, doushite urfur growling?" Harry asked.

"Miss granger would you please examine this part." Ed said handing the arm to her and pointing to the part that had been in his shoulder. Hermione took it and looked over it before gasping.

"T…Th…There is blood on this." She said stuttering.

"Correct. The wolves can smell the blood even through it's about two may be three years old."

"So you took these off a dying person?" Malfoy asked.

"I didn't need to. These are the automail I had." Ed said taking his rob of and shifted his t-shirt to show the joint at where the skin was still paler than the rest of his skin."

"Had? When?"

"After trying to resurrect my mother I lost my leg. I then attacked my brother's soul to a metal suite and lost my leg in the process."

"Then how come you still have your arm and leg?"

"It was given back to me by my brother. He exchanged his life for my life."

"I thought professor Mustang said your brother is alive." Harry said confused.

"He is. We both ended up on this world but managed to get to our world and time. Yes Miss Lavender?"

"Um… I was wondering if you could show us what your brother looks like."

Ed pulled out a recent photo of his brother and enlargened it to show the class what Al looked like.

By the time the bell rang. Ed was about to murder Draco. He sat down in the chair in front of the desk and Toboe looked up at him.

"Toboe are you okay?" Ed asked petting his head.

'I am now.'

"What happened?"

'He set my tail on fire. Harry put it out and Tsume, Hige and Kiba were about to attack him when you came in.' Toboe said as Tsume walked to him and nuzzled the top of his head. Toboe licked Tsume's fur telling him he was alright.

"Hey professor." He heard Fred and George say as they walked in.

"Hey Fred. Hey George." Ed said glumly.

"Hey pro, what's wrong?"

"Asides from professor Mustang leaving to attend to things home and Malfoy setting Toboe's tail on fire? Nothing."

"Toboe's tail…? Is he alright?"

Toboe was about to stand up when Tsume placed his paw on Toboe's back.

"Come see for yourself." Ed said moving to the board and picking up the chalk. Fred and George came up to the desk and saw Tsume and Toboe Under the desk. Fred petted Tsume while George petted Toboe.

"That must have been awful Toboe." George said seeing the burnt fur. Ed walked to the cupboard and found a few bandages and an ointment. He knelt next to the desk and wrapped Toboe's tail while the other pupils walked in. Toboe curled up next to Tsume and fell asleep. Hige, Blue, Cheza and Kiba sat either side of the desk, as if guards of Toboe and Tsume.

The rest of the lessons ran smoothly. Ed avoided many of the students as he made his way down to the great hall for dinner.

"Professor! Professor? Where is professor Mustang?"

"He got called away on important business."

"Oh… when will he be returning?"

"I don't know." Ed said walking past the student. He walked up to the teachers table and sat next to Remus.

"Ed, where's the little one?"

"Recovering. He had his tail set alight this morning by Mr Malfoy."

"He did what!" many of the teachers said.

"He set Toboe's tail on fire." Ed repeated.

"What did you give him?" Minerva asked.

"Nothing yet. I was going to speak to the headmaster first."

"Good evening Edward. How are you?" Dumbledore asked as he came into the room and sat in his seat on the other side of Minerva.

"Angry, upset, annoyed and down." Ed replied rolling a potato around on his plate with his fork.

"Why?" Dumbledore asked.

"Upset and down because Roy has gone home. Angry and annoyed because Malfoy set Toboe's tail on fire this morning."

"I'd say that was at least another week's detention and a hundred points off of slytherine." Dumbledore said.

"Headmaster Quiddich is just around the corner. We can't have one of our players in detention." Severus said.

"I'm afraid having a creature; that has done no wrong it is not acceptable. He has a lesson to learn. Edward, make sure he serves his detention."

"Hai." Ed said nodding.

"WHAT! HOW CAN WE BE A HUNDRED POINTS DOWN SINCE LUNCH TIME?" A slytherine student cried seeing the now reduced points.

"Professor Snape! How can this be?" another student asked.

"It would seem that you all annoyed professor Elric by hurting one of his wolves." Snape said leaning on his elbows.

"Those mange things? They shouldn't be in the class room." Malfoy said loudly. Edward scraped his seat back and walked round the table and walked towards the slytherine table.

"Ed?" Minerva asked.

"Please excuse my rudeness Professor McGonagall but I have a few things to take care of." Ed said walking past Malfoy not caring.

"Something wrong, _professor_? Did I up set you?" Malfoy asked smirking.

"Far from it Draco. I'll be seeing you for the next week and a half at eight p.m. be sure you are ready." Ed said as he stopped to scratch the top of 'Snuffles' and whispered. "Tsume would like a word snuffles." Before standing up again.

"A…ANOTHER WEEK!" Malfoy cried.

"I suggest you stop complaining and setting wolfs tails on fire. I'm actually surprised the pack didn't attack you." Ed said glancing over his shoulder and left the hall. He left the castle and watched the sunset. 'Koishii, I miss you already.' Ed thought as he returned to the castle and to the classroom. At eight there was a knock on the door.

"It's open." Ed said not looking up from his paper work. He was met with silence. He looked up and saw Snape and Malfoy standing in the doorway, both with sour faces on.

"Thank you professor Snape. I'll take it from here." Ed said indicating that Snape should leave. Snape glared at Edward before closing the door behind him. Ed stood and walked to a cabinet. He handed Malfoy a list.

"Check everything is there and organise it alphabetically. Anything that is not there put a cross next to it." Ed said before going back to his desk. At ten Draco approached the desk and handed Ed the list. Ed looked over it and then at the cupboard.

"Leave anything that you took from the cupboard on the desk before leaving Mr Malfoy… if you don't do so willingly I'll be adding another day onto your detention."

Grumbling Malfoy emptied his pockets and left the room.

"AICCIO!" Ed called and flax wood and iron flew into the room and landed on the table 'BAKA' Ed screamed mentally. He returned to the dorm finding everyone, except Toboe asleep. Toboe lay on the floor looking into the fire.

"Toboe, you should go to bed." Ed said sitting the papers on a table.

"Nii-san, why is he so mean?" Toboe asked.

"I think it's something to do with his family or disliking those different from him. Don't worry about it oke?"

"Hai. Oyasumi nesai nii-san.(Yes. Good night big brother.)" Toboe said going to his and Tsume's room. Ed lay on his bed and sighed. He missed Roy's warmth and arms.

A/N: Gomen nesai minna-san. I have had exams for the past couple of weeks and had to study for them since I came back from my holiday. I hope to have the rest of the story up soon. Please read and review. Arigatou Mika-chan.


	13. five more

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam wing, FMA or Harry Potter.

Please read and review.

Chapter 13: Five more.

A week past and there had been no word from anyone in Istanbul. No word from his subordinates or from Roy. Ed was on a loose end with Malfoy and Toboe stuck close to him when ever Malfoy was around.

Ed was sitting on the band near the lake. He had taken to sitting there before going to give Malfoy his detention. He was looking across the lake when he heard screaming. He jumped to his feet and looked around.

"… T BELOW!"

Ed looked up and saw five people falling towards him. Before he could react they were all on top of him.

"Lucky! Not a scratch… oh, look we squashed someone." A voice said. Ed opened his eyes and came to face with a green eyed man.

"Duo…get…of…us."

"Maxwell SHIFT YOUR ASS!" A pissed off voice said.

"BAKA. OFF. NOW!" An equally pissed off voice said.

"Why?" the first voice asked.

"WILL YOU ALL GET OFF ME?" Ed screamed.

"Oh! Sorry dude." The first voice said.

"Maxwell! Shut up."

"Why Wu-man?" asked the male as he got off the top of the pile.

"IT'S WUFEI!"

Soon everyone was off of Ed.

"Sorry we squished you dude. You couldn't tell us where we are could you?" asked the owner of the first voice. He had long brown braided hair that stopped at his bum; he had purple eyes and was wearing a smile on his face. He wore black trousers and a black t-shirt. He had a gun in his boots as well as a knife. He also had a knife in his pocket.

"Sure. You are at Hogwarts."

"Where?" the second voice's owner asked. This was a young man with blonde hair and aquamarine eyes. He wore a white shirt with a waist coat on top. He wore slim fitting trousers and looked awfully pale.

"Hogwarts school of witch craft and wizardry."

"Cool! Magic!" the braided boy said.

"Braided Baka. Where exactly is this school?" the fourth voice asked. This male had unruly brown hair, Persian eyes and a poker face. He wore a green tank top and a pair of lyrca shorts.

"Scotland… from what I can tell anyway. It would be best if you talked to the headmaster." Ed said before going towards the school.

"Hey dude where you going?"

"A student has detention with me. I'll show you to the head masters before going there."

"YOU'RE A TEACHER!"

Whimpering could be heard from the right of them. Ed looked over and saw that Toboe was hiding in the bushes.

"Tobo? What you doing here?" Ed asked crouching down and stretching his hand out to Toboe. Toboe seemed to crawl out of the bush and up to Ed but staying cautious of the other men. The other braided man walked up beside Ed and scratched behind Toboe's ear.

"No one's going to hurt you little one." He said softly. Toboe looked at him before flattening his ears and bowing his head. "Little one, there is no need for that here."

"What are you doing Maxwell?!" the Chinese looking one asked. He had his hair scraped back in a ponytail at the nape of his neck he wore white shirt and trousers and carried a sword on his back.

"Talking."

"…To a wolf? Did you bang your head?"

"No blessed one didn't bang his head." Ed heard Tsume say. They all looked up and saw Tsume leaning against a tree. He walked up to the other braided man and knelt.

"This is odd." The Chinese man said.

"As I told your… 'Friend' there is no need for that here. Please stand."

Both Tsume and Toboe stood. Ed looked at them confused.

"Why are you both here?"

"Snuffles, Tsume and I were hunting. I caught sent of you and came to see you. I know you have been down recently and I didn't think it right to leave you alone for to long." Toboe said.

"Thank you Toboe, demo Watashi heika." Ed said smiling at him before turning to Tsume. "Tsume-san, would you mind showing these gentlemen to the head masters office please? I need to go make sure he's doing his detention properly." Ed said.

"Sure thing, Ed-kun. To-kun, go back to hunting. I'll be there soon."

"Hai. Please excuse me." Toboe said to the braided man before running into the forest.

"…Y…you saw that right?" the blonde haired man asked the green eyed man, who just nodded.

"What just happened?" the Chinese man asked.

"Hn?"

"I'll explain later…… much later." The braided man said.

"Duooo!" the blonde haired man whined.

"Sorry Qu-bean but I can't tell you right now."

"I'll see you all later." Ed said walking to the school pulling on his red coat to keep him self warm as he went.

A/N: I know this is a very short chapter but I thought that I'd leave the longer chapter for the next chapter or two. Please read and review. Will up date more soon Mika-chan


	14. harry meets soldiers

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, Full Metal Alchemist or Wolf's rain.

Please read and review.

Chapter 14: Harry meets the soldiers.

Tsume looked at the five new comers. He then focused on the braided one.

"You are like Ed-kun."

"Honto?"

"Aa. I'll show you to the headmaster's office before joining to-kun and Snuffles. Follow me blessed one."

"Duo."

"Sorry?"

"My name is Duo. I don't like being called blessed one or that. Just Duo."

"Okay, Duo-kun. Shall we go?"

They followed him up to the head masters office and he knocked. The door opened and they walked in.

"Head master, these gentle men just arrived."

"How?"

"Fell from the sky… according to Ed-kun."

"Why don't you go back to hunting? I'll introduce them to the dorm… where is Ed?"

"Detention with the one that set Toboe's tail on fire."

"Oh that's right. Please have a seat."

Tsume nodded to Duo before leaving the room.

"So what can I do for you?"

"We need a way to get home."

"How did you arrive?"

"This idiot read something out loud and we ended up here… where is here exactly?"

"North Scotland… how did you meet Ed?"

"We kind of squashed him when we landed on him." The blonde haired man said.

"What are your names?"

"Heero Yuy, leader of the Night squad." The brown haired man said.

"Wulfei Chang, second in command." The black haired Chinese looking one said.

"Quatre Winner." The blonde said "This is Trowa Barton. He doesn't speak much."

"I'm Duo Elric."

"Oh? Are you a relation of Ed's?"

"Don't know sir. We come from a different time… I think… what year is it?"

"2007."

"Yeah… we are fifteen years in the past."

"I'll see what I can do. I'll try and find a way to send you home, until such time why don't you stay here you can stay here."

"Well Heero?" Duo asked.

"Hn." Heero said nodding.

"Yay. Thank you Heero." Duo said hugging the other man. The other man didn't push him away.

"I don't know how you can stand him." Wufei said watching them both.

Trowa looked at them then at Quatre.

"You're right Trowa."

"Hmm?"

"I can read peoples thoughts and feelings. I've always been able to do it. I can read Duo's to a certain degree… but his seem to be more emotions than most."

"I can't help it." Duo whined and pouted.

Quatre giggled. "I know you can't but you know how I get."

"I know." duo said looking at his feet. Heero placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Duo-kun, what's wrong?"

"… I'm sorry I got us into this mess."

"It's alright, Duo. I know you didn't mean it. We all make mistakes." Heero said placing his arm round his shoulder.

"…What happened between you two?" Wufei asked

"It's a secret. I've been forbidden to say." Heero said.

"By who?"

"Our boss."

"The King?"

"Yes."

"What's with the questions?" Quatre asked. "You haven't been so interested in someone else's life before."

"It's just strange…"

"Where will we be staying for the duration of our stay?" Heero asked.

"Oh? I think that it would be best that you stay with Ed he seems to be very down right now. I believe that young Mr Maxwell will be able to cheer him up slightly."

"I don't mind. Ed-san seems like a really nice guy."

"He is… he's just missing the other professor that is teaching the same subject as him."

"Why?"

"They come from the same city. They also work together in the same building."

"They have two jobs?"

"Yes… I can't remember what it is you'd have to ask Ed about that."

"Okay."

"There are students and professors living in the same dorm as you. You met two of the wolves. There are four more wolves and one of the students god father living in the same dorm."

"Hmm? Why's that?"

"He is in danger. His god father warned him and hasn't left his side since."

"We could help." Quatre said.

"That will be very helpful."

"Could you direct us to the room?" Heero asked as he stood up.

"Of course." Dumbledore said standing up. "Oh, my name's Albus Dumbledore by the way. You can come to me any time even if you just have something to ask."

They walked to the dorm. Duo was watching the pictures as they went.

"Duo, don't get lost." He heard Heero say but he was so fascinated by the fact that everything was like home, in his house some of the pictures moved. He lived with his mum and dad in a two bed roomed house in the country side. He was too busy to notice he had bumped into something.

"Duo!"

Duo fell backwards only to be caught by Heero.

"Duo? Are you okay?"

"Hai… daijobu. Arigatou Heero-san."

Heero placed duo's feet on the ground and grabbed his hand. He pulled him behind him and held his hand till they got to the room.

"Lang, these are going to be new occupants of your dorm. Will you inform Ed when he returns tonight?"

"Of course head master." Lang said before opening. Dumbledore walked into the room and found Harry sitting reading a book.

"Harry?"

"Head master? Is there something I can do for you?"

"I just wanted to introduce you to the new arrivals in the dorm. This is Heero, Duo, Wufei, Quatre and Trowa. They will be staying here till they can get home."

"Please to meet you. Hermione and Ron are asleep just now. Sirius is out at the moment we have four wolves sleeping just now as well. Professor Elric is…" Harry started to say before a dog jumped in front of him. Duo cocked his head to the side and walked up to the dog. He crouched in front of him and looked the dog in the eyes.

"Duo! Don't get too close!" Heero said.

"It's okay Heero-san. This isn't a dog." Duo said as he stretched his hand out and stroked the dog's fur. The dog leaned into it. "You can show your true form. We won't harm you."

Harry looked curiously at them before asking "Can you hold out your arms for him. Shoe that you don't have any markings on your arms."

Duo rolled his sleeves up and showed both sides of his arms. The rest followed his example. The dog transformed into a human and he stood. Duo also stood and held his hand out to the man.

"Nice to meet you. I can see you are very protective of your god son."

"Nice to meet you as well. And yes I am. He is the only one that I have to remind me of James and Lilly."

"I'm guessing they would be Harry's parents."

"Yes… they are. You are very smart."

"Thank you."

"He's our specialist in observations. He's also the youngest in our team." Heero said.

"Sirius can you get them settled? I have some work to do."

"Of course head master." Sirius said smiling. Duo looked round the room and became very curious.

"Duo, don't get interested. We aren't here for long."

"Heero-san! It's just like home. Uncle sends me all sorts of pictures like these from his work."

"Your uncle?" Harry asked.

"Mmm, he's very busy so I hardly see him."

"What does he do?"

"He's a teacher and he's also a brigadier general."

"Sounds like Ed." Sirius said snickering. He showed them to the available bed rooms.

"Wufei, considering you hate sharing. Why don't you take the one that had the one bed room? Quatre and Trowa can share and I'll share with Duo." Heero suggested.

"That's fine." Wufei said.

Duo sat on one of the beds and sighed.

"Duo? What's wrong?"

"I can't hide the truth can i? not for long."

"Duo, you can tell them when you are ready. I know you are only fifteen and that you are very talented but other than that they don't need to know why you are part of the team." Heero said pulling the bag off of his back. He pulled out his lap top and set it on the table. Duo went into the common room leaving Heero to set up. He watched the pictures till he heard footsteps enter the room.

A/N: this chapter is longer than the last but not that much. I'll type up the next chapter soon Mika-chan. xxx


	15. Visitors and unexpecting findings

Disclaimer: I do not own FMA, Wolf's Rain, Harry Potter, Gundam wing or any other anime or Manga in this story.

Chapter 15: Visitors and Unexpected findings.

As he walked through the corridor towards the dorm he sighed for the hundredth tie. Draco had decided to hex half of his items and he wanted to kill him. He scuffed his feet along the corridor.

"Young master?" the portrait asked seeing him coming towards him.

"Oh, Hi Lang." Ed said looking up at the portrait.

"What's wrong?" Lang asked curiously.

"Malfoy hexed half of my stuff I almost cursed him. Who is in?" Ed explained.

"The new visitors, the younglings and the wolves and Mr Black."

"Thanks Lang." Ed said before taking a step forward  
"Have a nice night young master." Lang said swinging open. Ed stepped in and the portal closed. He found Duo watching pictures. He walked to a near by table and placed everything on the table and turned to face Duo. He found Duo now looking at him.

"Hi." Ed said sitting down in a large armchair.

"Hi…" Duo replied a little confused.

"What's wrong?" Ed asked detecting the a hint of curiosity in his voice

"Nothing… you just seem a little down…" Duo muttered

"It's just a student annoying the hell out of me. Where you watching the pictures?"

"Yeah. I miss my home. This reminds me of home. One of my uncles sends me photos like this."

"Is he a wizard?"

"Don't know. Dad says he's an alchemy user… mum says he's a nuisance, always getting into trouble and causing it."

Ed smiled before remembering Roy. His eyes started to fill with tears.

"Ed? You alright?"  
"Mmm. Yeah sorry. It's been a tough week for me."

"Why?"

"The other teacher that teaches the sae subject as me had to return home to help one of our friends out. I've had no word from him or anyone."

"Huh?" duo asked confused.  
"He's my superior officer but he's also my partner in crime. You may have noticed there is only one room free. That's ours."

"Ah! I understand now." Duo said smiling. They heard a sobbing noise coming from one of the rooms. "Poor Qu…"

This time it was Ed's turn to be confused. "Huh?"

"The blonde haired boy? He can feel other people's emotions. Happiness, sadness all of them…"

"Oh… I didn't mean…" Ed said astonished

"I know you didn't but no one can control their emotions." Duo said smiling sadly. A soft wind entered the room and then footsteps followed. Both of them looked up. Ed gasped and flung him self at the person. The person caught him and held him close.

"Koneko?"

"You're back… you're really back!" Ed said crying silently.

"Yes, I am." Roy said hugging him closer. Duo looked on at them smiling. A soft click brought them all back to reality.

"H-Heero-san…"

"Hn!"

"Chotto Matte! What do you think you are doing?" Ed asked turning to face him.

"My job."

"You kill him and you kill my King."

"Hn?"

"May be I should explain, Koneko." Roy said placing his hand on Ed's shoulder. "My name is Fuhrer Roy 'Flame' Mustang. This is my subordinate Brigadier General Edward 'Fullmetal' Elric. We are stationed at Xing and we are also together…" Ryo said before Duo gasped he blinked really fast and walked towards them. Heero lowered his gun.

"Duo?"  
"Gomen ne. I need to go get some fresh air." Duo said before going out of the room. As the portal closed Quatre came running down the corridor.

"Duo… where… is he?"  
"Just left."

"He's confused and upset and all sorts of emotions…"

Ed blinked before walking out of the room. He walked along the corridor to where it split. He looked down both ways.

"Excuse me, if you are looking for a long haired girl she ran up to the roof." One of the portraits said.

"Thank you but that was a male." Ed said before he walked up to the roof. He found Duo sitting on the edge of the tower. "D-Duo?"

"Ed?"

"Are you alright?" Ed asked sitting down next to him.

"Kinda…"

"By your reaction I gather you know of me and/ or Roy."

"A…yes… but not like this…"

"I don't understand."

"We come from the future… fifteen years to be precise. I noticed that you looked familiar to someone I saw back in Istanbul. I never thought you would be the Brigadier General who was the youngest ever."

"I guess my reputation is still in tact then… so what do you do?"

"I am part of the secret squad, Gundams. Heero is our leader and I'm tactics. Wu fei is the second in command, Qu is our surveillance and Tro is the gun man… so to speak. I tend to be all but they think I'm only tactics."

"Just like me. Picking up Roy's trash, running his errands and he cleans up my mess… explosions."

"Explosions?"

"…People tend to find me and try and kill me. I'm only defending myself."

Duo smiled "Sounds like me. I save Heero's hind quite a bit as well."

"So how is your alchemy?"

"Good. I have the ability to transform any thing by thinking about it… but I'm known as the 'friend' alchemist. Anyone who meets me wants to be my friends. That is what happened with Heero and Trowa. I was asleep in the grave yard near my mum's house. They stayed till I was a wake. I invited them round… I was about nine at the time. They stayed for a few days and then went home. I was worried about not seeing them again. Then my father suggested that I take a test for the military because I was ahead in my class. I took it and scored 95. Apparently I was like my uncle who also scored 95. Anyway I was placed in charge of a squad. They didn't take to kindly to being ordered about by a kid. So my other uncle wrote to my dad and he suggested that I take the SSU test. I did and scored 100 on it. I was placed in Heero's and he knows most of the truth. There are a few things that he doesn't know."

"That happens."

A shot was heard from below them. They both blinked. Duo burst out laughing and Ed just blinked.

"W-what was that?"

"That was probably Heero finding out that his laptop doesn't work. I forgot to tell him that this world doesn't allow electronic items to work here."

"Too late then. I'm sure I could make it work for him if he asked."

"You and I both… maybe we should get back then?"

"Aa. Ike."

"So you can speak Japanese?"

"Yep, Russian, Spanish, Italian and German." Ed said smiling.

As they walked down the stairs the portraits followed them.

"So what did you do to end up here?"

"Read a something… I guess it was a spell. Any way we ended up here and you know the rest."

"Aa, I see. I'll see if I can find a way to send you home. It shouldn't take to long."

"You don't have to…"

"I know but I want to." Ed said as they walked into the dormitory. The scene in front of them froze them. Wu fei had his gun out and pointed at Roy. Heero had his gun out and pointed at Hermione. Hermione was in her night dress and was flat against the wall absolutely, chalk white. Ed ran in front of Roy and Duo ran in front of Hermione.

"STAND DOWN!" Ed and Duo called at the same time.

"Iie."

"Heero-san, she is a student and she shouldn't be involved in this."

"You kill him and I'll have you court marshalled. You'll be killing my lover and my king." Ed said to Wufei.

"Like I care." Wu fei replied not lowering his gun

"Roy-koi, what did you say?" Ed asked not turning around

"Nothing. He came in saw me and drew his gun. Then he came out and so did Hermione-chan and pulled his gun out." Roy said before sighing.

Duo glared at Heero and walked Hermione to a chair. He grabbed an empty cup off of the table. And placed his hand over it. The smell of hot chocolate and marshmallows filled the room. Duo handed it to Hermione just as Ed felt slightly sick. He swayed slightly.

"Ed!" Roy said catching him as he almost fell. Roy lifted him onto the couch. Ed lay there and took deep breaths.

"Daijobu Koneko?" Roy asked smoothing ed's hair

"Mmm… don't think so." Ed replied leaning into the touch

"How are you young lady?" Duo asked Hermione

"Better…thank you." she said before taking more of the hot chocolate.

"It's okay." Duo said before turning round to face Heero. "Even though you are my superior officer I don't think you should hold a defenceless girl at gun point. It's not right. And you Wu-man, holding a king at gun point with out asking who he is first. That is awful."

"Maxwell…" Wu fei growled

"Duo is right." Quatre said walking into the room. "You shouldn't hold your gun to anyone you know doesn't have a weapon on them."

"Hermione are you okay?" Ed asked.

"Aa… what was the gun shot I heard?" HErmione asked

"That would be my commander shooting his laptop." Duo explained

"Oh… okay. I'm going back to bed." hermione said yawning

"It's probably best Hermione." Roy said.

"I'm glad you are back Mustang-sensei." Hermione said standing up. Ed also stood up and felt a buzz he steadied himself and walked towards the bed room.

"Ed-kun, Doko Hermione desu?" blue asked sticking her head out of the bedroom door.

"In there." He said pointing towards the living area. She walked towards the room but gasped.

"Blessed one!" she said before kneeling. Duo walked over to her and touched here hair.

"I'm not the blessed one here. Here I am Duo. Not Duo-sama, not Duo-san. Just plain Duo. Ne?"

"Hai, Duo-kun… gomen."

"Don't be." He said in English. "Besides you know my family." He whispered in a different language. Ed blinked but continued to walk to his bed room.

'Why is it that I understood what he said?' Ed thought as he lay on the bed. He lay there for about five minutes before his door was open and Roy slipped in. Roy lay down beside him and wrapped his arms round him. Ed turned round to face him and hugged him close.

"Feeling better?"

"Aa, I don't know what it was but I felt really sick." Ed said before nuzzling Roy's chest. "Warm… tired… sleep… Oyasumi koi." Ed said before falling asleep. Roy smiled and followed Ed into the land of dreams.

A/N: ooohhh! Want to know what happens? I'll up date with in the next few weeks after my homework from uni is done. ( they changed my college to a uni in august) Ja matte Mika-chan.


	16. Cousins, similar but different

Disclaimer: I do not own Full metal Alchemist, Harry Potter, Gundam wing, or wolfs rain.

Chapter 16: Cousins similar but different.

Ed felt warm and content as he came round. He felt a warm breath on the back of his neck. He hummed and turned over to face Roy. He lay watching him but felt a sickening feeling in his stomach. He groaned slightly and breathed deeply.

"…Koneko?" Roy said opening his eyes. Ed looked at him and smiled. He placed a soft kiss on his lips and nuzzled his chest. "kitten." Roy said giggling slightly.

"I've missed you." Ed said hugging him deeply.

"I missed you too kitten." Roy said hugging him back.

"I wish we could stay here for ever." Ed whispered.

"We can't?"

"No we have students to teach." Ed said shaking his head

"Damn so we do… what about tomorrow?" Roy asked after a moment to think  
"Hogsmead. We promised Ron, Harry and Hermione they could show us around."

"Why can't we ditch?"

"Because love that would cause too much trouble and Minerva would not like that. Especially if they walked in on us."

"True."

"Come love. Time to get up." Ed said slipping out of Roy's arms. He washed and dress and walked into the sitting area. He found Wufei, Trowa and Heero there. Wufei looked up from cleaning his weapons, Trowa stopped from doing his stretching and Heero opened one of his eyes. Ed sighed.

"I want you're weapons. You can not attack the student's or professors." Ed said to them as he walked into the room.

Trowa blinked before going to his and Quatre's room he and Quatre returned with their weapons. Wufei 'che'd and gathered his swords and guns before handing them to Ed. Heero glared at him before walking into his and Duo's room. Ed made a chest and placed the weapons he had in there. He heard something fall on the floor.

"Jesus Christ, Heero!" They heard Duo called.

"Hn!" Heero said as he walked out carrying a large bag.

"DUO! I NEED ALL YOUR WEAPONARY!" Ed called.

"HUH! WHY!"

"Just hand them over!" Quatre called.

"FINE!" Duo called back. Heero handed the duffle bag to Ed who lifted it one handed and placed it in the chest. Duo came out a few minutes later with his arms full of guns, daggers, bombs and for some reason crystals. Ed took all of them and placed them in the chest he closed it over and locked it using alchemy.

"I'll return them to you when we are leaving." Ed said. He looked around and saw that Duo and Quatre were still in their pyjamas. "You better hurry we have breakfast between six and quarter to nine on weekdays." Ed said. Duo ran back into his room and Quatre to his. Duo emerged two minutes later. Hair wet, fully dressed in leather and a white shirt braiding his hair as he entered the room.

"…That's got to be a new record." Trowa said in a deep voice.

"Hey no fair. I don't take that long."

"Try three hours on a good day." Wufei said.

"Heero! Tell them to be nice!" Duo whined as Quatre came back in.

"I thought you would be in a bad mood for him waking you up Duo." Quatre said.

"QU-BEAN!" Duo said bouncing over and glumping him.

"Morning Duo. How did he wake you up?"

"He tipped the mattress on me." Duo said pouting.

"Aww poor Duo." Quatre said rubbing his lower back.

Ron and Harry came in rubbing their eyes but dressed.

"Ohayou Elric-sensei."

"Morning boys."

They spotted Quatre and Ron pulled his wand out. Duo and Trowa jumped in front of him. Harry blinked as he looked at Quatre.

"R-Ron, that's not Malfoy." Harry said.

"Huh? But it's gotta be. He looks just like him."

"No his eyes are a different colour. Malfoy's are a grey colour. His are a sea colour."

"Huh? I never realised."

Hermione, Blue and Cheza came out.

"Ohayou, miss. How are you feeling this morning?" Duo asked smiling at her.

"I'm fine Duo. You're self?"

"Good"

"Harry's right. You do look like Malfoy." Hermione said to Quatre.

"Who's Malfoy?" Duo asked.

"…I think he's my cousin." Quatre said. "I've only seen him once about ten months ago. Just before my sister died. She brought us back in time so I could meet him before he died."

"Oh?"

"It doesn't matter. Shall we go?"

"As soon as the rest are here." Ed said just as Roy came out of the room. He wrapped an arm round Ed and kissed his cheek.

"Professor! You're back!" Ron and Harry called

"Hai. I'm back… who are these?"

"This is Quatre, Trowa, Wufei, Heero and Duo. Boy's this is Harry, Ron, Hermione, Blue, Cheza, you met Sirius, Tsume and Toboe, you've yet to meet Hige, Kiba, Sakura and Syaoran."

The others appeared shortly after. Toboe bound over to Duo and licked his face, causing him to giggle.

"Good morning to you Toboe."

Kiba looked confused and walked up to him and sniffed, he turned towards Roy and Ed before turning back to Duo. He seemed to shrug and walked back to Cheza.

"Let's head down for breakfast shall we?" Roy said smiling.

"When did you return Roy-san?"

"Late last night. I would have been here sooner but Hawkeye wanted to get some information out of me. She was worrying about her little 'adopted' brother. Also Al and Winry were worried about him as well."

"I'm not little Roy!" Ed said before folding his arms and huffing.

"No you're not Koneko." Roy whispered to him. Ed couldn't help but smile.

As they walked into the room they found a few students sitting already at the tables. They were too sleepy to realise who had walked into the room. The teachers were the same till they realised that Ed was smiling. They all looked around and saw Roy pulling Ed's seat out for him before sitting down beside him.

"Roy! You're back!" Remus said being more awake than the rest.

"Yes. I arrived late last night and was surprised to find five new occupants of the dorm."

"Oh?"

"This is Duo Maxwell Elric, Heero Yuy, Wu fei Chang, Quatre Winner and Trowa Barton. They are from the future." Ed said introducing them all.

"Fifteen years to be precise." Duo chipped in

"How is this possible?" Remus and Severus asked at the same time before glaring at each other. Remus turned away first to find Sirius pawing at his leg. Remus smiled down at him and petted him.

"This baka." Heero started to say as he Gibb slapped (NCIS) Duo on the back of the head, earning an ouch and a pout from Duo, "Was reading aloud from a book and brought us here."

"How was I supposed to know what it would do?" Duo asked as he rubbed the back of his head. Quatre wrapped an arm round him and hugged him gently.

"You shouldn't have read it aloud if you didn't know what you were reading." Wu fei said.

"I don't mind I found it fun." Quatre said

"……"

"Trowa's right. You need to stop blaming Duo. Everyone makes mistakes sometimes."

"Stupid muggles." Severus muttered.

"Ed-san… what is a Muggle?" Duo asked  
"A muggle is someone that has no magic in their body." Ed explained

"Oh… But if we were muggles, wouldn't that mean that we couldn't see or stay in this castle?"

"Quite correct Mr Elric." Albus said.

"Why don't you demonstrate some of your magic Duo?" Ed suggested.

"_Because then they will know."_ Duo muttered in the language he had used last night.

"_Well isn't it better that they know now rather than later? Besides you're not the only one that can do unexpected things Duo."_ Ed replied with a smile as he leaned on his elbows and hands.

"_You can understand me?_"

"_Of course. Don't know how but I do. Just trust me on this. It will shut that greasy haired git up for a while."_

Duo suppressed a laugh by covering his mouth he nodded to Ed and held his hand out in front of him. Just as Severus was going to take an apple the apple vanished and appeared in Duo's hand. Duo levitated it and made it spin before changing the shape of it and then put it back to its original state. He then made it fly over to the gawking Quatre and Quatre plucked it out of the air as he recovered.

"H-How is this possible?" Quatre asked.

"It's a mixture between Alchemy and Magic. I can do this as well." Ed said smiling at the stunned boys. "Taste it." Ed added encouraging Quatre. Quatre hesitated before biting into it. He hummed and held it out to Trowa who took a bit out of it and nodded.

"Trowa says it's delicious." Quatre said smiling.

"How can you tell? He didn't speak." Severus said. Quatre felt how angry Duo was and placed a hand on his shoulder. Duo turned to face him.

"Don't fight Duo. I'll tell my secret."

"B-But you hold that secret close you never say a word about it." Duo said stunned.

"I know but it's about time I told. Trowa doesn't need to say anything to me for me to know what he is thinking. I am an empath I can tell what he is thinking and what his emotions are. I can sense everyone else's emotions as well. I've been able to do this since I was three."

"Well, why don't you go sit down? You may join Ed and Roy in their classes today. Mr Potter, Mr Weasley, Miss Granger please show them to the Gryffindor table?"

"Of course headmaster." Harry said before showing the new members of the dorm to the Gryffindor table. Ed smiled down at them.

"Ed? What relation is the long haired one to you?" Minerva asked

"I don't know. I know he and I are related but he won't say in which way. I think he may be my brother's son but I'm not sure. I haven't spoken to either him or his soon to be wife since I came here." Ed said before pouring himself a cup of coffee. Duo and Quatre was talking really fast explaining things about Amestris when the door opened loudly and a very grumpy platinum blonde haired body marched in he was half way down the table when he halted his wand came out of nowhere and pointed at Quatre.

"I TOLD YOU I NEVER WANTED TO SEE YOU AGAIN!" He roared. Quatre flinched and turned paler than normal. He turned and saw the boy glaring at him and ready to attack him. Quatre gulped and grabbed Trowa's arm before burring his head in his shoulder.

"Qu? You know him?" Duo asked glaring at the boy.

"Y-yes… this is Draconis Lucius Malfoy…. My cousin."

"NEVER CALL ME THAT AGAIN." Draco called sending a hex at Quatre. It bounced off of an invisible wall and aimed straight to Draco, who ducked and it hit Gyole instead. Gyole stiffened and fell on the ground. Duo stepped in front of Quatre and Trowa only to have Heero step in front of him.

"Touch, threaten or try and hex any of us again and you'll find out why you don't piss me off." Heero said before pushing Duo back into his seat. They ignored the chatter around them and finished eating. Duo and Quatre seemed to be shaken and severely pissed off. Heero suggested they train for a while before joining Ed and Roy in the class room. Duo and Quatre stood up and walked towards the entrance hall when Duo winched and fell back. He looked up and found Draco holding his braid.

"Let go of my hair." Duo said trying to calm down.

"No. you and your poncy boyfriend there should not have come here." Draco said pulling Duo's hair again.

"ITAI!" Duo called trying to grab his hair out of Draco's clasp but couldn't move as Draco placed a foot on his chest. Duo heard a click and looked up to find Heero holding a 7 ¼" barrel up against Draco's temple. Draco stiffened feeling the cold metal against his temple.

"Release his hair now." Heero said almost calmly. Duo could hear the anger in Heero's voice.

"You can't kill me with metal." Draco said sneering at Heero out the corner of his eye.

"Oh no?"

"Um… Harry isn't that a standard Military gun?"

"……I think so… it looks like a 7 1/4 inch barrel…"

"A what?" Ron and half the hall asked.

"Basically it is a metal weapon that fires metal balls out of it at a very high speed. Faster than any muggle or wizard can move. It can kill Malfoy at that distance in less than 0.1 seconds." Harry explained not taking his eyes off of the scene. Heero hadn't blinked once and Duo was still winching as Draco tightened his hand round his hair.

"Mr MALFOY!" Ed said breaking the silence in the room as he walked towards them. "I suggest you drop his hair now or his leader will kill you. I also suggest you apologise to him and your cousin before finishing your breakfast. I won't hesitate to give you more detention if you so wish."

Draco dropped the braid and muttered an apology before returning to his seat. Ed then turned to Heero and held his hand out to him Heero glared at him before disarming his gun and handing it to Ed. He then helped Duo up and the five visitors walked out of the room.

"As you can see we have new visitors. They will be with us until we are able to get them home and I hope there is no more incidents like this morning." Dumbledore said. Ed finished his breakfast and he and Roy walked to the class room with the Wolfs in toe. They sat about making things ready for the lesson. At five to nine Ed called Toboe over to him.

"Toboe, can you go get Duo…"

"We're here Ed." Duo said as he stepped into the room with the rest of the visitors in toe.

A/N: sorry for the long delay I have been busy with uni work and I needed to do it before I could write. Honto Gomen ne Mika-chan.


	17. Trouble at home?

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, Full Metal Alchemist, Wolf's rain or any other anime/Manga/ book in this story.

Warnings: Yaoi, Male/male, Violence (obviously), Mpreg, implied sex.

Pairings: Ed/Roy, Hawkeye/Havoc, Harry/Ginny, Hermione/Ron, Duo/Heero, Quatre/Trowa, Sirius/Remus

Chapter 17: Trouble at home?

Ed looked up and saw them all standing there. He noticed that Duo looked slightly better and Quatre was calm in Trowa's arms.

"Good you are just in time. Take a seat at the side of the class room. I don't want Mr Malfoy trying to get to you again." Ed said waving his wand and five chairs appeared. Duo sank into one and placed his chin on his hands while his elbows rested on his knees.

"Duo?"

"I don't know what it is but I have a feeling that something is going to happen back home. Mum will probably kill my uncle for lending dad the book……"

"We'll get home Duo. I know we will." Quatre said pulling his friend into a one arm hug. Duo placed his head on Quatre's shoulder and closed his eyes. A solitaire tear ran down his cheek. Heero saw this and pulled Duo onto his lap and hugged him.

"Duo, Heero, our office is up those stairs you can use it for now if you wish." Roy said smiling sadly at them. Heero carried Duo up the stairs and into the room.

"…How long do you think?" Quatre asked the other two boys.

"…. Two days." Trowa said.

"Never." Wufei said.

"I'm not sure I think may be February the fourteenth." Ed said looking at the door.

"You think so too?" Quatre asked looking at him curiously.

"Yep. It's not just for those who are straight." Ed said smiling. He sat down at the desk and started to read over papers that were in front of him.

"Ed-kun? What you doing?" Roy asked leaning over him to read what he was reading. "Agh! You are doing paper work!" Roy said placing his forehead on Ed's shoulder.

"One of us has to. Besides it's not all paper work. There are letters from all my subordinates and from my brother. You better straighten up before one of the students find out about our relationship. And if you don't I'll make you sleep on the couch."

"EEP!" Roy said jumping back and straightening his robes out. Quatre and Trowa were hiding giggles and smiles behind their hands and Wu fei had directed his eyes to the door. A knock came at the door. Roy opened it magically as he wrote instructions on the board.

"Good morning professor Elric… Professor Mustang you're back!"

"Good morning Miss Patil, Miss Brown. Please come in and take your seat." Roy said not looking up. Soon the rest of the class turned up and Draco sat glaring at his cousin.

"Mr Malfoy would you like to add to your detention?" Ed asked not looking up from his papers.

"No. I don't." Draco said shortly.

"No I don't… what?" Ed said carefully trying to keep his temper in check.

"No professor I would not like to add to my detention." Draco said like a pure blood.

"Then I suggest you stop glaring at your younger cousin and pay attention. All of what Professor Mustang and I teach you will be in your exams. Including theory." Ed said looking up from his papers.

"How did he see that? He wasn't even looking at Draco." Crabbe said in a low voice.

"I'm trained to expect the unexpected Mr Crabbe. By your age I had taken down over fifty of the state enemies. I had defeated my commander eight times and I had saved my brother from death twice. Now pay attention." Ed said glaring at him. The rest of them saw the ice cold look in his eyes.

"Hagane, Koneko…" Roy said stepping up beside him. Ed's knuckles were white and Roy saw blood running through the slits in his fingers. "Hagane! Yamaro!"

"Hai Fuhrer-sama." Ed said before a blue light surrounded his hands and his hands healed. A collective gasp was heard from the students. Ed ignored them and went back to his papers. Half way through the pile he came to one from Hawkeye.

# Dear little brother,

Hope things are well for you. As you know I had a slight mishap on the investigation and Fuhrer had to bust me out of it. I'm sorry Edward from taking him away from you.

Just after you left the past Fuhrer allowed an old enemy back into the state. He is now helping us with our investigations and has turned over a new leaf. I'm not sure if I should be telling you this in a letter but the person is Envy.

I'm sorry little brother please don't be angry

Your loving sister Hawkeye. #

Ed blinked several times before bounding his fist on the table and splitting it in half he stormed into the office where Duo had fallen asleep and Heero was watching the door. Ed pasted them and went straight to the other door and slammed it shut behind him. He found him self in his garden that Roy had helped him make for when he didn't have classes. Ed went over to a secluded area where there were many trees and climbed up into one. He sat there thinking as tears fell slowly down his face. He cried himself to sleep and didn't recognise Roy's signature approaching him. Roy levitated him down from the tree and into his arms.

"Koneko, what happened?" Roy thought out loud. He took Ed back to the office and laid him on the now vacant couch. He returned to the class room just as Duo created a Statue of a nun.

"That is wonderful Duo. Who is it of?"

"A nun that helped those that where less fortunate back home. She looked after the orphaned children after the war."

"I believe I remember her… Sister Helen…"

"That's correct." Duo said with a small smile on his face.

"Okay class have you finished the question I placed on the board?"

Many shock their heads. Only five nodded. Harry, Hermione, Ron, Seamus and Neville.

"Those who haven't you have that to do for home work plus a twelve inch essay on the possibilities for a plank of wood. Okay that's you for this lesson remember to bring your homework for the next lesson." Roy said before going to the board he took some of the chalk and transfigured the desk back into its original state. He picked up the papers including the crumpled up one that Ed had crushed in his hand. Roy read the letter.

"Oh lord… Hagane…"

"Why are you calling Ed Hagane?" Duo asked.

"It's part of his state name. His full name is Edward 'Fullmetal' Elric. He has a short temper when it comes to things he doesn't like."

"Like that letter you are holding?"

"Yes. You saw the consequences of it and that's without me taunting him." Roy said sighing. He placed the letter in the envelope and placed it in his pocket. "You can stay here or you can wonder around till lunch time." Roy said before turning back to the board.

"P-Professor Mustang… is Professor Elric Alright?" Lavender asked

"He'll be fine he just needs to rest. Okay that's you for today. You can leave slightly early today. I expect your essays on the table of your next double lesson. Dismissed." Roy said as he took a seat. Everyone started to pack up their stuff slowly. Roy waited a few minutes before his head snapped up. "If you are not gone with in the next five minutes than you will have detention with Mr Malfoy tonight and for the rest of the term."

At this all the remaining students shoved everything back in their bags and ran out the room.

"I never knew how my uncle could control his partner." Duo muttered.

"What do you mean Duo?" Roy asked.

"My uncles are like you and Ed-san according to my mum and dad. My dad's brother is like Ed-san and his husband is more like you. Aunt Za says they fight like cat and dog most of the time especially when they were younger."

"That does sound like Ed and I."

"I don't know though. I've never seen them in person."

Just then the office door opened and Ed walked out. Roy stood and watched him carefully.

"E-Ed…" Roy said unsure. Ed looked over at him his eyes red and tears fell from them. He walked up to Roy and wrapped his arms round him. Roy hesitated before wrapping his arms round him allowing him to cry silently. Roy sat down on the chair bringing Ed with him and allowed him to sit on his lap. After ten minutes Ed sat up.

"Domo arigatou Roy-san."

"Daijobu Hagane."

Ed sorted himself out and went about starting the preparations for the next lesson. Roy blinked a few times before helping him as well. Duo and Heero sat talking quietly, while Quatre and Trowa sat watching them silently. The door flung open and three cheerful boys came bounding in.

"Good…" Fred said smiling  
"Morning…" George said smiling equally.

"Ed…" Fred continued

"How's…"George added

"It…" Fred said

"Hanging?" George said finishing up.

"Morning Fred, George, Lee. Take your seats." Ed said not looking up but smiling none the less.

"Of course Professor… how ever you didn't answer our question." Fred said pouting slightly.

Ed laughed. "It's hanging boys. That's all you need to know." Ed said looking up at them smiling.

"Aww. No fun!" Lee whined.

"Boys?" Roy asked confused.

"Hello Professor Mustang… when did you get back?" Lee asked.

"Last night. How has Professor Elric's classes been?" Roy asked smiling.

"They have been great!" they said in unison.

"He is amazing. I want to learn like he did!" Lee said.

"I-I wouldn't recommend it." Ed said.

"Why not?" they all asked.

"It means you would lose your closest brother o family member. Twice. Travel through worlds lose limbs and fight for you life every day of your life." Ed said looking at the floor.

"…L-Loss Fred!" George stuttered.

"Yes... If he's your closest brother and family member. I lost mine when I was ten and fifteen. I brought him back twice and don't regret it… Roy can I change the plan for today?" Ed asked unsure.

"Sure. What to?" Roy asked smiling.

"… The mishaps of using alchemy?" Ed said still unsure.  
"Okay…" Roy said before he got interrupted.

"Can I help?" Duo asked.

"Sure." Ed said smiling slightly. Ed walked to a mirror and motioned for Duo to the same. They both stood there with their backs to the class as the rest of the students entered the classroom. They all sat waiting for the class to begin.

"Hagane…" Roy said after a while.

"Hmm?" Ed said before turning away from the mirror.

"The class is here." Roy said indicating to the class.

"Okay… today we are going to be learning the mishaps of misusing Alchemy." Ed said pacing slightly.

"Professor I thought we had already covered this… that was why you got the metal are and leg right?" a girl from the back asked.

"Only part of it. Today I am going to show you my memories of two times I lost my brother… I'd like you all to place your hand on this mirror." Ed said indicating to the mirror he had been looking at.

The class and Roy touched it and followed Ed and Duo into the mirror. They all glanced around as they saw a lady on a bed. Beside her were a boy and another one holding her hand. They were speaking in a foreign language.

"What are they saying?" Fred asked

"We are reassuring her that everything will be fine." Ed said. "We are talking in Japanese. My brother and I were brought up learning different languages however Japanese is my native language. Let's continue shall we?"

The class nodded. They watched as the boys researched the ritual. They saw the ritual performed and the result. They then saw the ritual of Ed sealing his brother's soul in the metal suite. They then went on to the last battle, where Ed died and then came back to life then the ritual to bring his brother back to life and him going through the gate. As the class came out of the mirror no one said anything. They all looked at Ed but could think of nothing to say.

"For your homework think about what you have seen to day and how you would feel losing the person that you confined in the most. Then think of a question to ask me about what you saw." Ed said. They all nodded and packed there things away. Roy and Ed took their guests down to the great hall for lunch. Ed saw Remus and smiled at him. Remus motioned for Ed to sit next to him. Ed nodded once and sat beside him.

"How are you doing kitten?" Remus asked softly.

"I'm okay wolf. How is Snuffles?" Ed replied.

"He's good. Following Harry around again. He told me of what happened this morning. You can always come and talk to me and snuffles if you want. It's best to confined in some one you don't know but trust." Remus said placing his hand on Ed's back.  
"I agree. Thanks wolf." Ed said smiling at him.

"No problem kitten." Remus said before returning to his meal.

Toboe nudged Ed's leg and leaned his head towards Duo and Quatre, who were both talking very fast to George.

"They are talking about something interesting Tobo?"

Toboe nodded.

_They are talking about what they saw. George has hidden something for a long time and doesn't want Fred to know._Toboe said into Ed's mind.

"They will tell us when they are ready… What's Tsume doing?" Ed asked softly

_Hunting with Blue and Hige. I wanted to go but he said it would be better if I stayed with you after what happened this morning…__ Are you well enough to continue today? _Toboe asked hoping that Ed would listen.

"Yes, Tobo. I can continue today. It's only first year class this afternoon. I'll let Roy take Mr Malfoy's detention tonight. I need a rest from him." Ed said smirking.

"Oh thank you Edward, just what I need." Roy said sarcastically.

"You're welcome Fuhrer-sama." Ed said smiling at him. After they finished their lunch Ed and Roy returned to their class room and Roy embraced Ed from behind.

"Koneko, you don't have to do this if you don't want to. I can do this class by my self if I have to." Roy said as he held Ed.

"Nope. I'll go back to the rooms after this lesson and sleep for a bit before dinner. May be it will help." Ed said leaning back against him slightly.

"Okay kitten. Sit down for a bit you look a bit pale." Ed nodded and sat down and went through some of the papers. Ed glanced up every so often and found Roy absorbed by a book.

"Fuhrer-sama, class is going to begin soon." Ed said smiling softly.

"Thanks, Hagane-kun." Roy said shutting his book and stood. He went about picking up the items that he would need and placed them on the desk at the front. The bell rang and Roy waited for a polite knock on the door. Ed magically opened the door and the first years piled in. Roy taught them how to create a doll. Many of the boys were reluctant to do so, till Ed glared at them. Soon they were not so reluctant to do so. Ed and Roy retired to their room and Ed curled round Roy and fell asleep.

Harry looked around at dinner and noticed that Roy and Ed were not there.

"Harry, mate what's wrong?" Ron asked.

"It Professor Elric and Mustang… they are not here…… Snuffles." Harry said looking down at his godfather. "Can you check on them please?"

_It's alright young one. They are asleep. Edward needs Roy at the moment. He has been acting strange since Roy left last week._ Harry heard a voice say.

"H…Who…?"

_Down here young one._ Harry heard the voice say. Harry looked down and saw Tsume sitting looking at him.

"T-Tsume… How?"

_It's one of Toboe's talents. He can let me talk to you and your friends. As I was saying both Edward and Roy are asleep and it would be best not to disturb them. They will be fine by morning._

"I hope so. Ed needs to smile again."

"You are right, Harry. It's unnatural to see Ed not smiling." Hermione said sadly.

"Hey, don't worry Ed will be right as rain tomorrow." Duo said smiling as he petted Tsume.

"Hey Braid boy." George called.

"Yeah George?"

"Come talk."

"'Kay. Listen guys, Ed will be fine. Roy is what the doctor ordered so don't disturb them. Tsume keep an eye on them please?"

Tsume inclined his head and settled at Harry's feet beside the sleepy Toboe and the silent Sirius.

Harry sighed and continued to eat his dinner. They returned to the dorm and done their home work before falling asleep with the wolves around them.

A/N: sorry for the delay the past few weeks have been hectic. Exams and birthdays. Hope you like this chapter. No reviews no update. Till next time Mika-chan.


	18. Christmas holiday

Disclaimer: I do not own Fullmetal alchemist, Harry potter, Gundam wing, wolf's rain or any anime/Manga that appears in this story. Any OC's I will put information about them prior to the chapter they appear in.

A/N: thank you for sticking by me these past few months. I have been busy with uni work and needed to finish my course work before finishing off any chapters. Hopefully I can continue to write continuously now but I may have to quit it during March. Arigatou gozaimasu Mika-chan.

Chapter 18 Christmas holidays

The Christmas holidays came quicker than anyone expected. Almost all the students went home. The ones that remained were Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Luna, Fred, George and three other students. Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Luna, Fred and George stayed in the dorms with Ed, Roy, the wolves, Sirius, Remus, Sakura, Syaoran and the Pilots.

It was Christmas Eve and Fred and George sat with Ron and Harry playing exploding snap. Hermione, Ginny and Luna sat talking about make up while the wolves, except Toboe went hunting.

Ed lay on his stomach on one of the couches reading a book when Hikaru landed on the window sill of the common room. 

"Ed, Hikaru's here." Harry said after hearing a hoot and looked up. Hermione who was closer to the window opened it up and Hikaru flew in and landed on the arm of the couch. Ed untied the letter from her leg and read it as Harry gave her some meat. Ed folded the letter and continued to read his book. He had read three words when Roy came in through the portal as he opened the door a strong smell of Marshmallows can into the room. Ed took one breath and ran to the bathroom. Roy, Duo and everyone in the room stopped what they were doing and their eyes went to the bathroom door. Roy walked over to the door and knocked on it. 

"Ed… Ed… Edward!"

The door opened and Ed leant against the door frame pale. Roy placed a hand on his shoulder. "Ed? Are you okay?"

"I feel okay… I don't know why I was sick." Ed said leaning into Roy. 

Duo placed a hand on his forehead. "You don't have a fever." Duo said after a few minutes.

"Maybe we should take you to Madame Pomfrey." Ginny suggested.

"Mmm." Ed said as he nodded softly against Roy's chest.

"Let's take him down then." Duo said.

Roy nodded and lifted Ed up into his arms. Both Duo and Roy went down to the hospital ward. Duo opened the door for Roy and they entered the ward. Poppy looked up and gasped before running over to a bed and pulled the cover down.

"What happened?" she asked as Roy laid Ed on the bed.

"We don't know. One minute he was fine the next he was running to the bathroom." Duo said.

Poppy nodded and pulled her wand out. She waved it over Ed's body and a piece of parchment appeared in front of her.

"Let's see now… You're heart and lungs are fine. As is your blood and bones…muscles are fine." She said glancing over the parchment. She looked at it again before her eyes widened. "H-how is this possible?"

"Huh? How is what possible?"

"H… Ed… oh Merlin."

"Poppy?" Roy asked confused.

"Ed… Ed is with child."

"With child?"

"Ed is pregnant."

"Nani!" Ed cried wide eyed and pale. Roy blinked before falling backwards and Duo blinked.

"H-How is that possible? I thought only females could become pregnant…" Duo said.

"I-I thought the same… I don't even know of any other men that have carried children before."

"Urgh…" Roy said from the ground. Ed looked down at him and felt tears building up in his eyes.

"R-Roy…"

"Huh? Ed?"

"R-Ryo……" Ed said as tears ran down his face. Roy looked up and saw the tears running down his face. Roy stood up and embraced Ed. Roy looked a little confused before Poppy explained.

"Oh Ed…" Roy said holding him close.

"What you two going to do?" Duo asked.

"We can't keep it." Roy said.

"No! I want this child to live." Ed said.

"I know I don't want to kill it however it can't live with us." Roy said.

"Demo… I…"

"I know you want to keep the child however, if the military find out that we have a child in our care then you will be shipped off to a different location." Roy said. "We have a quite a few months before we have to decide…"

"Actually according to this Ed is about six months gone." Poppy said. 

"…Six… we have three months…"

"I believe so."

"Okay so with in that time we have to find a suitable family for the child to lie with." Roy said smoothing Ed's hair.

They returned to the room and Ed lay on the bed thinking with Roy lying stroking his side.

"Koneko… what's wrong?"

"I… I know we can't have it live with us demo I want it to be part of our family…"

"Wakatta…"

"So… I think may be we can ask Winry and Al to take care of the child…"

"Why?"  
"Wi- Winry found out she can't have children… Al and she wanted children so…"

"I think that's a good idea Koneko. But only if you are a hundred percent sure that it's what you want. I'm happy with what ever you decide. I think maybe you should go home at the beginning of February…"

"I don't want to leave you…"

"But the classes…"

"Some one else can take over them. One of the S.S.U maybe…"

"We don't even know if they can teach or know Alchemy."

"Duo-kun does. I'm sure the others would keep an eye on him and help him if needs be… I…… I want you there with me…" Ed said curling up into Roy's side.

"Koneko…" Roy said softly as he wrapped his arms round Ed. Ed moved closer trying not to cry. There was a long silence before Roy broke it. "… Okay. But we'll need to ask Sakura and Syaoran to help them. I trust them but not the students especially not that Malfoy kid."

Ed leant up to look at Roy properly before kissing him on the lips. "T-Thank you, Koi."

Roy smiled before pulling Ed back down and allowing him to lie on top of him.

As Ed woke the next morning he noticed that Roy wasn't in the room. He sat up and rubbed the sleep out of his eyes.

"R-Roy?" Ed asked looking around. He yawned and slipped off of the bed. He pulled on a dressing gown and a pair of slippers before opening the bedroom door. He heard the others laughing and talking in the sitting area. Ed walked sleepily into the room. Roy looked up as he heard footsteps coming. He smiled when he saw his love enter the room.

"Ohayou Koneko. Sleep well?"

"Mmm… what you doing?"

"Opening presents."

"Presents?"

"Koi, it's Christmas morning." Roy said slightly worried.

Ed looked confused for a minute before smiling. He found his wand and flicked his wand presents came flying out of his room and landed at the bottom of the tree. Roy blinked before looking at Ed.

"Wh-where did you hide them? I've been looking since November and haven't found them."

Ed just smiled and sat down on his lap. "That would be telling love."

"Merry Christmas Ed." Duo called from where he was lying in front of the fire keeping warm.

"Merry Christmas Duo. Enjoying your day?"

"Yeah. Lots and lots of chocolate."

Ed giggled and took the parcel off of Roy as he handed it to him. He looked at the tag and found it was from Hawkeye. He opened is and found pocky and a scarf. 'Glad she gave me these' he thought smiling as he took one of the pocky out of the box and sticking it n his mouth.

Christmas day was spent opening and giving presents, snowball fights and Ed sleeping. Christmas lunch/ dinner was full of laughter, jokes, food, drinks and bubbles, courtesy of the twins to entertain Toboe and the other wolves, who snapped at the bubbles. Ed sat drinking pumpkin juice while the others tried to get him to drink alcohol. Ed shook his head and Roy told them that Ed wasn't feeling too good and didn't want to risk it. When they returned to the rooms they all sat in the living area. Ed fell asleep on the couch leaning against Roy and Toboe watching him. Duo saw this and smiled.

"Don't worry little one. Ed is alright he's just tired." Duo said stroking Toboe's fur.

'I'm not worried about him… I can smell that he's carrying'

Duo smiled and placed a finger on his lips. "Don't tell." He whispered.

'Of course. Ed is my friend and I wouldn't do anything to put him in danger.'

Duo smiled and lay in front of the fire again, however he lay facing the flames watching them dance in the fire place.

"Duo, don't get to close." Quatre said.

"Yeah, that braid of yours might catch fire." Wufei said looking up from his book. It was only then that Duo noticed his hair was lose. He turned his head and saw Heero holding a brush in his hands and some of Duo's hair. Duo smiled at him and turned his head back towards the fire. Heero brushed Duo's hair out while everyone else drifted off to sleep. Roy lifted Ed into the room as Sirius carried Harry into his room. Between the two of them they managed to get everyone back to their rooms before settling in their own room.

A/N: Gomen nesai minna-san. I have had exams and uni course work to finish for this week so this is the first time I've been able to type up any chapters. I hope to have more chapters up with in the next week. After that it may be a while as I'm on placement then. mika chan


	19. Students return, Ed and roy leave?

Disclaimer: I do not own Fullmetal alchemist, Harry potter, Gundam wing, wolf's rain or any anime/Manga that appears in this story

Disclaimer: I do not own Fullmetal alchemist, Harry potter, Gundam wing, wolf's rain or any anime/Manga that appears in this story. Any OC's I will put information about them prior to the chapter they appear in.

A/N: I updated chapter 18 and removed the author note. I hope to have more chapters up soon. Please bear with me. Mika-chan.

Chapter 19 students return Ed and Roy leave?

As the students walked into the castle on the sixth of January they found Toboe and Duo playing tug of war with some rope in the entrance hall. Duo and Toboe where too caught up to realise the first few students however Duo hear them shortly after they started to arrive. He looked up and saw the fifth years looking at him strangely. Duo walked over to Toboe, who looked confused.

"Come on Tobo, let's go." Duo said walking towards the great hall winding the rope as he went. He found Ed marking papers on one of the long tables. Hearing the door open Ed looked up and saw Duo and Toboe.

"Tobo? Duo?"

"Oh, the students have returned. We thought that we'd head up. We came to see if you needed a hand." Duo explained

"That would be great." Ed said smiling. He made three piles and tied one of them with string. He handed it to Toboe and Duo lifted the heavier one of the pile leaving Ed with the lighter pile. They headed up the stairs with Students ahead and behind them once they reached the second floor they headed down a corridor to the portrait of Lang. Lang opened it for them and they entered the room. Ron, Harry, Quatre and Heero were round the chest table. Roy, Sakura, Syaoran and Wufei were sitting looking in books. They all looked up when they heard the portrait open.

"Ed? I thought you were working down in the great hall." Roy said getting up and going over to help taking the papers off of him.

"The students are back and I didn't want to be caught by them." Ed said placing the pile of paper on a table. Fred and George's head popped up and looked at Ed.

"Is Angela back?" Fred asked.

"Yeah, she is as is the girl that George likes." Ed said rubbing his back. Roy sat down and pulled Ed on to his lap. He was just about to settle when Lang called him.

"Young Master Ed?"

"Yes Lang?" Ed said as Lang came into the portrait above the fire.

"There are two students wanting to speak to you."

"Who?"

"One a blonde haired male and a blonde haired female both from slytherine."

Ed sighed and stood again. He walked to the portrait and opened it. He found Pansy and Draco standing there.

"Yes?" Ed asked curiously as he stepped out of the room. Draco glared at his shoes and held his hands behind his back in submission. Pansy elbowed him and gave him a stern look. Draco sighed and looked up at Ed.

"… I'm sorry for my behaviour last term. It was in appropriate of me to tease and anger the wolves and not to pay attention to what you were saying in the lessons." Draco said.

"As long as your grades pick up and you pass the exam at the end then that's all that matters." Ed said turning to go back into the room.

"Um… professor, would it be possible for me to do extra work to catch up?"

"I teach extra lessons on Tuesday nights for those that need to catch up or would like to learn more. The class starts at seven and ends at nine. Be careful around the wolves as well. I'll see you both tomorrow morning." Ed said as Lang opened the portrait for Ed. Once the portrait was closed Ed turned to Quatre, who had been listening.

"He was telling the truth. I think his father spoke to him about his behaviour over the past term."

"He may not like it but he knows that you are right on so many counts." Duo said before flinching. "Itai! Heero stop tugging my hair!"

"It's not Heero. He's over here with Harry." Ron called. Everyone looked round and found this to be true.

"Gomen Duo-sama." Toboe said pouting beside Duo. "Your braid got caught as I rushed past."

"That's okay Toboe. Gomen Heero."

Heero waved his hand concentrating on his game. Ed sat against the couch with Roy sitting to the right side of him running a hand through Ed's hair.

"Duo, Sakura, Syaoran…"

"Yes Ed-kun?" Syaoran and Sakura asked.

"I… Roy and I need to return home just before the beginning of February. We were wondering if it was possible for you three to take over our lessons till we are back." Ed said looking up at them. Sakura and Syaoran looked at each other. Duo just smiled at him before answering.

"I'd love too. Heero and the others can keep an eye on me as well make sure I don't get in trouble."

"Yeah you need the help to stay out of trouble." Wufei said.

"Meany." Duo said folding his arms and pouting.

Sakura and Syaoran nodded before going back to their work. Ed smiled and leant against Roy's leg.

January 27th

Ed walked down to the great hall with Roy beside him. They were leaving that morning travelling by port key. Ed was feeling even more pregnant now and they had decided that they were to go home today. As they entered the great hall they found all the students in deep discussion. Ed walked up to the teachers table and sat next to Remus. Remus's head came up and he sniffed. He looked slightly confused. He sniffed again. He turned to Ed and sniffed.

"…Ed."

"Yes?"

"……Have you… rather, are you with child?" Remus asked in a whispered voice.

Ed's fork stopped on the way to his mouth. He turned to Remus and looked at him stunned. "H…How…"

"I can smell the change in your scent. It comes in handy when Ron tries to sneak food into my class. Don't worry your secrets safe."

"Yeah but for how long." Ed muttered looking at Albus.

"Quite true." Remus said smiling sadly at him.

"Can I have your attention please?" Albus said standing up.

The hall quietened and turned to Albus.

"Thank you. I have some unfortunate news to tell you." Albus started. "Professor Elric and Professor Mustang will be leaving us for a while."

"WHAT?" many of the female students cried.

"Yes, yes, Professor Mustang and Elric need to return home for they're licence to continue teaching. They must prove that they are able to maintain their status in the army. They will be away for the maximum of six weeks. In the mean time professor Li and Kinomoto will be helping teach along with Duo, Quatre and Heero."

Ed felt Roy place a hand on his shoulder. Ed looked up and saw that Roy had a concerned look on his face.

"Daijobu Roy-san."

"Honto ne Hagane- Koneko?"

Ed just nodded and ate some toast and chocolate spread. Roy looked confused and concerned as Ed ate his way through ten slices of toast and chocolate spread. Ed then downed half a pitch of pumpkin juice before Roy finished his own breakfast. Roy and Ed stood and Albus took out a watch and pointed his wand at it.

"Portus." Albus said changing the clock into a portkey. He handed it to Roy. "The activation word is Firebolt. It is a two way portkey. When you are ready to return just say the activation word again."

"Thank you Albus. Ready Fullmetal?"

"Hai Fuehrer-san. Ja ne Remus-san."

"See you when you return Ed. We'll take care of Toboe for you."

"Arigatou. Tobo, be good."

Toboe nuzzled Ed's hand before walking across to Tsume and sat next to him. Roy wrapped his arm round Ed's waist and pulled him close.

"Wouldn't want to lose you now would we Hagane?"

Ed glared at Roy before plucking the watch out of Roy's hand and held it out to Roy. Roy touched it and Ed tapped it with his wand.

"Firebolt." Ed said before they disappeared from the great hall and the female students frowned and pouted. Tsume nuzzled Toboe gently and Duo petted him on his head before heading towards the class room with Sakura beside him.

A/N: I hope you like this one I have been busy finishing a dissertation and a module. I may update later this week depending on how well things get.

Special thanks to KazeKageGaara13, Ketsuekilover, yumeniai, DemonRaily, AnimeMaster13333, blufayt, Tears of Eternal Darkness, FlyingShadow666, Fullmetal LVR, Amy, shonen ai fanatic 14 and Ookami chosha for all their support since the beginning of this story.


	20. Birthday and pink princess

Disclaimer: I don't own any anime/Manga or stories that appear in this story

Disclaimer: I don't own any anime/Manga or stories that appear in this story. I can not take credit for their creations, that honour belongs to others.

A/N: I was hoping to have more chapters up before I went on work placement but unfortunately I could not manage it. Hope you like this chapter Mika-chan

Chapter 20: Birthday and pink princess.

It was early in the morning on the second of February and Duo sat watching the giant octopus stretch his tentacles out of the water. He had been unable to sleep last night and had crept out of his and Heero's room carefully and down to the lake without anyone noticing he had been staring up at the stars from two a.m. and had watched the sun rise. He wasn't as cold as he thought he would be but he loved watching the sun rise over the tops of the pine trees.

'Who are my real parents? Okaa-san (mum) said that it was a close member of the family … but okaa-san is an only child and otou-san (dad) only has an older brother even if he is shorted than otuo-san… okaa-san will I ever find out the truth?' Duo thought as he watched the first bird on the lake take flight into the crisp morning air. He heard a call coming from the school.

"…OU….. DUO!!"

'Guess Quatre's up." Duo thought as he stood. He dusted off his trousers before going back to the school. He had just stepped foot into the great hall to have Quatre attack him.

"DUO! Where you been? Are you okay? Are you cold?"

"Hey Qu slow down. I was outside watching the sunrise by the lake. I'm fine. No I'm not cold but I am hungry so I'd like to sit down and eat before class."

"Duo, you scared him this morning." Heero said as Duo sat down.

"Sorry Qu. I had a lot on my mind. I had to clear my head for a while."

"What kind of stuff?" Quatre asked.

"This and that." Duo said shrugging before he placed bacon, potato scones, scrambled egg and tomatoes onto his plate. Heero was busy reading an article in the news paper before swearing and cursing in Japanese causing everyone to look at him curiously.

"Shimatta (Damn it) Bakayaro (Stupid idiot)"

"Who? Me?" Duo asked fork half way to his mouth.

"No not you Duo…"

"That makes a change." Wufei said.

"…This is what is idiotic." Heero said ignoring what Wufei had just said as he handed the newspaper to him.

"What am I looking at?" Duo asked taking it from him. Heero pointed at the article.

"'Future queen of the muggle world Relena Dorline Peacecraft is visiting Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry, to help strengthen muggle-wizard relationships…' Kuso (shit) can't I hide?" he asked as he looked up from the newspaper, only to meet eyes with Quatre.

"I'm afraid not Duo. We all have to face her." Quatre said.

"B-B-But she hates me!" Duo said turning white.

"I know Duo but it's out of respect."

"She doesn't give me any why should I give her any?" Duo asked rhetorically.

"I agree with braid boy." Ron said with his mouth full of food.

"Hn." Heero said nodding.

Toboe trotted into the hall and over to Duo whining slightly.

"It's okay Toboe. They'll be back soon." Duo said patting him on the head and handing him a sausage. Toboe took the sausage and lay under the table at Duo's feet. "When's she arriving?"

"… This afternoon." Quatre said as he finished the article.

"What a way to spoil my day." Duo muttered slouching slightly. Suddenly a cake appeared in front of him with a card on top of it. He opened the card and read the following.

'Happy birthday Duo. Answers will come sooner than you think. Have a great day Albus'

Duo smiled and looked up at the teachers table. He saw Albus smiling at him and Albus raised his glass to him. Duo nodded his thanks before lifting his fork and dipping into the cake. He was about to take a mouthful when a hand caught his wrist. He followed the arm and found it belonged to Heero.

"Cake? For breakfast?" Heero asked with a raised eyebrow.

"What? You mean you have never tried it?" Harry and Duo asked in unison. The rest shook their heads.

"It's great." Harry said. "Cakes are really filling. They saved my life for three years." He added.

"Cakes can last you up to three days at a time." Duo added.

"May I try?" Heero asked. Duo turned the fork towards Heero's mouth. Heero looked at it questionly before taking it into his mouth. After he swallowed he turned to Duo.

"Good, ne (right)?" Duo asked.

Heero nodded. Duo smiled and handed him the fork before picking up another fork and they both began eating. Duo turned to Harry and Smiled.

"Want some Harry?"

"Only if you don't mind." Harry replied.

"Help your self. I know I eat a lot but I can't eat all of this even with Heero's help." Duo said smiling. Harry, Ron and Quatre all took small portions of the cake and began eating.

"Why are you eating cake this early in the morning Maxwell?" Wufei asked.

"Because I can." Duo replied.

"In fact why do you have a cake in the first place?"

"Today is my birthday." Duo said taking more cake. He glanced around and saw everyone's shocked faces. "What? Didn't I tell you?" he asked. Everyone shook their heads.

"I thought I had. Sorry." Duo said as he continued to eat. Heero grunted before helping him self to more cake. Duo smiled softly while eating more cake.

The classes had passed quicked than Duo would have liked. Heero stayed with Duo and the wolves all day. At Dinner they all sat with the golden trio and the wolves under the table. The door opened and everyone looked up. They saw a dirty blonde haired, blue eyed lady wearing a pink dress. A platinum blonde haired blue eyed man in a red military jacket and white trousers, and a black haired brown eyed lady wearing a blue military coat and white trousers. Duo saw all of them before continuing with his meal.

"Duo, who are they?" Hermione asked.

"The one in pink, future queen of the world. The one in red is her brother Milliardo Peacecraft and the one in blue is Lieutenant Noin one of his subordinates." Duo said not looking up.

"Miss Noin and Mr Peacecraft must be her bodyguards this time." Quatre commented only to have Heero grunt at him.

"Students guest this is Miss Relena Peacecraft, Mr Zechs Marquise and Miss Lucile Noin. They will be staying with us for the next week. Please show them respect." Albus said with a warm smile on. Duo snorted before standing.

"I'm off. See you lot later." He said before walking out of the room with all eyes on him.

"What's wrong with Duo?" Hermione asked as the noise picked up.

"He and Miss Peacecraft don't get along." Quatre said sadly.

"Why not?"

"You'll find out in a sec." Quatre said seeing Heero placing his hands on the table to push him self up.

"I'm off." Heero said as he stood.

"HERO!"

Everyone cringed.

"Her voice is like nails on a black board." Harry said in Japanese as Relena attached onto Heero's arm.

"I'm so glad that she can't understand us." Quatre replied.

"Hero! What you doing here? We've been looking for you, Quatre, Trowa and Wufei for over five months." She said ignoring the glares she was getting from everyone. Heero glared at her and removed his arm from her grasp/

"I now see why Duo hates her." Hermione said.

"Miss Relena you have forgotten to mention a very important member of our team." Heero said in English.

"Really? Who is that then?" Relena asked innocently.

Just then the door flew open and Duo ran in clutching a letter in his hand.

"Duo-kun?" Heero asked seeing his heavy breathing.

"Hee-chan… Ed… Roy…. Hikaru…. Letter." Duo managed to get out while panting.

Heero looked at Quatre for an explanation.

"He has just received a letter from Ed and Roy. It came with Hikaru." Quatre said smiling slightly.

"Professor Elric… is he alright?" Harry asked

"What about Professor Mustang?" Ron asked

Duo was still breathing heavily. He managed to hand the letter to Heero before Quatre handed him a glass of pumpkin juice. Heero read the letter before going up to Albus and handing him the letter. Albus read it before nodding.

"We'll inform Poppy." Albus said before standing and walking out of the hall.

Heero nodded and turned just in time to see Duo walk back out of the hall his shoulders slouched and his eyes closed. He went to follow him only to have Relena attached to him.

"Hero, show me around." Relena said dragging him out of the hall with Noin and Zechs close behind them.

"We should check on Duo, I have a feeling he is upset." Quatre said softly as he stood. Wufei, Trowa, Hermione, Harry and Ron followed him out of the hall and up to their room. As they walked in they found Duo on the couch curled up in the fetal position, asleep.

"Duo, time to wake up." Quatre said softly as he knelt beside him. Duo didn't stir. Quatre shook him gently before shaking him harder.

"Quatre?"

"He… he's not waking up… no matter what I try he isn't waking up." Quatre said as a tear slipped down his cheek. Ron conjured up a bucket of water and poured it over Duo. No response.

"That's not good… any one should have woken to that."

They heard the door open and Heero walked in.

"H-Heero…"

"Hn?"

"Duo… he won't wake up."

Heero's eyes widened before he ran over to the couch and felt his forehead.

"He's burning up. I'll take him to Pomfrey the rest of you sleep." Heero said as he picked Duo up. He walked to the hospital wing and laid Duo on a bed before going to find Madame Pomfrey.

A/N: Gomen Minna, I have had exams and work placement for the past six months I really wanted to write more but this is what came to my head once I sat down to write it. I'll have more chapters of all the other stories up soon Mika-chan.


	21. visitors in the hospital wing

Disclaimer: I don't own any anime/Manga or stories that appear in this story

Disclaimer: I don't own any anime/Manga or stories that appear in this story. I can not take credit for their creations, that honour belongs to others.

A/N: thanks for the review

Chapter 21: Visitors in the hospital wing.

As he woke up he found that both his hands were being held. His eyes snapped open and he looked up. He noticed that the ceiling was white, the walls were white. He turned his head to the left and saw a familiar brown mop of hair. He then turned to the right and saw that the person who had their head resting on the side of his bed was blonde and was pulled back in a plait. The person moved and sat up rubbing his eyes with his other hand. The person opened his eyes and revealed golden eyes.

"…Ed?"

"DUO! You're awake."

Duo looked at him strangely.

"Of course I am… why wouldn't I be?"

"…Duo you have been out since the second. It is now the sixth of February." Ed said softly.

"WHAT!" Duo cried causing Heero to wake up.

"Duo-kun! How are you? Need anything? Let me get…"

"Heero-san, chotto matte! (Wait a minute Heero!)" Duo cried causing Poppy to come into the room.

"About time Mr Elric. You had us all worried." Poppy said coming up to his bed.

"Us?" Duo asked confused.

"It would seem you are just as popular as Mr Potter is when it comes to you being in the hospital wing. We have banned all students from this part of the hospital wing as to such times as you were awake as they kept trying to see you. You had Mr Yue and Professor Elric very worried. Now let me run a diagnostic scan on you to see how you are doing."

"Diagnostic scan?"

"Basically it tells me everything that is wrong with you. If you need any medication and such things."

"Does it tell me who my parents are?"

"Yes it will."

"Duo do you really want to know who your real parents are?" Heero asked concerned.

"I have a right to know who my parents really are Heero."

"Hello? Any one here?" they heard Roy call as he entered the room.

"By Duo's bed Roy." Ed replied paler than usual. Roy came round the curtain and smiled as he saw Duo awake.

"Nice to see you finally up Duo-kun. You gave us a fright. Remus and Snuffles would have come down but they are teaching at the moment. Ed has till Monday off and so do you."

"Why?"

"So you can rest and be back to normal by then." Poppy said.

"Also there are a few visitors for you."

"Ten minutes and then they get chucked out."

"I'll get them in a minute first…" Roy said before going up to Ed and kissing him passionately. "Missed you Koneko."

"Sap." Ed muttered as Roy went to the door.

"Okay, you can come in now but remember you have to be quiet it is a hospital."

"Yes sir!" a chorus of voices said. Ed and Duo looked up as they heard a hoard of footsteps coming up to the bed.

"Professor Elric!"

"Duo!"

"… What's going on?" Duo and Ed asked in unison as almost all the fifth year Gryffindor and slytherine appeared in front of them.

"They were worried about you all and decided that we should come visit you both." Roy explained.

"Are you alright Professor Elric?" Theodor Nott asked. Ed smiled slightly.

"I'm fine. Just a flesh wound. It should be fine with in the next week." Ed replied.

"Duo, are you okay?" Lavender and Padma asked together trying to give seductive eyes.

Duo cringed inwardly before answering. "I'm fine just a fever. I'll be back to my normal self in a few days time." he said with a cheery smile on his face. The class began asking strange questions when the doors opened to the hospital wing and the headmaster, Relena, Noin and Zechs entered. Ed looked at them confused.

"Ne… Roy-san, who are they?"

"I don't know. Must be someone important though."

"She's not really she just acts It." duo muttered.

"You know who they are?"

"The one in Pink is Miss Relena Peacecraft. The blondie is Milliardo Peacecraft better known as Zechs and the black haired female is Lucrezia Noin but she goes by Noin. They are for our time period. As far as I'm aware they don't have any magic in their bodies." Duo said.

"It looks like they let any riff raft in here." Relena said glaring at Duo.

"Riff raft?"

"Low life peasants." Relena said not taking her eyes off of Duo.

"Duo, do you know this… Girl?"

"Sort of. She was the queen of the world for about a month and a half before the people using her decided they didn't need her then she was taken in by her brother Zechs." Duo said softly not looking at Relena.

"How are you feeling Duo?" Noin asked as she approached his bed.

"I'm fine Luc, your self?"

"Not too bad. What did you do to your self?"

"No idea. I've been out of it for four days now."

"Poor Kit." Noin said patting his hand. Duo smiled at her slightly. "Where's your partner in crime?"

"…Dunno, hiding I guess."

"You guess?"

"You know he's as good as I am when it comes to hiding." Duo said smirking.

"But of course you taught him."

"That I did."

"Miss Noin why are you speaking to a lowly peasant."

"Lowly Peasant?" Noin asked confused. "Duo is the highest there is in the SSU."

"SSU? What's that?" Padma asked.

"Special Service Unit. They are not there even if they are there… if that makes sense." Harry said.

"What do you mean Potter?" Theodore asked.

"You mean you haven't notice the other presence in this room?" Harry asked confused.

"Huh?"

"There is another SSU person in this room."

"How can you tell?"

"You can't feel his magic (Everyone else shock their heads) Elric-sensei? How can I sense the other SSU person yet no one else can?" Harry asked confused.

"That would be, Mr Potter, because you have a higher magic than most and you can sense everyone in the room." Albus said.

"… Who is the other person?"

"Take a look around and see if you can spot the person." Albus told everyone. Duo, Ed, Roy and Harry noticed that Heero was crouched on top of a picture of Salazar Slytherine and Godric Gryffindor while everyone else looked else where. After looking for a few minutes everyone else gave up.

"Where is the person?"

Harry pointed up at the picture and Relena squealed.

"HERO!"

Ed and Duo covered their ears.

"OW!" Ed said rubbing his ears. "Listen girl. Keep it down or I'll make you!" Ed growled as he glared at her.

"You wouldn't and couldn't."

"I could and would. I am Brigadier General Edward 'Fullmetal' Elric, the youngest alchemist user (so far), I am the head of my family and I am also a teacher. As you are a citizen of Xion, I have every right to make you SHUT UP!" Edward growled.

"You can't boss me around! I am the Princess of Xion!"

"Wrong. I am the KING of Xion and I have no daughter. Therefore you can not be my daughter and can not rule. I have no brothers or sisters, I would never bring my daughter up to be as snotty as you and I would never call her Relena. Relena is a strange and wired name and who would call their daughter Relena." Roy said standing to his full height and pulling rank.

"… That can't be true."

"It is true." Albus said. "This is the Fuehrer of Xion. Ryo Mustang, born September 25th, 1977, flame alchemist of Xion."

"No that's impossible! He was taken out!"

"Actually _darling_ sister, he was hidden by me and white fang." Zechs said glaring at his younger sister.

"What is going on in here? Everyone out. I have patients to attend to!" Poppy said as she entered the room. All the students ran out of the room and Zechs and Noin dragged Relena out with a smiling Albus following them out.

"Ja ne Koneko, Duo, Heero" Roy said as he walked out of the hospital wing. Ed, Heero and Duo blinked before looking at Poppy.

"He is one strange man." She said before turning to Duo "Ready for the scan Duo?"

"Okay."

Poppy pointed the wand at Duo and casted the spell on Duo.

"Okay, you seem to be fine… you need to have a few nutrient potions but that's all."

"Okay so who are my parents?"

"Are you sure you want to know?" Heero asked.

Duo nodded. "I want to know."

"Okay your Parents are…"

A/N: CLIFF!! Hee, Hee, sorry people but I needed to keep you guessing. Anyway let me know what you think and who you think are Duo's parents. Will write soon Mika-chan.


	22. Discoveries

Disclaimer: I don't own any anime/Manga or stories that appear in this story. I can not take credit for their creations, that honour belongs to others.

A/N: GOMEN Minna! I have not been able to update recently as I have been really, really tired. I know it's no excuse but I really needed to sleep. Any way here is the next chapter.

Chapter 22 – Discoveries.

Ed P.O.V.

As I sat in the alcove I had escaped to I thought about the morning in the Hospital wing. Just as poppy was about to read out who Duo's parents were I left. I felt a shiver run down my spin. I looked up and saw Heero standing there.

"You left." He said stepping forward.

"Yes." I said nodding my head.

"And you knew." Heero said stepping even closer

"Kinda hard not to." I said leaning my head against the wall.

"Why didn't you say so earlier?"

"I didn't know till I returned. I saw his eyes and knew that he was the baby I gave to my brother only three days ago… if I had known before then I would have said something… how did he take it?"

"He sat there for ten minutes before turning to me and then broke down. It's the first time I have seen him cry since I met him when he was nine. Madame Pomfrey put him to sleep."

I sighed before placing my head in my hands.

"You need to speak to him Elric-san."

"I know… I know. I'll talk to him tonight. I need to get a check up from Poppy anyway."

"I won't tell anyone. It's yours and Duo's secret and you can tell them when you are ready. I do however have a question for you."

"Oh?"

"May I court you son?"

"… It's fine with me but you need to get past Roy."

"I know, but I thought if I had your support then Roy-san would be a bit easier."

I smiled at him before he walked off. I sat staring out across the landscape till I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"Kitten, it's time for dinner." I heard Roy whisper softly.

"Already?"

"Yes kitten, you missed lunch… Are you okay?"

"Heero and Duo know the truth… I'm going to speak to him after dinner."

"Do you want me to come with you?"

"I should be fine. Besides you can't exactly explain my fathers past."

"True."

We sat at the teachers table during dinner and I noticed several more students had stars in their eyes.

"…Roy, what they looking at?"

"By the looks of things you."

"Why?"

"Because Ed, they haven't seen you for a week and they aren't going to be taught by you for another week. You have changed this school in just over a half a year." Remus said smiling.

"What do you mean Remus?"

"Haven't you noticed that the Slytherine and the Gryffindor's aren't fighting as much… well with the exceptions for Harry and Mr Malfoy? No matter how hard we try those two can't agree."

"Speak for your self Lupin. Mr Malfoy is a top class student compared to Potter."

"Just because you can't see past your hatred fro his father doesn't mean he isn't better than Mr Malfoy. Every other teacher has seen a huge improvement since he has arrived at this school."

"Yet he is at the bottom of potions."

"Harry has never had Potions explained to him. From what I have heard from Albus and Siri his family used him as a house elf. He hates everything they force him to do including Cooking which is similar to Potions. While you tutored Mr Malfoy in potions you ignore those that really needed your help." Remus said before standing and leaving the table. He stopped at Harry and bent down and whispered something in his ear before leaving the room. Harry followed Remus with his eyes before shooting a glare at Severus and followed with Sirius at his heels.

"What is you history with Harry's father?" Roy asked Severus.

"His father was the bully in my school years. A prankster and I was his main victim."

"So you thought you would take it out on the boy with out knowing him for who he is. You based you opinion on his father with out knowing his life. By basing your opinion on his father you blocked his true identity. I don't know the whole deal with you or Harry's father but I find it best to know the person in question. Ryo, I'm going to see Poppy and Duo now."

"Okay Koneko. I'll see you in the common room ne?"

"Aa. Tobo, are you coming or you staying with Tsume?"

Toboe got to his feet and walked up to me wagging his tail. We walked out of the great hall and went to the hospital wing. As I entered Toboe changed to his human form.

"Duo-kun!"

"T-Toboe?"

"How you feeling? How long you going to be kept in here?"

"I'm okay and as long as Madame Poppy keeps me here." duo said not looking at me. I took the seat beside the bed and sighed.

"Duo… I … we didn't give you up because we wanted to do but because we needed to. Due to the fact that we are both in the army and the fact that we are in a relation ship it was important that you had a stable home without the hustle and bustle of all the Army life… it was either we gave you to my brother or we were separated and sent to opposite sides of the world. I couldn't be separated from Roy as he was the only one that ever understood me and I couldn't be a single parent." I said softly hoping I could get through to him.

"I…… I never saw you when I was younger. Dad said that you and uncle Roy were very busy… when I made something out of scraps of metal at the age of three he sent me to his teacher… once I was trained I was sent back and dad said you had heard of what had happened and invited me to the Army to sit the acceptance test… I achieved ninety seven and went straight into the ranks. When I was ten I was a general. Then I applied for the S.S.U… I got a hundred on all parts of the test and was placed in Heero-san's team…… I only knew him and Trowa till Quatre found me sitting on a bench looking depressed. Soon after they all accepted me… except Zech's sister. When we were in the base I received a package from dad saying to hand it to you. I read the first page allowed and we ended up here… but I don't know how Poncy Pink Princess found us here."

"Duo…"

"Ah! Edward, you are here."

"Hey Poppy."

"Here for your check up?"

"Yes."

Poppy pointed her wand at me and muttered the spell.

"Well, you are fine. You should rest and don't work your self into stress. I suppose you can return to your rooms but come back if you are in any pain."

"Yes Poppy."

"Good. Now Duo, time for your check up." Poppy said before pointing her wand at him. "Hmm, you are cleared as well."

"I can leave?"

"Yes. But same goes for you. If you feel the slightest bit ill come back here."

"Yes Madame."

"now both of you shoo."

I helped duo into his clothes before we left. We walked slowly to the common room with Toboe prancing in front of us.

"E…Daddy, what's going to happen now?"

"…I don't know. you can tell them if you want."

"No I meant what is going to happen when we go back to the future? I now know who my parents really are but what about Al and Winry?"

"they are still you parents. They looked after you most of your life and it's up to you if you want to tell them or not."

"… will I be able to stay with you some time?"

"If you want, just as long as you can stand Roy attacking me at all times of the day and night."

"I think I can cope besides hopefully I'll have my own guy soon."

"What do you mean?"

"I… I fancy Heero, but with triple P attached to him I can't get a word in."

"Oh, don't worry about her." I said smiling.

"What do you know?"

"Just some thing that will change you and those you know."

Duo looked at me confused before I pushed the door open and we entered the room.

"Ed-SENSEI!"

"DUO!"

We both smiled as we ended up with many of the people in the room hugging us. Roy looked at us.

'Sorted?' he mouthed and I nodded. Roy smiled and we ended up sitting talking to everyone in the room. Harry sat in Sirius's arms. I looked at them something bothering me.

"Harry?"

"mmm."

"Who did you depend on when you were younger?"

"W-what do you mean?"

"Well, now you depend on Sirius and Remus, some of your teachers and your friends… what about before you came here?"

Harry looked at his hands and muttered "no one."

"Not those you lie with?"

Harry shook his head. "I had no one to depend on till I came here then I found out about Siri and Rem and that was it."

"What about at the summer? Who are you going to stay with?"

"This year I'm staying with Remus and Sirius. They are now legally my guardians."

I smiled and left it at that.

A/N: I know it is short and may be confusing but it will all make sense soon… I hope. Any way off to sleep, need to get rid of this headache and sore throat before Sunday. Christmas Shopping  Ja ne for now Mika-chan.


	23. hogsmead part1

Disclaimer: I do not own FMA/ Wolf's rain/Gundam Wing any characters I do own I will write a short profile at the beginning of the chapter

Chapter 23: Hogsmead - part one

Ed woke on the eighth of February and smiled as he inhaled Roy's scent and hmmed

"Kitten?"

"Morning Koi(love)"

"morning Kitten. How are you?"

"I'm fine Roy-san. How are you this morning?"

"Relaxed… for now."

"Oh?"

"Hogsmead."

Ed groaned as he nuzzled his head into Roy's chest.

"Kitten?"

"I don't want to get up. I want to stay in bed today."

"We promised Albus that we would be chaperone the kids today."

"AWWWWW… fine." Ed groaned as he sat up and moved off the bed. Roy reached out and caught his hand.

"Not so fast Kitten. We have a good two hours before we have to get to ready."

"No chance Mustang! Last time we only had two hours we ended up in our earlier predicament."

"Edddd! You can't cut me off!"

"I can and I will." Ed growled as he moved to the en suite and locked the door with alchemy and magic. Once Ed was washed and dressed he exited the room and ignored the still stunned Roy. He walked into the sitting area to find most of the boys already awake and almost ready to go.

"Morning." Ed said as he sat down. Toboe moved across to Ed and placed his head on Ed's lap.

"Morning Ed-san… where is Roy-san?" Duo asked looking around.

"I've left him to get ready. Lord knows how long he will take to get ready."

"Why?" Ginny asked as she entered the room.

"His mind was preoccupied." Ed said evenly.

"Pre… occupied?" Hermione asked as she followed closely behind Ginny.

"Mm hm. Like most men are in the morning." Ed said smirking slightly. A pin could be heard. Harry, Ron, Duo, Heero, Wufei, Quatre, Trowa, Tsume, Kiba, Hige and Hermione's eyes went wide slightly before a blush appeared on Hermione's face.

"Oh." she said before picking up her book and opened it at her marked place.

"What do you mean Professor?" Ginny asked still slightly confused. Hermione looked at her for a minute before whispering in her ear. Ginny's face turned red. "OH!"

"Yes, quite." Hermione said as the door to Roy and Ed's room opened and a clean wrapped up Roy exited the room. Ed stood and the students and Wolfs all stood as well and they walked out of the room and down to the great hall. Ed sat down next to Remus ignoring Roy still.

"Ed?" Remus asked confused.

"Pass the rolls please?"

Remus blinked before passing the rolls to Ed. Remus looked passed Ed to Roy, who looked sheepishly at Remus and shrugged.

"How about we walk into Hogsmead together, Ed?" Remus asked.

"Sure, if you don't want to stay here with Snuffles."

"No snuffles is going to be in Hogsmead with Harry and the others today."

"sure thing then. Can you as Professor Mustang when he wishes to leave?"

"Err…… okay. Roy?"

"Straight after breakfast the children will want an early start." Roy said smiling slightly.

Duo sat looking worried at Ed.

"Duo, is something wrong?" Harry asked.

"… Ed seems different… distracted and obviously annoyed with Roy." Duo managed to say before a screech filled the hall. Every head turned to see Relena standing in the door way arguing with Professor Dumbledore.

"…NOT LEAVE!"

"Miss Peacecraft you have over stayed your welcome. I am afraid that we are not a hotel nor are we a palace we are a school. A school that has a limited amount of space and you are taken up ten rooms for your wardrobe. Therefore I must ask you to leave."

"I will not! I will not leave with out Hero and I will not be treated like a commoner." she screamed.

"I'm afraid Miss Relena that is all you are now." Heero said before taking a sip of his coffee.

"H-Hero? What do you mean?"

"Just what I said you are a commoner. You are no longer Heir to the throne. The throne belongs to another. The son of Fuhrer Roy Mustang."

"HE'S MARRIED!" many of the seventh year girls screeched.

"Involved with someone." Harry said before nibbling at his toast.

"NO! I am the heir to Xion! I will not be taken from my rightful place."

"I am afraid you are mistaken girl. I have no daughter. I have one son… sure he is only a few days old but in your time he is fifteen and knows of my title, my job and my partner. He has more right to the throne than you ever will. Duo, Heero, Harry are you ready to go?"

"Go?"

"Hogsmead. Professor Elric is already on his way down with Professor Lupin and half of the school already."

Harry, Duo and Heero rose to their feet and walked to the door as Heero walked past Relena she grabbed his arm.

"I am not leaving with out you hero. You are my fiancé!"

"Wrong. I am not your fiancé as I have never dated you or liked you. You are an assignment and nothing more."

"B-But you kissed me!"

"Wrong. You kissed me. I would never kiss you even if you were the last woman left on earth." Heero said before leaning in close and whispered. "I'm gay" before walking away from her following Duo, Harry and Roy down the stairs to the gate. They found the others from the dorm waiting on them at the entrance of Hogsmead.

"Let's go." Roy said walking past them with Heero not far behind him.

A/N: Gomen Minna-san. My computer crashed and I haven't been able to get my original files off of my hard drive. So I've changed certain parts of this chapter. I am also reverting back to my paper copies and hope to have more of all my stories up before I start studying for my next set of exams, Mika-chan.


End file.
